Batman: Arkham Chronicles
by Allen Knott
Summary: Batman: Arkham Chronicles is a R-rated version of my X-rated Batman: Arkham City Chronicles, removing the "adult" scenes. If follow Batman as he fight the Arkham Knight while trying to figure out who the Arkham Knight is? Batman: Arkham Chronicles is intending to replace the third, Batman: Arkham Knight which I thoughts wasn't a very good game, unlike Arkham Asylum and Arkham City
1. Episode One - Chapter One

_Batman: Arkham Chronicles takes the place of the third game, Batman: Arkham Knight and is set in an alternate reality very similar to that of the Batman: Arkham series. The first two games, Batman: Arkham Asylum and Batman: Arkham City being almost completely canon while Batman: Arkham Origins, Batman: Arkham Knight, and all other Batman: Arkham's games, comics, or film are NON-CANON. Those I did borrowed characters from the other game and the main villain will be the Arkham Knight but in this series, the Arkham Knight isn't Jason Todd._

 **Sunday, January 1, 2012 C.E.**

 **Gotham City,**

 **United States,**

 **North America, Earth**

Batman aka Bruce Wayne is flying over Gotham City. It had been a rare quiet night for the Bat. However, after the previous night events Bruce need a rest but as the Batwing approach the former Arkham City, where eleven months ago Batman's greatest foe, the Joker died. Just slight over two-week later Batman and Robin defeated Harley Quinn while saving several police officers. However, shortly thereafter Robin aka Tim Drake told Bruce that he is leaving Gotham and would be taking the name Red Robin. Tim didn't know where he would settle but knew it was time to leave. Batman is drawn back to reality by Oracle's voice coming over his communications system built into his Batsuit, "Bruce…Bruce…"

Oracle aka Betty Kane those her full name is Mary Elizabeth Kane. She is the niece of Batwoman, Katherine Kane. Betty was born mobility impairment but upon discovering her aunt's dual identity, Betty convinced her aunt that despite being bound to a wheelchair she is a computer expert and information broker, becoming the Oracle. Despite, some resisting from Bruce, Kate and Batgirl aka Barbara Gordon 'convinced' Bruce that despite Betty's paraplegia she would be totally safe in the Batcave. Bruce reluctantly agreed but after the Arkham Asylum Incident and Arkham City Incident, he had come to depend greatly on Mary.

"What Oracle?" Bruce asks, as he maneuvers the Batwing thought the night sky above Gotham. Oracle replies, "I have a location on Tracey Buxton. She is currently at Lacey Towers and could be is meeting with the Penguin or have information on the Penguin."

"I will look into it," answers Bruce, as he flips the Batwing around and starts racing south since Lacey Towers is location in the Coventry. Oracle asks, "Bruce do you need backup? Huntress…"

"Huntress is unpredictable and too violent for a mission like this, but I will be alright alone," answers Bruce, fasting approaching Lacey Towers. Since Tim departed last year, the mantle of Robin had been taking up by Stephanie Brown, daughter of the criminal Cluemaster. That makes Stephanie the fourth Robin, following Tim, who followed Jason Todd aka Red Hood, who himself followed Dick Grayson aka Nightwing. Jason original left to work with Dick but had become ever increasingly more violent to the point where Bruce is unsure of if Jason is friend or foe. Jason is currently fighting crime in Keystone City. Bruce figure Tim will settle in Central City. Grayson settled in Bludhaven but still assist Bruce when he needs him as did Todd for a time.

 **Buxton's Apartment,**

 **Lacey Towers,**

 **Coventry, Gotham City**

Batman enters the apartment and beside signs of a struggle there is no one here but Bruce sees something behind the overturn sofa that caused Bruce too asks, "Oracle, where is Batgirl location?"

"Batgirl is safe and sound," voices Oracle, before adding, "She is standing right in front of me. Why? Did something happen?"

"Then we have a problem!" replies Batman, looking over the dead body of a woman who is wearing her own Batgirl suit, "Have Barbara and Stephanie remain at the manor, then had Kate meet me here as soon as possible. I'm going to be looking for evidence."

Bruce doesn't give Oracle time to response before terminating the link and start searching for room for any evidence. A brief time later Batwoman arrived to find Batman still in the apartment. As Batwoman steps through the window into the living room, when she sees the dead body and asks, "What happens here?"

"Someone got the apartment in the name of Buxton knowing it would lead me here. Then they kill this woman known as Dina Meyer," explains Batman, handling Batwoman a note which read, "I'm going to kill the 'Batman,'" with it signed, Arkham Knight.

"Who is the Arkham Knight?" asks Batwoman, kneeing beside the body of Meyer, "And why is she dress in a Batgirl-like batsuit?"

"I don't know but her Gotham driver license identified her as Dina Meyer," answers Batman walking over to where Batwoman is kneeing beside the body, "However, I had never seen a Gotham driver license like this before but maybe there is someone who…"

Then Batman stops mid-sentence before turning to leave the room.

"…take care of the body and call Gordon," Batman order, as Batwoman looks up to see Batman exiting the room without another word. Batwoman secured the scene along with removing Meyer's batsuit before calling Gordon and telling him about the delicate situation. Meanwhile Batman is starting the search for any evidence or information on the mystery Arkham Knight individual.

 **Hyperion Island,**

 **Titan Islands,**

 **Atlantic Ocean**

Several hours later and 70 miles south of Gotham City are the Titan Islands, a chain of islands location in the North Atlantic Ocean. One of the Islands is named Hyperion, named for the Greek God. Batman gently lands the Batwing on the northern peninsula. Climbing out of Batwing and walking the short to where one of Talia's personal body guards is standing watch. The woman, Kari lower her head and lead Batman to where Talia al Ghul and her half-sister, Nyssa Raatko are waiting. Nyssa is nervous while Talia can't think of anything else but her beloved deep inside of her. As Bruce step through the doorway, Talia asks, "Beloved, this is my sister, I thought she could join us?"

Batman looks Nyssa up and down while noting she has a body like her half-sister, but Nyssa's hair is black and down to her shoulder and her chest is smaller than Talia. Bruce takes off his mask revealing a smirk on his face before he walks over…

Later, Bruce had redressed in his batsuit while he didn't come here for a sexual encounter it was extremely helpfully and relaxing, but Batman must know if she knows anything about this Arkham Knight.

"Leaving without a word?" asks Kari, who met Batman during the Arkham City Incident. Batman looks at Kari with her brown hair in a ponytail and remembering the night she along with three other join him in bed, as he says, "When Talia is awake ask her if she knows anything about someone known as the Arkham Knight."

Kari nods her head yes before disappearing as fast as she appears. Since Ra's al Ghul death last year, Talia had taking control of the League of Assassins with help from Nyssa. Exiting the room Batman notice Shiva who looks up and just stare at him.

"What are you doing here?" asks Shiva, now known as Lady Shiva. Batman just walks up to Shiva before replying, "I came here original to get some information, but I got sidetrack. Sandra, do you have any information on someone known as the Arkham Knight?"

"No, I never heard of this Arkham Knight," answers Shiva, who real name is Sandra Wu-San, "So did Kari join you two in bed?"

Batman doesn't answer, he simply walks back to the Batwing while refocusing on finding the Arkham Knight character. Shiva smile as she remembers the weekend she and Bruce spend together. Never before or since has any man made her feel the things that Bruce did during their weekend together. To the point where Shiva left the League of Assassins only coming back after Talia took power.

 **Batcave,**

 **Wayne Manor,**

 **Gotham City**

Returning to the Batcave, Bruce is greeting by Oracle, Batwoman, and Alfred who asks, "Master Bruce did you learn anything else?"

"No Alfred," voices Bruce, "Batwoman did you secured the scene?"

"Yes, and I spoke with Commissioner Gordon. However, I didn't tell him about finding her in a batgirl-like suit, but he did notice Dina's license," replies Kate, taking off her mask before saying, "Bruce, what does this mean? I mean did they murder the poor girl and put her in a batgirl's suit to send us a message?"

"I can't answer that," answers Bruce, having a real mystery that is going to take some time to figure out, "But for now I don't want anyone out there alone. Oracle calls Dick, Jason, Tim, Aaron and Duke. Inform them of the new rogue known as the Arkham Knight. They need to be more cautious and prepare for anything."

Oracle immediately contacting the five members of the Bat family while Bruce leave to exercise. Later he had taking a seat at the batcomputer and doing a full, comprehensive, and exhaustive search through his database for any mention of the Arkham Knight or any alias that the person could be using. While Bruce is working at his personal computer, Harley Quinn came around sitting on her bubble butt on the cold floor when she asks, "Master, is there anything I can do to help you in your search?"

After her defeated at the Steel Mill, Bruce decided to try something different with Harley. Instead of sending her to the new Arkham Asylum he convinced Gordon to let him take Harley into custody. Bruce then took Harley to his Batcave on Arkham Island. During her time at the Batcave, Batman and Harley developed a relationship. Harley broke down upon realizing she could never return to her old life and now with the Joker gone there was no one left for her. However, for some reason, Bruce took pity upon Harley and often to help her in any. This is when everything starts to change, since then Harley had replaced the Joker with the Batman. Before she belongs only to the Joker but now she belongs only to Bruce and would do anything or everything he want her to. At first it unnerves Bruce, but he had come to accept it and realized he can used his massive manhood, superhuman stamina, and out of the world skills to seduce several women, including supervillains. Alfred immediately recognized the changed in Bruce but didn't say anything because he thinks it is a good thing. Bruce is going to build his only personal harem while still fighting crime in Gotham. Bruce turns to see Harley standing in his front of him. Harley is wearing her Arkham City outfit again that she wore before Joker death. However, the tattoo on her right arm and above her left thigh had been removed. Now she had tattoos in those place with Batman instead of the Joker identify her as Batman's property instead of the Joker. Bruce smile at Harley before answering, "Actual you can. I want you to use any of your old contacts to see if you can find anything about this Arkham Knight and report back…"

"Yes, Master," answers Harley, obeying and loyal to Bruce just like she was to Joker while Bruce continues, "I also want you to speak to Poison Ivy since you two had become so close recently."

"Yes, Master," answers Harley, "However, I had learned the location of Peyton Riley, but Scarface had falling to a woman named Shauna Belzer who is even more twist than previous owner."

'Wonderfully!' thought Bruce, before saying, "Alright, I still want you to go speak with Pamela. Then come back to here and we will go together to wherever Peyton is hiding and handle Riley."

"Are you sure you can help Peyton, Master?" asks Harley, worries about her friend since she lost Scarface and had been in hiding.

"Harley do you trust me?" asks Bruce, leaning back in his chair.

"Yes, Master," voices Harley, looking hurt that Batman could even questioning her obedient to him. Bruce stood up and taking Harley into his arms says, "Then trust me and do as I tell you."

Harley just kisses Batman to settle any doubt he may have over her obedient. While the two lovers exchanging kisses Bruce thought drift back to the day when he asked Harley what she would do if something happening to him? He had never seen a sadder look and her reply was, "I will kill myself without you."

For better or worst Harley is Bruce's property now and no matter what he isn't going to hurt nor disappoint her, or let her down.

Bruce slaps Harley on her ample backside before sending her off to speak with Poison Ivy and then decide to go to shower before walking back to his Master Bedroom. Bruce turns on the television, while waiting for the water to get hot and see a special report by Vicki Vale who is speaking, "This is Vicki Vale reporting live from Iron Heights Penitentiary where just moment ago the criminal Kate Mulgrew better known as Red Claw had escape while the Flash and Gorilla Grodd engaged in a fearsome battle. Grodd was defeated and recaptured but not before the Meta-human wing suffered damage. Now, Warden Ranken…"

Bruce sees Warden David Ranken steps into the scene, as Vicki continues, "…how much damages did the Penitentiary received during the battle between the Flash and Gorilla Grodd? Also, is there any chance or danger of a breakout in the metahuman wing?"

"Despite the damages that the metahuman wing took during the battle between the two metahumans, it is still secure, and we had place extra men both external and internal," explains Ranken, clearly not happy with the question. Ranken is well known for his anti-metahuman sentiment. However, Vicki is the sight of professionalism as she continues, "Then what about the reports…"

However, Bruce steps into the shower where the water is streaming hot but it just how Bruce likes it. Bruce ponders his plans for the future plus how his one-man war on crime isn't working well. Bruce spend 15 to 20 minutes showering, Bruce steps out of the shower with a tower wrapped around his lower-section when Alfred walks in voicing, "Master Bruce, here is your suit for tonight."

"Tonight?" asks Bruce, not knowing why he would need anything beside his Batsuit. Alfred just shake his head since he figures Bruce wouldn't remember before says, "Master Bruce, tonight is the night where you're attending your family annual Foundation for a Better Future and Better Gotham. You must attend since you're speaking, or it will be seen as an unprecedented absence."

Bruce wants to roll his eyes but know Alfred is right. Alfred is he closer friend, advisor, and mentor to Bruce, but sometime Bruce think Alfred enjoying ruining his lifestyle. Regardless Bruce questioning, "OK but whom I'm planning to take as a date?"

"Julie Madison," voices Alfred, laying Bruce suit on the bed, "She is on her way now and you should be ready when she arrives."

This time Bruce actual does roll his eyes because Julie had been on/off-girlfriend but their relationship can sometime be toxic. Alfred see Bruce roll his eyes and commenting, "Don't blame me Master Bruce. Julie needs a date and you didn't arrange a date."

Alfred exits the room, leaving Bruce with his only thought. The moral-side of Batman wondering how he got here in the last year? The human-side of Bruce quite likes the changes much better than his old lifestyle. Yes, he is still fighting crime, but he isn't so alone now. Even before when he had Dick and Barbara he still always felt alone but Bruce isn't feeling alone as much anymore. This thought causes Bruce to ponder something that shakes him to his core: does he miss the Joker? The answer to that question is complicate. Now part of Bruce is glad that the Joker is gone, any sane person would be. However, part of Bruce feels sorrow because he always thought he could at least save Joker's life. Bruce even hoped to eventually make a prison that was so well-construction that the Joker could never escape again. So, Bruce guessed he is also could be feeling some pity because he failed.

 **Alumni Main Hall,**

 **Main Campus,**

 **Gotham University, Gotham City**

Despite not wanting too, Bruce and Julie walks arm-in-arm down the red carpet as photographers taking pictures of the 'power couple' since Bruce is the most eligible bachelor in the States.

While Bruce and Julie walk through the crowd, Bruce sees Silver Saint Cloud and Linda Page. Silver and Linda are both former lover interests of Bruce. However, like Julie's relationship with Bruce neither Silver nor Linda's relationships was very successfully because of Bruce's lifestyle despite the sex being quite wonderfully. Silver and Linda walks over to Bruce before exchanging hellos with him while Julie says, "Silver and Linda…"

Bruce could have disappeared because the three women start a conversation without him. Bruce looks around the room for some intelligence conversation while waiting for his speak to the entire crowd. Bruce scans the room and eyes focus on a black hair, green eyes woman who he known as Jaina Hudson, daughter of American diplomat Tom Hudson and an Indian-born British actress.

"Jaina…" voices Bruce, walking over to the stunning beauty who had recently returned to Gotham, "…when did you get back again?"

"A couple days after Christmas," answers Jaina, "Just been resting since I got back from Metropolis but how have you been?"

"Busy but overall I had been good," replies Bruce, who had troubles to balance his personal life, profession life, and his vigilante activities leading to several failed relationships, but he can't let his family business down, "Jaina what was you doing in Metropolis, another modeling job or taking more sugar daddy?"

"Modeling actual but let not talk about that," voices Jaina, taking Bruce aside to a corner, "Listening, we need to talk about something urgent. Is there anywhere we can go talk alone?"

"What is this about?" asks Bruce, seeing Jaina shaking but before Jaina can reply Bruce is announces to speak to the crowd.

 **Two Hours Later:**

After speaking for about twenty minutes and making the around Bruce is finally able to find Jaina again but she is talking to a woman who Bruce doesn't know. Before Bruce can get close, the woman quickly exits and disappearing into the crowd. As Bruce steps beside Jaina, he asks, "Who was that? She looks familiar?"

Bruce immediately notices Jaina is shaking more since she is so scared. Jaina voices, "She is what I want to talk to you about?"

"Come with me back to the manor," replies Bruce, going to find Julie, Silver, and Linda but they already had left, it would seem together. This actually works better for him as he immediately leaves before head back to the residence with Jaina.

 **Living Room,**

 **Wayne Manor,**

 **Gotham City**

Jaina had stop shaking and is less nervous now than she was before. Alfred bring Jaina something to drink, as Bruce sit down while asking, "Jaina who was that woman and what is this about?"

"Her name is Isabel Rochev, she is running from Oliver Queen in Star City," explains Jaina, "Oliver want her because she works for a rival firm, Stellmoor International and had dirty on him."

"I know the Queens. Their family and mine hadn't always got along. Especially Robert and my father who crashed over business ethnic and other issues like the treatment of their employees," voices Bruce, "What is this about? I mean beside Isabel Rochev?"

"It is about someone known as the Arkham Knight," answers Jiana…


	2. Episode One - Chapter Two

**Monday, January 2, 2012 C.E.**

 **Batcave,**

 **Wayne Manor,**

 **Gotham City**

After Bruce morning wakeup call and the girls had left, Bruce is working at his computer in his Batcave, reading a new message from Wonder Woman, aka Diana Price. Wonder Woman needed some help with a recent kidnapping in Washington, D.C. she had been investigated but Bruce's mind is on the new villain known as the Arkham Knight. There is also message from Green Lantern, Hal Jordan regarding needing Batman's assistance into an important matter, causing Bruce let out a sigh, as he hears someone step behind him before asking, "Is everything alright, Master Bruce?"

"Everything fine Alfred, just wondering when I became the hotline for other Superheroes," commented Bruce, actually trying to be a bit funny for once but Alfred says, "Now I'm sure that something is wrong because you never made jests like that."

"I'm going to go into the office today," says Bruce, who knows that all Wayne Enterprises employees have today off since New Year's Day fell on a Sunday, his family business giving their employees the Monday's off. This is actually quite good for Bruce since they won't be too many people around. However, Alfred is still concerns so he asks, "Why not just relax today?"

"Maybe later this afternoon but I want to get into the office," voices Bruce, not wanting to talk about it much. Bruce quickly get up and heads back to his bedroom. Bruce gets dress in his monkey suit before heading down to his garage, picking the classic Aston Martin DB5. Normally, Alfred would drive him but today Bruce feels like being behind the wheel. As Bruce drives away, Alfred watching him go still wondering if he is alright…

 **Wayne Enterprises,**

 **Wayne Tower,**

 **Diamond District, Gotham City**

Bruce is walking through Wayne Enterprises headquarters in Wayne Tower, largely empty minus the Security Guards who got stuck working today. However, Bruce is surprises to see Lucas 'Luke' Fox, only son of Lucius Fox and his wife Tanya. Lucas had just been offered a football scholarship to Gotham City University alongside highly recruited quarterback Victor 'Vic' Stone. Bruce asks, "Luke what are you doing here? Is your dad in the office?"

"Yeah, mom wasn't happy, but he said it was important," voices Luke, who Bruce had known for years and after college could make a good addition to the Batman family, unlike Luke's sisters, Tamara and Tiffany. Lucius also had another son Timothy, but Lucius hadn't spoken to him in years. Bruce replies, "Well are you looking forward to your freshman year and playing football?"

"Mom doesn't want me to play in college and to turned down the scholarship because she afraid of me getting hurt i.e. the head, but I talked to Victor about it and he feels that we should risk it," explains Lucas, who was offered several scholarships to several colleges, including the 'big three' of Gotham City University, Gotham University, and Gotham City State University.

"Well, your mom only wants what is best for you, but what does your dad think?" asks Bruce, knowing that Luke could have pick from any of the seven main four-years universities of Gotham City. Most people think of New Gotham City State University as a party school. At that moment the door to Fox's office opens and Lucius says, "Mr. Wayne, I didn't expect to see you here today."

"It's alright Lucius," says Bruce, as he walks into Fox's office before continuing, "Luke said you came into the office today because it was something important. So, what is going on Lucius?"

"Oh nothing, I needed to just escape my mother-in-law," answers Lucius, before taking a seat at his desk, where he had been playing Solitaire. Bruce look shock and surprise but Lucius laugh but saying, "I'm doing some work on your new batsuit and batmobile."

"How is that coming along?" asks Bruce, who had several recent technologies in development for his never-ending war on crime.

"Quite well, the new batsuit should be able to resist bullets much better than your current suit," explains Lucius, who activate the secret system making the room sound-proof before telling Bruce about his new gadgets, "I'm also experimenting with an A.I. voice-react system to assist you, if you ever need it."

"A.I. voice-react system?" asks Bruce, wondering what Lucius had come up with this time. Lucius look proud like a new father as he explains, "She will react to any command you give her and warn you of anything you may not be aware of. The new suit will also make you much faster while also increase your hit damages."

"You said her and she," commenting Bruce, as Lucius grinning, "Yes, I gave the new A.I. a feminine programming plus her name."

"Lucius!" says Bruce, but Lucius still wave his hand dismissively before voicing, "Bruce, you are going to love her!"

"Just what I need another woman in my life," replies Bruce, actually like his recent addition of Harley to his daily routine, "Lucius, had you finish the thing I asked you for yet?"

"If you mean Harley's new costume," Lucius says, "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I know you, Alfred, and even Barbara have doubts but she is part of this now and I want a suit for her ASAP," voices Bruce, who knows that Alfred and Lucius had opposed Harley being including into the Batman Family because of her past crimes and Barbara because Bruce had taken Harley as another lover, which mean less time for her to feel Bruce's massive manhood inside of her.

"Alright but just how far are you going to takes this?" asks Lucius, who like Alfred saw a change in Bruce after the death of the Joker. What Lucius doesn't know is about Bruce's desire to make his own little harem. He currently only had two official members, Barbara Gordon and Harley Quinn but give Bruce more time and he will have a collection of women serving him on a regular basis. Bruce just shrugs his shoulders and says, "Until, I say otherwise Harley is with me and I asked you trust my judgement."

"Alright, I will finish the suit and have it ready for testing by the end of the week," response Lucius, as Bruce turns to leave but before he steps out of the room he says, "Thank Lucius for…"

"You're welcome," replies Lucius as nothing more need to be say.

 **Batcave,**

 **Wayne Manor,**

 **Gotham City**

Batwoman aka Katherine Kane, Batgirl aka Barbara Gordon, Robin aka Stephanie Brown, and Oracle aka Betty Kane are all in the Batcave when Bruce get back. Batwoman is the first to speak, "Bruce, have you learned anything else about this other batgirl?"

"Only that whomever killed her was skill on a level I have never seen before," voices Batman, looking at Oracle and Robin while wondering how helpless they would be against someone who could kill this Dina Meyer, before continues speaking, "I'm wondering if this Arkham Knight had something to do with Batgirl's death."

"So, you do think she was a Batgirl?" asks Batwoman, but she knows the only Batgirl has ever been Barbara who has been trained since her freshman year of high school and continues being Batgirl through graduating college last year. Barbara, now 22 and with eight years of experiences under her belt has become Bruce's most trusted Lieutenant since Grayson now operates in Bludhaven.

"I do," answers Batman, "I had Lucius examine her suit after Batwoman took it to him and it is no knockoff that she brought."

"So, she had a real suit, but her identification came back negative," voices Oracle, but then they are interrupted by the alert on the computer. It flashes the symbol for Aquaman. Bruce press the button that will feedback a false image that way whomever it is can't see inside the Batcave. Just a moment later

Tula aka Aquagirl appears on the screen and says, "Batman! You must come quickly because someone has killed our King, Aquaman…"

Batman is stunned at this but quickly recovered and asks, "How?"

"Aquaman went out along with his personal guard to investigate an unknown signal. When he didn't return Queen Mera dispatched troops to search for him. Aquaman and his entire personal guard was slaughter, underwater. Even their sea creatures were slaughter," voices Tula, "Some are blaming the surface dwellers."

"I will be there as soon I can," response Batman, "Tell Mera I'm sorry for her lost and will make sure to find out who did this."

"Thank you, Batman," replies Tula, since Aquaman always spoken highly of Batman, not so much about some of the other members of the Justice League. As the screen goes dark Batman wonders, 'Who could kill Aquaman and all of his personal guards while underwater?'

 **Several Hours Later:**

 **Private Quarters,**

 **Royal Palace, Poseidonis,**

 **Atlantis, Atlantic Ocean**

Batman, Tula, and Mera are all standing in the Royal Palace, as Batman is examining Aquaman's body, Aqualad aka Garth and Lorena Marquez who will eventually be taking the named of Aquagirl replaced Tula. Batman explains, "Mera, no surface weapons did this, but I have seen technologies like this before on Apokolips."

"Darkseid?" voices Mera, "But why would he murder my husband?"

"I don't think he did. I think someone acquired the technology in the hopes that we think he did," replies Batman, wondering who could steal New Gods technologies. Bruce will need to talk with…

"Your Majesty…" came the voice of a Royal Guard, "…Orm, is here! He desired too speak with your Majesty and the surface dweller."

"Ocean Master!" says Mera knowing of Arthur's evil half-brother.

"Mera, you should speak with him," voices Batman, who had extension files on all of the Atlanteans, "It is out of character for Ocean Master to come here like this and request to speak with you. If he was the one behind Aquaman's death, then he would have already attack by now. This suggests that something else must be going on here, regarding Aquaman's death."

"Alright, tell him I will meet him in the Thorne Chamber and that Batman will accompany me," orders Mera, pushing her away through the group then starts walking toward the Throne Chamber.

 **Throne Chamber,**

 **Royal Palace, Poseidonis,**

 **Atlantis, Atlantic Ocean**

Four Royal Guards, Ocean Master, Mera, and Batman are the only individuals inside the Thorne Room, as Ocean Master is speaking, "…I didn't kill my half-brother or his personal guard, Majesty."

"You have wanted my husband dead for years!" replies Mera, while Batman stand silently beside her. Despite what one would think Batman doesn't think Ocean Master killed Aquaman because something seems off. Batman interrupts by asking, "Ocean Master, where did you get New Gods technologies from? Did you steal it?"

"What are New Gods?" asks Ocean Master, confused but he added, "If I had killed my half-brother it would had been in glory one-on-one combat and I would be celebrating his death but I'm here!"

"Hmm," mumbles Mera, thinking wondering if Ocean Master is telling the truth for once. Mera turns to Batman and asks, "My husband always spoke highly of you. I appointed you to investigate his death. I give you the authority to go anywhere."

"Thank you," replies Batman, turning from Mera to Ocean Master before he stark asking questions, "First, Orm why are you even here and how did you even know that Arthur was murdered?"

"Because, someone named Red Vengeance told me and had said Mera was blaming me. Red Vengeance also told me I was the next target…" says Ocean Master, just moments before a bullet struck him in his head. Ocean Master fall to the ground dead, as Batman sees someone in a red hood running. Batman used his grapnel gun to reach the beam that stretched across the Throne Room. Stepping on the beam Batman starts chasing after the mask assassin. However, Batman soon realized this is no ordinary assassin because not even Deadshot moved like this. Batman sees the assassin disappearing using a boom tube, New Gods technology. However, some figure is lying off to the side. Batman approaches the figure on the ground. Rolling the unconscious body over Batman uses his new scanner to identity her, as the A.I. in his suite says, "Identification, Real Name: Rose Wilson. Age: Unknown. Estimated Age: 20+: Codename: Ravager. Father: Slade Wilson aka Deathstroke. Mother: Unknown."

'Hmm, that must had been Deathstroke but why?' thought Batman, picking Rose up and carrying her back to the Bat-Sub before starting back to the Throne Room. Queen Mera is waiting impatiently for Batman to return when he reenters the Throne Room, she asks, "Did you catch the assassin, or did he escape?"

"Unfortunately, your Majesty the assassin escaped using a boom tube which is a New Gods technology, but I think the whole murder of Aquaman was to lure Ocean Master here, so they could eliminate him as well," explains Batman, knowing there will probably be civil war between the factions of Atlantis, one that is led by Queen Mera and the other is those who are loyal to Ocean Master and his anti-surface dwellers views. Queen Mera is now concern, very concern because if true then something much larger is going on but she says, "Batman, please return to the surface. I'm sending Princess Mareena along with both Tula and Lorena Marquez to the surface with you. I request that you keep her safe until I can discover who is behind the death of Aquaman."

"They will stay with me at the Batcave and I will search for any helpful information on the surface," replies Batman, as Princess Mareena, Aquaman's oldest child, come storming in and says, "Mother I will not go to the surface. I will not abandon…"

"I'm not ordering you to the surface as your mother. I'm ordering you to the surface as your Queen," voices Mera, her voicing shaking the room, "Prince Arthur is next in line for the Throne and if something was too happened to him you become Queen. It is unwise to have both of you in the same location. As your Queen, I'm commanding you to the surface, escort by Lorena and Tula. There you will live and learn from Batman. You will obey his command as if they were my own. Am I clear, Mareena?"

"I wish you weren't my mother," voices Mareena, storming off to go back her stuff. Mareena will go but that doesn't mean she will like it. Bruce looks at Mera and asks, "Are you sure Mera?"

"Yes, I'm sure but please keep my daughter safe," voices Mera, putting her mother crown back on. Even those she knows this is the right thing it still hurts to send her daughter away, but she must protect her children. Those she had an idea, but she will push that off until later. She can't be to forward as a Queen.

 **Several Hours Later:**

 **Holding Cell-One,**

 **Batcave,**

 **Wayne Manor, Gotham City**

Bruce had returned to the Batcave after showing Princess Mareena, Tula and Lorena around Wayne Manor. Batman is inside Holding Cell-One when Rose Wilson awakes and after several moments when she can finally see she manages too asks, "What happened?"

"Ravager, why did your father kill Ocean Master?" asks Bruce, those he is in his Batman armor, "Why were you two in Atlantis?"

"My father, but I haven't seen him since we were attacked," voices Rose, for the first time scare. She has never seen anyone move like that before, "We were attacked by someone calling himself the Arkham Knight. He defeated my father then took me prisoner."

If Rose could read Bruce mind she would know he is now very concern, this Arkham Knight seems to be several steps ahead of Bruce and Bruce knows nothing about him. But maintaining his cool and calm as he asks, "What can you tell me about this Arkham Knight? Like how did he manage to defeat Deathstroke?"

"It was like nothing I have ever seen before. He was faster, stronger, better equipped and armed than anyone else I had ever encountered. He also had his own private Militia. He knew everything about us, our strengths and weaknesses," explains Rose, who along with her father kills several of the Arkham Knight men before he defeated her, "At first, I thought maybe it was you but then the Arkham Knight pulled out a machinegun and started mowed down bad guys. At that moment I knew it wasn't the Batman. My father tried to fight him, but he was too powerful."

"These bad guys who did they worked for and why were you with them?" asks Bruce, who is wondering if this is going to be too much for him to handle by himself. He is going to need allies.

"Black Mask," answers Rose, "Since he said he had a job for Deathstroke and I went along because dad said something didn't feel right to him since he had started hearing things recently about this Arkham Knight's character. Copperhead was there too…"

"What was the job?" asks Batman, wondering what Copperhead, Rose is referring too since there are several individuals using that name. Rose looks up and answers, "To kill the Batman. He had started to recruit several supervillains, but Copperhead refused since the last time you two fought you saved her life. She left and a few moments later the Arkham Knight attacked. His men cut through Black Mask's men like a hot knife through butter."

"Alright, now what I'm going to do with you?" asks Batman, but Rose stands up and pleading with Batman, "Please don't send me away. I could help you! I'm a good fighter and despite my father teaching me to be nothing but a remorseless killer that is not the person I want to be. I don't want that life style, anymore."

"Alright," voices Batman, having already decided to recruit Ravager into the new Batman Family. Bruce had also decided to start recruiting other members into a new larger Batman Family.

"Really?" asks Rose surprise she figure it would be much harder.

"I'm going to give you a chance," explains Batman, before turning to leave, "Think of this as a trial period where you can prove yourself trustworthy, so you can join the Bat family."

Rose happily grins because she never really had a family before. She was raised by her prostitute mother, Lillian Worth, before her father started her training to become an assassin/vigilante.

"…now, come with me," Batman order, leading Rose out of the holding cell and into the main batcave, where some women are waiting on Batman. Batman introduces Rose to the other woman, "Rose, this is Speedy. She worked with the Green Arrow in Star City and she will be overseeing your training. Speedy met Rose."

"It is nice to meet you," says Mia Dearden, aka the third Speedy. Rose shakes Speedy's hand, while noticing her long blond hair, skintight black outfit with the yellow arrowhead between her medium-size breasts, "Batman, Red Arrow is waiting for you…"


	3. Episode One - Chapter Three

**Tuesday, January 3, 2012 C.E.**

 **Batcave,**

 **Wayne Manor,**

 **Gotham City**

After seeing Thea Queen Aka Red Arrow off, Bruce had retreated to the Batcave, continues to search for any type of useful information on this 'Arkham Knight' character. Bruce is planning to visit Clark later today to discuss the New Gods's technologies. Bruce feels arms wrap around him, Harley whispers, "Master, you're tensed. Would you like me too take care of you?"

"No, I'm alright but did you talk with Pamela?" asks Bruce, spinning around in his chair. Harley takes the opening to sit on Bruce's lap and rubs her ample butt against his might manhood. Harley kissing Bruce before nodding her head yes and says, "I did, and she is now hiding in her new lair near Miagani Island."

"I'm assuming she didn't accept my offer?" asks Bruce, as Harley appears disappointed as she never wanted anything but her master's approval, but she voices, "Pamela rejected your terms."

"Do you think she can be convinced?" asks Bruce, rubbing his hands over Harley's magnificent ass. Harley instantly peak up and says, "Oh, I think she can be convince to help you but you…"

Harley whispers the rest into Bruce's ear, causing him too grin…

 **Several Hours Later:**

 **Apartment 3-D,**

 **344 Clinton Street,**

 **New Troy Borough, Metropolis**

Clark Kent aka Superman is working on his next assignment for the Daily Planet, when Batman appears on the balcony. Clark doesn't even look up from the screen, as he says, "Hello Bruce."

"Clark, I need to speak with you," replies Bruce, who hadn't told the League yet about the recent developments in Atlantis.

Clark immediately looks up noticing the serious tone in Batman's voice. Batman is always extremely serious, but Superman can tell Bruce is deadly serious, as he voices, "So what is wrong Bruce?"

"New Gods technologies on Earth along with an emergency meeting of the Justice League," answers Bruce, who is one of seven foundering members of the new Justice League. Bruce also has studies on every League members past and present. Bruce has also created contingency plans for each League member, just in case.

"What is New Gods technology doing on Earth?" asks Clark, who has fought Darkseid several times. Bruce simply explains, "I'm unsure and that is why I came seeking your opinion on how these technologies would get to Earth from Apokolips or New Genesis."

"They would need a boom tube shouldn't a Mother Box be detected by the Watchtower sensors?" asks Clark, getting even more concern because this is unlike Bruce. Bruce shakes his head before explaining, "I have already checked the Watchtower sensor logs but there was no detection of unauthorized mother box use."

"Then we had a seriously problem!" replies Clark, who has enough on his mind with his relationship with Lois Lane going through a rough patch. Bruce simply disappears back outside before traveling to the Watchtower space station in orbit of the Earth.

 **Two Hours Later:**

 **Council Conference Room,**

 **Justice League Watchtower,**

 **Orbit of Earth**

The in geosynchronous orbit some 22,300 miles above the Earth is the Justice League Watchtower. Six of the seven foundering members of the Justice League are sitting in Council Conference Room, when the Flash aka Barry Allen voices, "Where is Aquaman?"

"Maybe Batman knows," replies Hal Jordan aka Green Lantern who never heard back from Batman after requesting assisting. Batman isn't his self but answers, "Aquaman, I mean Arthur was murder…"

"What?" asks Jonna J'onzz, aka Martian Manhunter while Diana Prince, aka Wonder Woman asks, "Batman, when did this happened?"

"I found out about it just yesterday. Queen Mere contacted me because Arthur left instructions for her to contact only me if something terrible happened. I know they used a boom tube along with also killing Ocean Master. I gave chase, but they escape," explains Batman, not telling the League everything, he rarely does. J'onn asks, "But who could kill Aquaman on his home turf."

"Someone very powerfully," answers Superman, knowing there was more going on here than what Bruce told him early. Batman voicing, "They are using New Gods technologies & then there is…"

But before Batman can finish the Watchtower alert sounds and in a flash Batman is walking out of the Council Conference Room to the Main control room of the watchtower. Standing in the main control room is Cyborg, aka Victor Stone, who explains, "Orion…"

"Who is that?" asks Flash, watching Orion is fighting an unknown figure. Cyborg continues, "Orion is fighting the Arkham Knight…"

"Orion is losing!" voices Superman, knowing Orion is at least a match for either himself or Darkseid. All the hero's eyes zoom to the screen and it is clear Orion, one of the most powerful heroes in the known universe is getting his ass handled too him.

 **Dakota City,**

 **Dakota County,**

 **Nebraska, United States**

Batman has traveled to Dakota City, where Orion is battling the Arkham Knight. Icon had also joined the battle against the Akrham Knight but even together Icon and Orion seem to be no match for the mysterious figure. Just as Batman is reaching the ongoing battle, Icon is sent flying through the air. As Batman is running forward he sees a helmetless Orion on his knees as the Arkham Knight delivers a killing blown to the head of Orion.

"No!" someone yells, as Batman throw several batarangs at the Arkham Knight, but the Arkham Knight easily defected them. The Arkham Knight seeing the Batman quickly approaching, the Arkham Knight opens a boom tube escaping the destruction he had caused.

'Damn it' thought Batman, as the portal close before he can follow the Arkham Knight through. Batman turns to see who was screaming and sees Mister Miracle lying on the ground, clearly in pain. Batman find this odd since Mister Miracle was last reported on New Genesis. Batman races over to Mister Miracle aka Scott Free, kneeing beside him he asks, "Why are you even here?"

"Batman, get away from me?" yells Mister Miracle, but suddenly Scott uses a New Gods blaze he stabs Batman in the side, near his ribs, before mumbling, "The Arkham Knight send his regards!"

Batman collapse onto the ground, in the worst pain he had ever felt before falling unconscious. Scott hating himself for stabbing Batman, place a hand on Batman's body gifting him a single gift & saying, "Bruce, please take care of Barda for me…"

Superman and the other Council Members arrived on the scene, to finding Orion and Mister Miracle dead, Icon crippled and Batman badly injured. Superman taking charge orders, "Diana help get Batman and Icon back to the Watchtower and go speak with Barda."

Wonder Woman nods her head yes before flying off to talk with Barda Free aka Big Barda, wife of Mister Miracle. Superman sees a crowd of people with stunning looks on their faces. Rarely does a superhero ever loses but for two of them to fall in a single battle is unheard of. Worst is that the League still has no idea of whom this Arkham Knight is or how he got his hands on New Gods technologies. Superman orders, "J'onn you're in charge. I'm taking a team to New Genesis, to get to the bottom of this…"

"Are you sure that is a wise idea?" asks J'onn, since with Batman injured the League is down too just five council members.

"I don't see any other choice. Whenever Wonder Woman gets back we will depart," answers Superman, wondering who else he should take with him. Those Clark knows this will leave only J'onn, Hal, and Barry left to lead the league. The Justice League chain of command was in the following order: Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman, Martian Manhunter, Green Lantern, and the Flash. Hal who had been listening to the conversion voices, "Maybe we should promote someone to fill in for Aquman and temporal for Batman."

"I second that," replies the Flash, had raced over after seeing Hal joined the conversion. Barry Allen is the youngest member of the Justice League by age and experiences. However, he is often sees as the heart of the group. Superman voices, "We will continue this discussion more, whenever Wonder Woman gets back."

"Who are you thinking of adding?" asks Hal, who had a few ideas himself. J'onn commenting, "Cyborg and Hawkgirl are the mostly likely candidates those Hawkman and Hawkwoman are also options."

Hawkman aka Katar Hol or Carter Hall along with his wife Hawkwoman, aka Shayera Thal or Sharon Parker are the parents of Hawkgirl, aka Shayera Hol aka Shiera Hall. Hawkman and Hawkwoman are from the planet Thanagar and were sent on a mission to the Earth to capture a dangerous criminal since then Earth had become their adopted home. Hawkgirl later joined her parents who are now on permeant assignment to the Earth, with their assignment being Thanagar Ambassadors to the Justice League/U.N.

 **Wednesday, January 4, 2012 C.E.**

 **Council Conference Room,**

 **Justice League Watchtower,**

 **Orbit of Earth**

Batman is resting in sickbay, while the five remaining council members are discussing who should fill in for Batman temporally and replaced Aquaman but Wonder Woman is against the idea, "No…"

"Diana, we had been over this, Aquaman is dead. Batman is injured, and we have a new threat. The Arkham Knight killed Orion and Mister Miracle we can't just sit here and do nothing," voices Clark who was quite surprised by Wonder Woman's reaction.

"I understand that but the rules regarding the Justice League are clear, Batman had final say over new candidates," explains Diana, who joined the League after Batman spoke to her about it.

"We are not talking about new candidates. We are talking about having two league members fill in temporally. Once Batman is back on his feet he can make a final decision regarding who will replace Aquaman," voices Hal, knowing Arthur dead upset the balance between the two factions within the League. Batman, Wonder Woman, and Aquaman, lead the pro-Earth faction, which favor Earth remaining an independent planet within the galaxy. Superman, Martian Manhunter, and Green Lantern, lead the pro-Universe faction, which favors Earth joining the United Planets.

"I still think the five us can lead the league without finding temporally replacement," replies Wonder Woman, who had come to trust Batman, since he helped saved Themyscira from Felix Faust.

"I think we should vote," voices Barry, who is often caught in the middle between the two fractions. Barry can see both side but often find himself favoring Superman's argument. With only Wonder Woman voting against it, the vote is 4-1 in favor meaning now Superman will need to decide on whomever will sit in for the time being. Superman is thinking that Cyborg would be the temporal replacement since he is the first on Bruce's shortlist.

 **Batman's Quarters,**

 **Justice League Watchtower,**

 **Orbit of Earth**

Resting in his quarters, Bruce is awake but in pain when Wonder Woman comes storming in. Nurse Fiona Wilson, who joined the support staff for the League after the Arkham City Incident, is in the room checking on Bruce. Also in the room is Doctor Leslie Thompkins, who Bruce personally recruited. Diana wants to talk but Leslie explain, "I'm sorry but Bruce needs to get his rest."

"I need to speak with him for a few minutes," replies Diana, locking eyes with Leslie but it is Bruce who announces, "It is alright Leslie, I need to talk to her for a few minutes, alone."

"Alright but only for a few minutes," voices Leslie, before she and Fiona exiting the room. The Watchtower does have a medical bay but if the hero isn't in too critical condition they are moved too their quarters, because of the limit space in sickbay.

"What is wrong Diana?" asks Bruce, despite being in pain it isn't as bad as it should be and that has him even more worried.

"We just voted to have someone fill in for you and Aquaman," answers Diana, who first thought she would get along better with Superman, but she had grown closer to Bruce and away from Clark.

"That's alright. I figure Clark would takes this opportunity to tip the balance fully in his favor," replies Bruce, who knows Barry had been voting more and more with the pro-galaxy faction.

"Cyborg was selected to fill in for you while you're recovering and Hawkgirl will replace Aquaman," voices Diana, knowing that Cyborg is like Barry caught between Superman and Batman while Hawkgirl had been steadily siding with Superman. Bruce just leaning back and voices, "Diana, the Arkham Knight is a much bigger concern, than the issues between the League's fractions."

"You seem to be taking this much better than I thought you would," commenting Diana, but Bruce just stare at the screen, showing the aftermath of the battle. After a several minutes of silent he asks, "How is Barda handling the loss of her husband?"

"She was devastated but she is a strong woman who will push through. I did invite her too come stay with me for a while," answers Diana, who has become friend with several of the women members of the Justice League like Barda, Supergirl, and Canary.

"Diana, there is something I need you to do for me," voices Bruce, not wanting to ask but seeing no other option, "I'm going to need you on that team that go too New Genesis with Superman."

"Alright but as team leader wont Superman selects his own team?" asks Diana, but Bruce had already figured on this, so he explains, "Normally but you're going to insist on volunteering."

"You don't trust Clark to tell you everything?" asks Diana, who had seen the rift between the two superheroes continue to widen.

"Let just said I would rather have someone I don't doubt what they are telling me on that team," explains Batman, knowing normal mission team had five members. Diana nod before asking, "Fine! But do you think he will allow me to bring, Wonder Girl?"

"On the mission I think you're going to need as much firepower as possibly," answers Batman, but he feels his strength leaving him again and voices, "Alright Diana, I'm going to get my rest."

Diana leaves as Bruce stares at the screen pondering the future…

 **Four Hours Later:**

Batman is stilling resting and recovering when Katherine Kane aka Batwoman step into the room and asks, "How are you feeling?"

"Better, much better than I should be," answers Bruce, sitting up, "Anyway, I wanted to talk to you about something important."

"It is about the other Batgirl?" asks Kate, who was talking with the girls about Dina Meyer. Bruce nod before answering, "Yes, her real name is Barbara Gordon. Now, how that is even possible is currently unknown, but I'm concern about this Arkham Knight."

"But Barbara Gordon is safe and sound! I just left her at the mansion," voices Kate, she knows Bruce wouldn't joke about something like this. Hell, Bruce never jokes about anything and he is almost never wrong but how can Dina Meyer also be Barbara.

"I tested Dina's DNA and it was a perfect match for Barbara," explains Bruce, who hadn't told anyone else about this yet, but Kate is essentially his second-in-command. Bruce then hands Kate something while explaining, "I found a picture of you while I was researching on Arkham Knight and the other, Barbara Gordon."

"Huh?" asks Kate, taking the picture, which shows her on a baseball card, wearing a tight black dress, "I never took this…"

"Look at the date," says Bruce, who thought the picture was hot.

"It's dated 1940?" asks Kate, before reading it, "It also said To Maggie, Love Kate but does that mean Maggie Sawyer? Because…"

"You also weren't alive in 1940, so it can't be you. Unless…" commenting Bruce, but he can't shake the feeling that it is her.

"Unless what?" asks Kate, who never had a relationship with Maggie Sawyer. Bruce continues, "…yes, I knew that but unless it was made to look like you, but that leads to the question, how?"

"And why?" replies Kate, "Do you think it is the Arkham Knight."

"He would be my first guess," commenting Bruce, feeling drained.

"Are you hurting? Do I need to get the nurse?" asks Kate, who is up for the challenge of leading the team while Bruce is injured.

"No, it is alright, but I do want you to take over my seat on the council while I'm recovering," says Bruce, who isn't going to be pushed around by Kent, "So are you up for that challenge?"

Kate is pondering her options since it is one thing to lead the team but it's another thing all together to be a council member for the Justice League. After thinking it over Kate answers, "It would be my honor too fill in for you, while you're recovering!"

"Sounds good, you will need to go and tell Clark that you will be filling in for me while I'm recovering," replies Bruce, he picks Kate for several reasons, including that it will piss off Clark but also because he is confident that Kate can do the job.

"I will go speak with him right now, I know he isn't a fan of mine, but he will need to get over that," voices Kate, before turning to leave but she stops and asks, "What are we going to do about everything regarding the Arkham Knight's figure? Dina?"

"I don't know yet, but I will figure it out," replies Bruce, seeing something on the face of Kate, "And if I need help I have people who I can depend on like you plus your picture was sexy."

"Thank," voices Kate, flashing her bum at Bruce since she is bi.

Bruce grins, as Kate exits the room going to talk with Superman.

Later Bruce is resting in the Watch Tower, high above the Earth. He is looking out his quarter's window, watching the planet silently turning. He slowly stretches his sore muscles, feeling the pull and burn as they strain. Almost as if his mind was signaling her, there is a knock at his door Harley Quinn comes in, dressed in her sexy nurse outfit, very similar to the one of the nurse that is on staff at the Watch Tower, and carrying a vase of flowers. Bruce remembers the outfit as being her costume from Arkham Asylum…


	4. Episode One - Chapter Four

_Author's Note: For those who are reading my_ Batman: Arkham Chronicles _, I'm aware that there are some mistakes in the three posted chapters of_ Batman: Arkham Chronicles _. Even though the chapters had been edited, they are still some minor grammar errors and story mistakes. I'm planning to post updated chapters fixing any errors or mistakes. However, I'm going to wait until I finish the first season of_ Batman: Arkham Chronicles _. I hope this doesn't take away from the reading experience of my Batman: Arkham fan fiction._

 _Next, if you're interested in reading the adult sex scenes, you can read them here:_

www dot literotica dot com/s/batman-arkham-city-chronicles

 _or here:_

storiesonline dot net/s/16353/batman-arkham-city-chronicles

Batman: Arkham City Chronicles _, and_ Batman: Arkham Chronicles _are the exact same story. However,_ Batman: Arkham City _Chronicles includes the additional adult sex scenes. I removed them from_ Batman: Arkham Chronicles _for several reasons, including that I separate my erotica fan fiction from my non-erotica fan fiction._

 _I would like to thank Emily Thayer for editing the chapter._

 **Thursday, January 5, 2012 C.E.**

 **Batman's Quarters,**

 **Justice League Watchtower,**

 **Orbit of Earth**

Batman is feeling much better. Bruce is actually sitting up talking with Doctor Leslie Thompkins, who is dumbfounded, "It would seem Scott transferred his healing ability to you, Bruce."

"I didn't realize that was possible?" asks Bruce, while wondering what else Scott did to him. Leslie answers, "It shouldn't be since New God physiology is different to that of humans."

"What else do you think Scott transferred to me?" asks Bruce, not feeling any different. Leslie, looking over her notes, answers, "It seems that Scott transferred his abilities of superhuman stamina, his healing power and it seems immortality…"

"Immortality?" asks Bruce, who never had powers before. The stamina isn't that much different from his peak-human stamina, and the healing power will be extremely helpful, but immortality?

"Your cells are showing signs of reversing aging. Once the process is done you should be almost twenty years younger, physically speaking," says Leslie, knowing that would make Bruce eighteen again. Bruce ponders this, as he is in better shape today than he was when he was in college, just not as fast.

"I don't know how I'm going to handle this. I never had powers before," voices Bruce, who had always been proud of the fact that he is just some guy in a Batsuit. Leslie sympathetically says, "Well, your stamina and healing are not technically powers. They are just enhancements, hence me saying abilities not powers. The immortality I still don't fully understand but it would seem that Scott knew he was dying and felt the planet needed Batman."

"The Arkham Knight is something else if he can kill superheroes with ease. I mean Aquaman, Orion, and Mister Miracle all dead plus I get the feeling he is just getting warmed up," voices Bruce, who had yet to see a pattern in the Arkham Knight's moves but there are always patterns. Even seemingly random events are part of a larger pattern. Leslie is surprised as it is unlike Bruce to just show honest human emotions. Leslie had known Bruce for years and he is always so in control and confident, but Bruce's tone causes her to ask, "There is a tone in your voice that sounds like you don't believe you can win?"

"It is not that," answers Bruce, "It is that I haven't faced anyone like this before. The Joker just wanted chaos, but the Arkham Knight is on another level. He is logical with New Gods…"

Bruce doesn't get to finish, as his cell phone rings, despite not recognizing the number he picks up his cell and says, "Hello?"

"Hello Beloved, there is something I need to tell you," replies the sexy voice of Talia. Bruce is surprised because Talia had never called him before, not on his cell phone.

"Is everything alright?" asks Bruce, wondering what she needs to tell him. There is an awkward silence before she voices, "I'm…"

There is another awkward silence before Talia tells Bruce the news, "My beloved I'm almost six weeks pregnant with our child."

Bruce is stunned at the news and begins to count backward. Six weeks would have been Thanksgiving and they did spend the holiday together. Bruce looks toward Leslie, as she exits the room with the doors closing behind her, he asks, "Are you sure?"

"Are you asking if I'm sure I'm pregnant or if I'm sure the child is yours?" asks Talia, who wouldn't tell Bruce if she wasn't sure. Bruce replies, "Are you sure that you're pregnant?"

"I'm sure since my doctors confirmed it," voices Talia, who didn't expect this reaction from Bruce.

Talia thought Bruce would be overjoyed as Bruce says, "Well then that is great new…"

"Also, the answer is yes. That it is your child. haven't been with any other man, not in several years. And if you remember, you filled my pussy repeatedly over the holiday with your semen," giggles Talia, knowing Bruce is turning red and she is right. Bruce is partly embarrassed but also partly aroused since there had always been something special between the two of them.

"Alright, I will be back in the mansion in a couple days. Why don't you meet me on your boat in the Gotham Harbor and we can talk?" voices Bruce, who hopes Talia's behavior is because of the pregnancy.

Talia replies, "OK but I'm going to bring Nyssa."

"That's fine. She is part of the family now," says Bruce, who enjoyed the threesome with Talia and Nyssa, just a few days ago.

"I will see you whenever you get back to the mansion, my beloved," replies Talia, just moments before the line goes dead.

 **Friday, January 6, 2012 C.E.**

 **Batman's Quarters,**

 **Justice League Watchtower,**

 **Orbit of Earth**

Bruce is up and moving around preparing to leave the room where he has been recovering from his injuries. Bruce, now fully recovered, is thinking about how he is going to be a father, when the doors to his quarters open. Bruce turns his head to see Stephanie Brown and Cassandra Cain standing there. Stephanie is dressed in her Robin costume while Cassandra is dressed in her Black Bat costume. Bruce is surprised since he asked Kate to fly him back to Gotham, but Bruce asks, "Why are you two here?"

"Batwoman is handling League business," answers Cassandra, "So we volunteered to take you back. Harper is waiting for us."

Harper Row, aka Bluebird will be piloting one of the League's Javelins to take Bruce back to the manor. Bruce for the first time noticed Stephanie and Cassandra. Cassandra is the daughter of David Cain and Lady Shiva. She had her mother's Asian features with long black hair and big large breasts, bust size D. Stephanie is white with blue eyes, long blonde hair, and medium-size breasts, bust size C. Finally, Harper had blue eyes, purple hair which she had started to grow longer like the other girls and smaller-size breasts bust size B. All three girls are the same height and roughly the same weight. Cassandra overall is the most experienced of the three girls while Stephanie is the least experienced since she had only been with two guys. Harper prefers girls, saying she is bisexual but hadn't met a guy she trusts, likes, or cares enough about to had sex with yet, though she has a list of girlfriends.

 **Cockpit,**

 **Javelin,**

 **North Atlantic Ocean**

After leaving the Watchtower, Harper Row pilots the Javelin over the North Atlantic Ocean, before placing the Javelin on autopilot. Getting out of the pilot's seat Harper walks back to where Bruce is sitting quietly. Harper exchanges looks with the other girls before putting their plan into action. Cassandra standing in the middle, with Stephanie standing on her left, and Harper on her right, when she asks, "Bruce, can we talk to you?"

"Sure," answers Bruce, turning to look at the three girls, each one seems nervous, but they also seem excited and clearly, they are up to something.

Cassandra being the most experienced girl is speaking for the group, "My mother told me about you Bruce or should I say she told me about your two times together. Now all three of us want what you had been giving to Harley and Barbara…"

 **Batcave,**

 **Wayne Manor,**

 **Gotham City**

Clearing up the Javelin after their 'roman orgy' Bruce and the girls all walk into the Batcave. Cassandra, Stephanie, and Harper all need a good shower since they can still feel Bruce's loads inside their pussies, but it is an amazing feeling. Batwoman is sitting at the Batcomputer, she turns to see the four walking in and asks, "How did I beat the four of you back?"

"We had some engine problems," answers Harper, as she can feel Bruce's baby juices running down her legs. Kate smile as she knows that any engine problems would have been recorded in the flight's logs, but Bruce asks, "So what was the League business?"

"Oh, Queen Maxima and Queen Bee have been recruited by Aresia. Plus, Diana went to speak with her mother on Themyscira regarding this new League of Harmony," explains Kate, since she could get used to being on the Council full-time, "Also, Clark will he holding a vote on Cyborg becoming a permanent member of the Council whenever you're back on your feet, unless I vote on your behalf. However, J'onn put forward the idea of having Mera to replace Aquaman. This way the Atlanteans don't feel left out."

"Tell the boy scout that you can vote in my place. I favor Mera," answers Bruce, who could get used to having Batwoman fill in for him on the council, "As for Queen Maxima and Queen Bee I will speak with Diana about Aresia but for now where is Harley?"

"She is waiting for you in your bedroom. She mentioned that Pamela is ready to speak with you about your term," answers Kate, who not sure what Harley was talking about but that is normal since Harley is fucking bat-shit crazy in Kate's opinion.

"Thanks," voices Bruce, before he starts walking to the elevator.

 **Master Bedroom,**

 **Wayne Manor,**

 **Gotham City**

Bruce walks into his bedroom, to sees Harley lying on the bed. Harley looks up at him with the look of a kid on Christmas morning after they open the toy they wanted, she says, "Master!"

Even with his early session, Bruce feels himself getting aroused, but he must focus on the task at hand, before he replies, "Huh, just go get dressed Harley, since we are going to talk to Pamela…"

Harley sits up as her big beautiful breasts jiggle back and forth. Bruce notice that Harley's nipples are rock hard, as he continues, "…after Talia gets here, I want to meet with everyone because I have a very important announcement to make regarding…"

Harley starts tearing up, but Bruce immediately takes Harley into his arms and continues, "…it is nothing like that. It just something that I feel that the group should hear while everyone is together because it will change everything within the group."

Harley wants to ask a question but the look on Bruce's face says it is something that he doesn't want to talk about. Harley stands on her tiptoes before kissing her master, while Bruce is fighting the urge to throw her on the bed and fuck the shit out of her, but he just slaps her on her ample ass while sending her out of the room. Bruce then takes the elevator down to the Batcave and gets dressed in one of his batsuits. A few minutes later Harley is sitting in the Batmobile while Bruce climbs in, he asks, "Ready?"

"Hell yes!" voices Harley, leaning over before whispering, "But would you like me to suck your huge dick while you're driving?"

"You're insatiable," replies Batman, as he put the Batmobile into gear. Harley grins before saying, "Right but only for you!"

 **Poison Ivy's Lair,**

 **Amusement Mile,**

 **Arkham City**

Batman and Harley step into Poison Ivy's Lair, as Poison Ivy says, "Hello Harley I see you brought the Bat with you too!"

Batman's hand is on his batarang, when he voices, "Who are you?"

"I'm Pamela Isley, don't you recognize me Harley?" asks Poison Ivy, with her forest green skin replaced by her natural white tone, yellow eyeballs and irises. She still has her red lipstick and long red hair, but leaves cover her massive breasts down her side along her ribs. Ivy's leaves turn again on Ivy's hips covering her pink pussy. Harley is stunned at the change of her friend and asks, "Red, what happened to you? You changed again?"

"Mother nature is always changing and evolving," answers Poison, before being lowered to right in front of Batman and Harley by her loyal plants that Ivy often referred to them as her babies, "Now Batman, I have reconsidered your offer and I agree…"

"But?" asks Bruce, wondering what Pamela is up too because she is not acting like her normal self. Ivy grins before she answers, "I want you to fuck me with your huge cock while you make me yours!"

"What?" asks Bruce, while Harley is stunned silent because this is a side she never seen of her friend and lover before. Harley finally manages to ask, "But Red, you've never been with a male?"

"Mother nature is always changing and evolving," replies Ivy, though she is not the Poison Ivy that Harley had ever met before. Ivy continues, "I had been thinking about this and there is no other man on the planet I trust enough. It had to be Batman."

"I could agree to this," voices Batman, "But I'm curious, why? What has changed? Second, do you know anything about the Arkham Knight? Third and last, would you be willing to join my harem?"

"Like I said before mother nature is always changing and evolving. It is my time to reproduce and who better than the Batman? Second, I know nothing about the Arkham Knight," replies the second Poison Ivy, as the real Poison Ivy struggles. She can see the second Poison Ivy talking with Batman and Harley but can't warn Batman that this 'Pamela' isn't her. Poison Ivy also had learned things about this Arkham Knight but can only continue to struggle as the second Poison Ivy continues, "I could think of nothing better than sharing your huge penis with a group of beautiful, cock-hungry slutty women!"

Bruce can't believe his ears at what this long-time rogue is saying. Bruce had known for quite a while that Poison Ivy despised men. Ivy despised men because of their attitudes along with their actions against both Mother Nature and the Earth. Harley is even more surprised than Bruce but manages to ask, "Is this because I ended our relationship and I'm now with him?"

"It had nothing to do with that Harley!" replies Ivy, taking the few steps over to her friend, "Our relationship was always doomed to fail because you always went back to the Joker. Now that the Joker is dead, instead of coming back to me you become the Batman and besides, I had been fighting him for years but each time he defeated me. So, I thought maybe if I'm willing to service him he will help me with my crusade to save the planet?"

Bruce finally asks, "There must be more to this than just that?"

"Oh, there is the little issue of the Legion of Doom," voices Ivy, who fled after rejecting the Legion invitation to join, "

Gorilla Grodd created the Legion for an unknown purpose. I was originally going to join Grodd, but she convinced me not to…"

"Who, Harley?" asks Bruce, but Ivy shakes her head no before explaining, "…I was convinced by Talia, who told me to help you."

"Talia?" asks Harley, knowing Talia al Ghul is the daughter of Ra's al Ghul. Bruce voices, "No, Talia is the former apprentice of Felix Faust and whatever Grodd is into had her worried, then…"

"She told me to give you this," voices Ivy, handling Bruce a piece of paper, which read, "Batman meet me at Superbabes Sunday January 8, 10pm." 'What type of trouble can Talia be in?' Bruce thinks to himself. Bruce had some dealings with her before but normally it been either assisting another hero or with the Justice League. Ivy breaks the silence by asking, "So what now?"

Bruce doesn't know why he does it, but he pulls Ivy to him while placing a kiss on her red lips. A normal woman would feel jealous, but Harley is not normal and instead feels joy. If her Master wants Red, then he can have her friend. Harley interrupts the kiss by kissing her master before kissing Ivy. Bruce thinks, 'Oh, what the hell?' as the Ivy and Harley start undressing him.

 **Abandoned Warehouse,**

 **Somerset District,**

 **Gotham City**

Meanwhile across Gotham, a very different meeting is happened. Gorilla Grodd is meeting with Aresia, who had been trying to recruit female members of his Legion of Doom into her female-only League of Harmony. Grodd is trying to convince Aresia to join him as he explains, "…Aresia join the Legion of Doom and together, we will become stronger than even the Justice League!"

"The League of Harmony will never be led by a man," answers Aresia, who developed her hatred of men because of her life experiences and her Amazon teachings. Grodd isn't pleased as he explains, "I have told you before I'm a Gorilla not a human man."

"Then let me rephrase my statement. The League of Harmony will never be led by a male," answers Aresia, who had long blonde hair, blue eyes, and big huge tits. Grodd angrily forms a fist but is interrupt when they hear a voice laughing, before saying, "Now girls, you're both pretty but I don't have time. I would like to offer you both a deal. Join me and you will get everything you want or oppose me and make your last stand here."

"Blockbuster, kill him," orders Grodd, staring at the man in a suit of armor similar to Batman. Blockbuster moves toward the unknown figure and despite the size difference and Blockbuster's super-strength the unknown figure isn't worries. Blockbuster charges full steam ahead at the unknown figure, who easily evades the attack while landing behind Blockbuster. Then the unknown figure uses both hands to grab each side of Blockbuster's head and says, "I saw this on Game of Thrones and I'm curious if it is doable."

Then the unknown figure crushes the skull of Blockbuster who even with his super-strength can't stop the unknown figure. Gorilla Grodd looks on horrified at the unknown figure. Aresia and her two Lieutenants, Queen Bee and Maxima flee while Grodd just watches Blockbuster's head explode. The unknown figure without a change in tone simply says, "I will offer you another chance. Join me or oppose me and die. Grodd if you join me you can have this planet after I kill the Batman but what is it going to be?"

"Who are you?" asks Grodd, who only brought two of his bodyguards with him, Blockbuster and Electrocutioner. The unknown figure smiles before answering, "I'm known simply as the Arkham Knight."

Just then the Electrocutioner comes charging but the Arkham Knight spins faster than Grodd can blink and pulls out some type of weapon before sending Electrocutioner flying across the room. The Arkham Knight then turns back to Grodd like nothing has happened and continues, "And unlike Batman, I don't have a problem with guns," then pulls the trigger again, blowing Grodd's face off. As Grodd's lifeless body falls to the ground, Catwoman is watching the whole encounter before quickly fleeing into the Gotham night and lucky for her the Arkham Knight doesn't pursue, though he says, "Soon Selina! Very soon Selina, you will be on your knees!"

Catwoman is racing across Gotham City, since she knows there is only one person who can stop this Arkham Knight, and that is her on again, off again boyfriend and lover, Batman aka Bruce Wayne…


	5. Episode One - Chapter Five

**Saturday, January 7, 2012 C.E.**

 **Roof of Poison Ivy's Lair,**

 **Amusement Mile,**

 **Arkham City**

Bruce left Harley and Poison Ivy asleep, fully satisfied, with bellies full of his cum. Batman went outside in the cold Gotham night, and across the rooftops sees a figure running toward him. Batman snaps into action, using his grapple gun, Bruce moves closer to the figure and recognizes it is Catwoman being chased by several heavily armed men. Batman can hear the gunfire as they get closer but using his new third-generation Remote Electrical Charge or R.E.C. for short, fires once causing an electromagnetic pulse to shock the armed thugs chasing Catwoman. Catwoman for her part knows that shot came from Batman and starts running in the direction she thinks the shot came from. However, Selina turns the wrong way, so Batman uses his line launcher to zoom across the night sky before dropping onto the group chasing Selina. Catwoman sees Batman hit the roof and is surprised that he doesn't go crashing through it but thinks, 'Oh, thank the Lord!'

Batman engages in hand-to-hand combat with several thugs, but he is surprised on how well-trained they are. Catwoman for her part, turns her head around and sees the fight raging on before turning around using her whip to take out one of the thugs. While Batman is fighting two thugs, Catwoman uses both her caltrops and bolas to take out another couple more thugs. But with even more armed thugs joining the fight, Batman throws a thug into the several other thugs before grabbing Selina and using his grapple gun he escapes. The thugs continue to fire but the thug leader voices, "Let them go. We need to get back to base."

"Won't the boss have our head?" asks a second thug but the lead thug just shakes his head no as he voices, "The boss had a plan."

 **Abandoned Gotham Light and Power Building,**

 **Sheldon Park,**

 **Arkham City**

Batman and Catwoman gently land on the roof of one of the abandoned buildings inside Sheldon Park. Batman is holding Catwoman in his arms and despite feeling her ample breasts pressing against his batsuit, sex is the last thing on his mind.

After several minutes of silence, Batman asks, "Are you alright?"

"No! I'm better now but Bruce what are we going to do?" asks Selina, catching Bruce by surprise since Selina never used his first name when he is in costume. Selina stares into Bruce's eyes while he shares into her green eyes as he voices, "Selina…"

Catwoman just kisses Batman, as the snow starts gently falling but neither one cares, as Selina whispers, "I need you here and now!"

 **Several Hours Later:**

 **North Beach,**

 **Canarsie Island,**

 **Northern Gotham Islands, Northern Bay of Gotham**

Located north of Gotham City near the Gotham City International Airport are the Northern Gotham Islands, a protected wildlife refuge and visitor center, where Batman had brought Catwoman for safety. Bruce's grandfather, Patrick Wayne lead the push for the islands not to be developed but protected for both the wildlife and future Gotham generations. North Beach, an abandoned resort town, is a secret hideout that only members of the Bat's family know about. Batgirl, Batwoman, Robin, Huntress, Black Bat and Gotham Girl had all arrived after being summoned by Batman. Catwoman is still shaken up but feels safe now that she is with Bruce. With Batwoman arriving she asks, "Batman, what was so important, that you need us out here instead of the Batcave?"

"Catwoman was attacked tonight by thugs working for the Arkham Knight. Catwoman even saw the individual claiming to be the Arkham Knight," explains Bruce, as he turning to Selina and motioning for her to speak. Selina still nervous voices, "He dressed in a suit that is like armor. I saw him kill Gorilla Grodd and two of his bodyguards like they were flies on a wall."

"How can he be that powerful and we never heard of him before?" asks Batgirl, but Bruce had been trying to figure that out since Catwoman told him what she saw early tonight. Batwoman asks, "Bruce, what two bodyguards did the Arkham Knight killed?"

"According to Selina's description, it would seem that it was Blockbuster and Electrocutioner. Now Blockbuster is a mindless brute but had super-strength. For someone to dispatched him easily would be Superman-level strength," answers Bruce, "Though I'm not sure if Electrocutioner was actually killed or not because Catwoman said earlier she thought he was but wasn't sure."

"I saw him go flying through the air like a ragdoll and I don't know how anyone could survived that, but I did see the Arkham Knight crush Blockbuster's skull and killing Grodd by blowing off his face with some type of advance assault rifle," replies Catwoman, but Oracle, who been listening in on the comm channel, announces, "Uh…Electrocutioner is currently at the Royal Hotel."

"Are you sure?" asks Batman, pulling his earpiece to reply to Oracle's message on his personal in-suit communication system. There is a short pause before Oracle says, "Maybe! This one is similar but has a large scar on the left-side of his face and…"

"That is Lester Buchinsky, son of the original Electrocutioner, Jon Maddox Buchinsky," answers Batman, "That must have been who Catwoman saw tonight with Grodd. Lester's face was scarred when he was a child when he was playing with his father's shock gloves."

"Did his father do it or was it an accident?" asks Huntress, who herself has some major childhood trauma because of her parent's deaths. Helena's parents were murdered when she was a little girl by the rival mafia boss, who was pushing in on her father's territory. After killing her father, the mafia boss raped and eventually kill Helena's mother, Maria Bertinelli, née Panessa. Bruce gives Helena a sympathetic look before answering, "According to what I have been able to piece together it was an accident, but why would both of them be in Gotham here and now?"

"Something is happening…" a voice that Bruce doesn't recognize.

"Who was that?" asks Bruce, as everyone looks around for the voice. The feminine voice continues, "…the name is Orwell and I'm here to help you Batman, or should I call you, Bruce Wayne?"

'Wonderful! Another villain I know nothing about,' thought Bruce, still looking around for the voice but Batwoman asks, "Orwell, if you're really here to help, why not show yourself?"

"In time I will become an important member of your team but for now my safety is my top priority. However, Bruce and Kate you must travel to Nutten Isles, the abandoned airport terminal," replies the voice, Bruce knows the island, which had a military and later a civilian airport was closed in the 1960s and the islands had been unpopulated ever since. Bruce immediately snaps into actions and orders, "Selina, go with everyone back to the Batcave. Kate and I will travel to Nutten Isles in the Batwing."

"What Batwing?" asks Robin, knowing Bruce came in the Batmobile.

"Stephanie, you and Cassandra takes the Batmobile back to the Batcave. While I will take the Batmobile prototype to the abandoned airport with Batwoman," replies Bruce, getting back into his Batman's mindset as he moves off to where the new prototype Batmobile rest with the other Batwings. The prototype Batmobile known as the Type 8 Batmobile is a 'flying car' that used advanced prototype repulsion technologies to hover just meters above the ground, however it is close to a Landspeeder, as seen in Star Wars. Bruce is already working on designing an actual flying Batmobile, the Type 10 but that is still many years away from being developed or even tested. Selina desperately wants to stay with Bruce, but she doesn't say anything as Batman and Batwoman takes off for the new Batmobile.

 **Abandoned Airport Terminal,**

 **Nutten Isles,**

 **Upper Bay of Gotham**

Batman and Batwoman travel the short distance between the two airports in Gotham. Beside Gotham City International Airport, Gotham also has Archie Goodwin International Airport, and finally the smallest of the third, John F. Kennedy Regional Airport. The abandoned airport terminal is located on an island just off the mainland, in the Upper Bay of Gotham and across from where the John F. Kennedy Regional Airport looks over the bay. Batman and Batwoman make their way through the abandoned building, when Batwoman asks, "Batman, what are we looking for?"

"I'm not sure yet, but I will know it when I see it," replies Batman, as he can tell that someone had been living here. Batman hears something and raise his hand to stop Batwoman, when he notices a figure approaching them. Batman quietly sneaks down, as does Batwoman. Batman knows he had seen that woman before, she is a henchwoman for the criminal Victor Zsasz, but Zsasz hadn't been seen since he escaped several months after the Arkham City Incident. Batman whispers to Batwoman, "Be careful she works for Zsasz," but the henchwoman notices something and scream, "I'm not going back!" before opening fire with a submachine gun.

Batwoman leaps out of the way of the bullets, while Batman escape to the level above but Batman notices something the henchwoman is scared or more accurately, she is terrified, as Batwoman continues to evade the henchwoman's gun fire, as Batman swoops down taking the henchwoman out before she can even turn her gun up toward Batman. Batwoman steps beside Batman and says, "Did you hear what she said, "She's not going back!" Back where? I thought you said she work for Zsasz, but if that the case, where is Victor?"

"Let's keep searching," replies Batman, but for some reason he knows that Zsasz isn't here. It doesn't take long but a search of the abandoned airport terminal reveals no one else had been staying here. Batman decided to have Batwoman speak to the henchwoman who is tied up where Batman took her out earlier. The woman is struggling to break free when Batwoman and Batman return to the main lobby as Batwoman asks, "Do you have a name?"

"Celia," answers the woman, still struggling to break free but the rope Batman used is a unique design, the more you struggle the tighter the ropes get. Batwoman continues, "So where is Zsasz?"

"I god damn don't know but I'm not going back to that sociopath," yells Celia Herrera, who was one of three henchwoman that work for Zsasz, helping him acquired victims. Batman and Batwoman exchange looks, before Batwoman asks, "What happened?"

"He went completely mad. He killed Nancy and Christine," answers Celia, who escaped while the injured Christine bought her time, "He mentioned something about needing the mark before cutting Nancy's throat. We had always found victims for him, but he never had harmed us before. After killing Nancy, we ran but he stabbed Christine who bought me time to escape with her life…"

Celia breaks down in tears, as Batman again exchanges looks with Batwoman, before she asks, "Alright, if this is correct, what caused the sudden change and why didn't you seek Batman's help?"

"Because, Zsasz had a new boss. He is known as the Arkham Knight," replies Celia, who had never before seen Batman surprised, "He ordered Zsasz to eliminate any henchmen that wasn't supporting the Arkham Knight's plan, whatever that plan is but I do know it involves the eliminating of the entire Bat family, starting with Batman. Who had pissed off someone who isn't just some minor thug or a nobody, he is well-equipped, well-trained, with loyal militias, who treated him like a living God or something."

"So, it would seem that this Arkham Knight is gathering your rogue gallery all together, for an overwhelming attack against the family," responses Batwoman, hiding her concern from Celia but Batman can tell the worry in Kate's tone. However, Batman orders, "I want you to take Celia too James Gordon at the GCPD…"

"Please no! Anything but that!" yells Celia, who knows that the Arkham Knight have dirty cops on his payroll, "There are dirty officers working within the GCPD and Metropolitan Police Force."

"I thought Commissioner Loeb is overseeing the Metropolitan Police Service?" asks Batwoman, who knows Commissioner Gillian B. Loeb took the leadership position over the multiple cities and states police task force, that was created four years ago to handle police cases, that no one city or state could handle alone but that didn't require the Federal government involvement. The M.P.S. has more manpower and authority than cities or states police departments but less than the Federal Government law enforcement agencies, the F.B.I, D.E.A. or A.T.F. just to name a few. The MPS was the idea of Bruce Wayne but never in a million years would he guessed that Mayor Hamilton Hill would picked Loeb for the position of Police Commissioner for the new task force but doing so allowed Gordon to become Police Commissioner for Gotham City. The currently Mayor of Gotham is still Quincy Sharp, but Deputy Mayor Anthony Garcia is acting mayor while Sharp is recovering from the Arkham City Incident. Though the Incident have hurt Sharp's standing, there had been no evidence that had come to light that proved he was guilty.

"He is," answers Batman, debating on what to do with the henchwoman, "Celia, do you have any more useful intelligence?"

"Yes, I know that Arkham Knight is interested in the upcoming Mayor election having in two years," answers Celia, since Quincy Sharp was elected Mayor in 2010, the next election will be in 2014 and so far, three major candidates have a rise: The first candidate is currently Deputy Mayor Anthony Garcia. The second candidate is Jordan Hill, son of former Mayor Hamilton Hill, who served from 2002 to 2010. Hamilton had also spoken about running for re-election since his four years break will be over in 2014. However, like the third and final candidate, the current Mayor, no one is really sure on how much support either man will have amongst the voters of Gotham City, "He is supporting a businessman named, Sebastian Hady. Please Batman! I will do anything! I can be of value to you in the war on crime."

"I think we should give her a chance," replies Batwoman, seeing something in Celia's eyes that causes her to think she woman can be useful but Batman voices, "Oracle, I need all information on a Celia…" before realizing his doesn't know Celia's surname, and just share at Celia, who answers, "My last name is Herrera."

"…I need all information on a Celia Herrera," continues Batman, staring off like his mind had gone some place. After getting all of the information, Batman clicks a few buttons before turning around with a gasp coming out of both women. Batman uses his authoritarian tone and orders, "Alright Celia, you said you would do anything and I'm giving you that opportunity…"

Bruce would never had done this before the Joker's death, but he is standing there with his cock in hand waving it at Celia's face. Even though he is soft, his cock is the largest that Celia had ever seen, but Celia says, "I don't like men. I like women."

"I know! Oracle mentioned that, but you said you would do anything so service me and I will not turn you over to the police," replies Bruce, as Batwoman, herself is shocked at the change in Bruce since the Joker's death but she can see Celia's will eroding in front of her eyes while at the same time feeling sexual arousal. Part of the reason Batwoman wants to give Celia a chance is because she wants to fuck the hot Asian vixen.

"Alright, I will do it," voices Celia, staring at Bruce's cock, which is now semi-hard. Celia hadn't been with a man since her high school boyfriend took her virginity but that was before she realized she only likes women. Bruce looks over to Kate and says, "If you are joining us, then remove everything but your mask!"

"Hell yes!" voices Batwoman, as Celia is excited now about this…

 **Four Hours Later:**

 **Batcave,**

 **Wayne Manor,**

 **Gotham City**

It is shortly after 2pm and Batman had put Celia in a cell for the time being. Despite the earlier fucking Bruce gave to Kate and Celia, he is still aroused but has other stuff on his mind, primarily who is this Arkham Knight character? Now, Bruce must deal with the Orwell character too. Bruce looks up the file on Sebastian Hady, when Oracle, Betty Kane rolls over in her wheelchair and asks, "So boss, what's the plan? I mean about the…"

"I haven't figured that out yet, Betty," replies Bruce, looking over at Betty, whose long blonde hair is down to her shoulder. Bruce had once tried to help Betty, saying he could help her walk but she is happy as is and Bruce respected that. She had just turned 18 years old, and will be attending Gotham State, the same university that Barbara had just graduated from, though Barbara graduated in just three and half years instead of normal four years.

"Alright, what I wanted to speak to you about is Artemis," replies Betty, who had become good friends with the new protégé of Green Arrow. Bruce sighs, before he asks, "What do you want?"

"I know you don't like the Green Arrow, but Artemis was hoping you would be willing to train her in some of the areas where you're more skilled than the Green Arrow," replies Betty, who knows that Artemis is the daughter of two criminals Sportsmaster and retired villain Cheshire. Betty also knows that Artemis has a sister, Jade Nguyen who had become the new Cheshire. Artemis and Jade's mother, Paula, was crippled during a crime and spent several years in jail before being released. Though she is now unemployed she is support by her daughter Artemis with money from the Queen Foundation. Bruce leans back and asks, "So Betty, have you thought about how you're going to handle being in college while also being the Oracle? Can you handle the stress?"

"You're changing the subject again because you don't want to deal with your rivalry with Green Arrow," replies Betty, who had thought about her pending departure for college, because she will be living on campus. The Wayne Foundation is modifying an apartment especially for her but really Betty wants to know who is going to be her roommate, she hasn't met the girl yet.

"There is no rivalry, he is such a douchebag," answers Bruce, seeing Rose Wilson and Mia Dearden, walking out of the training area, "Alright. I will train Artemis, but she must work with Speedy first and she must tell Oliver nothing. Speedy come over here, please. Whenever Speedy tells me she is ready I will start training her personally. So, Rose how is the training going?"

"Sore but it is unlike any training I got from my father," replies Rose Wilson, rubbing the back of her neck. Mia looks nervous like she afraid she is in trouble, but Bruce says, "Mia, Wonder Girl will be taking over Rose's training while you're training Artemis. When you think she is ready, you let me know."

"Oliver isn't going to like that. First his sister, then me, now Artemis," responds Mia, wondering if Bruce is taking the women in Oliver's life because he can or because they want him too. Oliver had become a huge jackass lately, but Mia doesn't know why, nor does she know that the Canary and the Huntress had also ended their relationship with Oliver. Bruce grins but simply says, "You shouldn't worry, because Oliver is a big boy."

"Not from what I heard," comments Thea Queen, joining the group in the Batcave, "I let myself in since Alfred and the staff are putting away my boxes, but my bedroom is very lonely…"

Thea then in front of all of the girls sits on Bruce's lap, rubbing her ass against his now fully hard manhood. Bruce says, not paying much attention to Thea, since he knows what she is trying to do, "Contact the Watchtower, Wonder Girl should be there since Kent didn't let her go on the mission to Apokolips."

"Who went on that mission?" asks Zatanna, who had just got out of the shower, since she is drying her long black hair and have a white towel wrapped around her mid-section. The white tower stops just below Zatanna's pussy barely covering her vagina and showing the top of her ample breasts. Bruce grins, and Thea can feel Bruce's manhood get harder, as she whispers, "Oh you like!"

"Superman took John Stewart, Captain Marvel, Hawkwoman, Shazam, and Wonder Woman, as the main squad with Miss Martian and Hawkgirl providing backup," answers Bruce, rubbing his hands over Thea's soft skin, "Big surprise, Clark took four of his supporters and two protégés on a very urgent important mission."

"I thought Shazam and Captain Marvel were the same person?" asks Betty, but Bruce, stilling rubbing his hand all over Thea's body, shake his head no before explaining, "Captain Marvel is Billy Batson, he said Shazam whenever he want to transform but recently it's been revealed that there's a hero with the same name. The other Shazam was created by the same wizard who created Captain Marvel. That wizard, known as Shazam, but whose real name was Jebediah of Canaan, he was known in the ancient world as the Champion. Upon his death, he created the new Shazam with all of his power and knowledge. He is very similar to Captain Marvel but there are some differences, primary in their personalities."

Before anything else can be said, Alfred announces over the house intercom, "Master Bruce, you have a guest, a Miss Rivers."

"I will be up in a moment," replies Bruce, pressing the button for the intercom. Bruce leaves the girls to talk amongst themselves, as Bruce walks up the steps to the manor main study.

 **Living Room,**

 **Wayne Manor,**

 **Gotham City**

"My eyes are up here," says Charlotte Rivers, a local reporter who has what she hopes is a lead on a major story that will skyrocket her career. Bruce plays it off like his charming self by replying, "I know Charlotte and you have amazing green eyes."

"Well Mr. Wayne, if you can't focus for a few minutes, I have some questions for you," voices Charlotte, who caught Bruce staring at her ample breasts, but she left her shirt open for that reason, "First question, there has been a reported rivalry between you and Mr. Queen? If so, I am very curious on the why?"

"It is not so much a rivalry as a disagreement between our family's business philosophies. There was a serious of business disagreements between my father, Thomas Wayne and Robert Queen," answers Bruce, who normally does research including background checks on reporter before talking with them but there is something about Charlotte that he likes, "However, it later became personal, as Robert accused my father of some unethical behaviors, including that my father slept with Moira."

"Is there any truth to the rumors that, Thomas Wayne is the father of Thea Queen?" asks Charlotte, who had long heard stores that Thomas Wayne had a drunken group sex with Moira Queen, Rebecca Merlyn and some even said his wife, Marta was there too.

"None," replies Bruce, before pressing the button on the intercom, before saying, "Thea, please come to the living room."

A few minutes later and much to Charlotte's surprise, Thea Queen, walking into the living room, looking stunning, before sitting on the arm of the chair Bruce is sitting in. Bruce explains, "Thea will confirm that we had her DNA tested several years ago and it wasn't a match for my father, but it did match to Moira Queen. Unfortunately, because Robert Queen is dead we couldn't test his DNA, but we did prove beyond a shadow of a doubt that Thomas Wayne isn't Thea's biological father, period."

"Miss Queen are you and Mr. Wayne in a relationship?" asks Charlotte, as breaking a news story that Bruce Wayne is dating Thea Queen will be major. Thea laughs before answering, "Well darling, how do you want to answer the reporter's loaded question?"

"We are pursuing a relationship, but it isn't exclusive," answers Bruce, taking the chance to stick it to Oliver, "I have also been dating other women, but they agreed to shared me."

"He is too much man for any one woman to handle alone," voices Thea, knowing Charlotte caught her double meaning. Charlotte quickly thanks the pair before racing out of the front door for her car while Thea says, "You know my brother is going to kill you."

"I'm not worried about him," replies Bruce, before kissing Thea.


	6. Episode Two - Chapter One

_Author's Note: After being posted, I discovered that in the previous chapter the character of Tala's name was changed to Talia, by my editor and I didn't notice it at the time. This was my mistake since Talia Ra Ghul and Tala are two separate characters, just with similar names. I apologize for any confusion._

 _Also, I would like to thank Emily Thayer for editing the chapter._

 **Sunday, January 8, 2012**

 **Master Bedroom,**

 **Wayne Manor,**

 **Gotham City**

Bruce is awakened by screaming. Leaping out of bed, Bruce dresses just in his boxer shorts and rushes out into the hallway and hears Harley Quinn yelling, "Whore! You stay the Hades away from him."

"You crazy fucking bitch!" replies Thea, as the two women throw each other around the hallway. Bruce is struck by the clothing the two women have on. Thea is in just her pink bra and panties while Harley is in red panties and a grey t-shirt that Harley have cut off, stopping just underneath her ample breasts. Bruce is brought out of admiring the women's bodies, as he hears, "I am fucking going to kill you, princess…"

Bruce grabs Harley by her midsection and drags her kicking and scream back to his bedroom. Bruce throws Harley into the bedroom but shuts the door and locks it from the outside. Bruce walks back to Thea, who is now leaning against the wall and takes her into his arms, before asking, "Thea, are you alright?"

"I'm fine but she is one crazy bitch!" voices Thea, though nothing is broken she was taking by surprised by Harley, "She is out of her mind. Like I am trying to take you away from her."

Bruce kisses Thea on the lips, then after the kiss he says, "I will talk with her but now why don't you go jump in the shower, so you're nice and clean before your brother gets here to talk."

"Ollie is not very happy with either one of us," replies Thea, who got a call from her brother early the morning about finding out about her relationship with Bruce, a man he can't stand and has an unofficial rivalry with. Bruce picks up Thea by placing a hand on each of her butt cheeks and spinning her around. Bruce whispers, "It doesn't matter what your brother thinks. It doesn't matter what anyone else thinks. It only matters that we choose our path."

"Then I choose to be yours and nobody else's," voices Thea, before kissing Bruce while he lowers her back down onto the carpet. Thea runs off to shower, while Bruce goes to his office to get the bedroom door key before returning to his bedroom, finding Harley laying on the bed. Bruce gives Harley a look which indicate he is not happy with her. Harley looks down like a child in trouble when he asks, "Do you want to explain, Harley?"

"I'm sorry, Master. I shouldn't have hit the whore, but she wants to take you from me and I will just die if that happens," replies Harley, as Bruce can see Harley trying to hold back the tears. Bruce, being sympathetic says, "Harley, come here."

Harley gets off the bed and walks over to where Bruce is standing as Bruce explains, "You will never have to worry about anyone replacing you. I have grown quite fond of you in such a very short time and while I will take other women into my bed, several other women in bed actually, none will ever replace you. However, you need understand that our relationship can never be public, as long as I'm Batman and as long as you have a criminal record there is no public relationship with you that is possible, just as with some of the other girls. Though, I do look forward to the day when you're several months pregnant with a big belly, huge milk-filled breasts, and you're on your back with my cock buried inside of you, while making your toes curl up…"

Harley can tell by Bruce's blue eyes that he is speaking the truth and any doubt about being replaced or losing Bruce's affection is instantly gone. Bruce continues, "…now I want you to go apologize to Thea and you're going to behave better if you're going to be my number one girl within my growing harem."

"Yes, master," replies Harley, kissing Bruce but this leads to him feeling aroused, so he pushes Harley back onto the bed then…

After falling asleep, Harley's dreams drift back to a special day…

 **Six Hours Later:**

Thea opens the front door, when her brother Oliver Queen, aka Green Arrow storms in followed by his ex-girlfriend Laurel Lance, aka the Canary, who is a good friend of Thea, and Oliver's new girlfriend, Chloe Sullivan who is the reason that the Canary dumped Oliver. Bruce is coming down the stairs, as he hears Thea says, "I'm an adult now Ollie I can make my own life decisions."

"You're still my little sister and I will not have you dating Bruce fucking Wayne," replies Oliver, who then notice Bruce before charging, while yelling, "I'm going to fucking kill you!"

As Oliver reaches for Bruce, Bruce just grabs Oliver's outreached arms and throws him across the room like a ragdoll before commenting, "Oliver I don't want to hurt you since I promised Thea, but if you keep this up I'm going to have to throw you out of my home."

"Ollie, please stop," voices Thea, getting in between Bruce and her brother. Oliver would never hurt his sister, but he replies, "Speedy, you need to come home to Star City, where you belong."

"I belong here with Bruce and there is nothing you can say to convince me otherwise. However, I want you to accept this Ollie. I love you and with our parents gone you're the only family I have left," says Thea, hoping her brother can see reason. Oliver knew before leaving Star City that his sister was in Gotham, but he didn't know she was with Bruce until he saw a special report by Charlotte Rivers. Oliver shakes his head no before commenting, "I need you on the team, Thea. Mia is always training with Bruce, against my wishes. Now, my own flesh and blood sister wants to leave the team for him! I'm your brother, please don't do this to me, Speedy. Think about what we mean to each other."

"I have but Ollie, I'm in love with Bruce and want to spend my life with him. I understand you two doesn't like each other and I'm not asking you to become his BFF or anything like that but be friendly enough to where you two are not trying to kill each other. Please, don't make me choose between two people I love."

Oliver's rage seems to soften just a bit and he turns to his new girlfriend before asking, "Chloe, what do you think about this?"

Thea and Laurel are both shock at Oliver's question since never before had he care what his girlfriend's thoughts or feelings was regarding his personal matter i.e. family and friends. Chloe looks at Thea first before turning to Oliver and answering, "If she thinks there is a future with Bruce then let her prove it. There is a Queen Industries building on Founders' Island. Send her to work there, while living in Gotham but not here. After a year or so, if she still wants to, she can move in with Bruce."

"Does that work for you Thea and Bruce?" asks Laurel, who came along to support her friend, Thea and get closer to Bruce Wayne.

"So, by 2013 if I want to move into the manor I can? But I will get me an apartment in Gotham for the rest of 2012?" asks Thea, causing Chloe to nod her head yes. Thea ponders for a moment before saying, "That works for me! But what do you think, Bruce?"

"If that's what you want and is acceptable to Oliver then it is alright with me. I know there is a Wayne International Plaza, with several Apartments in Ryker Heights, which is right near the Queen Industries building," replies Bruce, figuring this is the best way to get what he wants, without having to kick Oliver's ass, again. Oliver isn't sure, but Bruce asks, "Oliver, can I talk to you a moment alone, please. It is about business."

Oliver is surprised since Bruce never want to talk to him about business but Oliver voices, "Alright. Is your office available?"

"Absolutely," replies Bruce, leading Oliver to his office, which used to be his father's office. It took Bruce a long time to get comfortable using his father's office, but it wouldn't look right not to. Inside the office, Bruce poured Oliver something to drink, as Oliver asks, "So Bruce, tell me honest, what is this about, and do you really care about Thea or you just using her?"

"I do care about her, much more than you can imagine but what I asked to speak to you about is Isabel Rochev," explains Bruce, who had a member of the Bat family protecting Isabel for the last week, "Isabel gave me the files she had on you and Robert."

"What do you want?" asks Oliver, about ready to jump out of the chair and fight Bruce again. Bruce grins and says, "Nothing."

Oliver knows Bruce well enough to know what 'nothing' mean, Bruce is saving the dirty on Oliver until later. Oliver takes a sip of his drink before response, "Alright, Thea can move to Gotham but know this isn't over between us. Someday, I'm going to settle this matter, and then I'm going to kick your ass, Bruce."

"Oh Oliver, we have so much in common, but we are just so different," replies Bruce, telling the truth. Bruce and Oliver both come from very wealthy, well-known, and respected families. Both tend to be the dominant male in the room. Both tend to love the ladies, but Oliver's family tends to be more socially liberal whereas Bruce's family tends to be more socially conservative. The greater different is that historically both families had been led by leading philanthropists but for the Wayne is about doing what is moral whereas for the Queen is about doing what makes them popular. For example, Robert Queen supporting gay rights because the demographics turned against being anti-LGBT or holding anti-LGBT views, even though in private Robert expressed his disgust with their "lifestyle," even saying he would never knowingly hire a gay man or trans-person.

"Yes, I don't think being a hero means I can be a fascist," voices Oliver, finishing his drink and standing up to leave, "Nor do I have a God complex. You and the fucking boy scout are more similar than either one of you two will actually admit."

"Then why have you supported me against Clark?" asks Bruce, since Oliver was an early opponent against Clark and his faction, but Oliver doesn't see it as supporting Bruce and answers, "I didn't support you, I supported the moral position."

"Oh, I see! But how convenient for your liberal sensibility," replies Bruce, as Oliver shakes his head in disgust before explaining, "But the coming conflict between the pro-Earth and pro-Galaxy is just simply the lesser of two evils. Neither faction is moral or right because it's simply two children fighting in a sandbox, neither caring about whom they stomp on."

"Then maybe we need a new faction, you can lead the pro-Earth and I will led the Earth-first faction," says Bruce, since this is what he wants. The current pro-Earth fraction is more fractured than the pro-Galaxy fraction, but the pro-Galaxy fraction is more divided on how far to go in order to archive their goals. Some like Superman are fully committed but others, like the Flash and Cyborg are not so sure, so a third faction would weaken Superman's position. Oliver doesn't say another word before leaving the office and grabbing Chloe then exiting the manor. Laurel decides to stay longer, spending some time with Thea. Bruce is still in his office, when Traci Thirteen reveals herself, before she asks, "You sure this is a wise idea?"

"I am but I need to speak with Stephanie," answers Bruce, since Stephanie Brown aka Robin is a member of the Teen Titans/Young Justice/Titans, informally known as the Junior Varsity, with the Justice League being the Varsity. Traci looks around before asking, "Bruce, I wanted to know if something I heard is true."

"What?" asks Bruce, who figured Traci would ask him why he needs to speak with Stephanie. Bruce wants to speak with the most recent Robin to see what support he has amongst the younger heroes, but he thinks that most of them will side with Superman.

"I heard a rumor that you're creating your own personal harem?" asks Traci, who doesn't normally feel nervous, but she is in the presence of the greatest Superhero, who doesn't even have powers.

"What about it? Besides, I thought you were dating Starlight, Blue Beetle, and Cir-El?" asks Bruce, knowing that Cir-El or Cheryl Kent will become Supergirl once the current Supergirl, Kara Kent or Kara Zor-El become Superwoman. Traci calmly explained, "Neither Natasha or Cir-El like Jamie and I started to view him as childish and I want someone who values me and respects what I have with Natasha and Cir-El. Also, I don't support Superman's policies or views. I'm a Pro-Earth activist."

"Oh really?" responds Bruce, wondering if Traci was sent by Clark to spy on him because something is just off with her statement, but Bruce decides to see how things play out, "Well, for the time being I have other priorities but maybe at some point."

"Alright," replies Traci, looking disappointed but Bruce sees the opportunity and voices, "Well, if you're interested, I would need the three of you to somehow prove yourself, along with showing your loyalty to the family, and our Earth First stance."

Traci isn't sure on how to do that, but she asks, "If I was to explain our stance to let's say, a group of school children, how should I explain it without coming across like some speciesist?"

"It is very simple, I will tell you the same thing I told Kara, being Pro-Earth or Earth First doesn't mean we don't care about the other planets or species in the galaxy. It means simply, we have to address the problems at home before we can solve the problems elsewhere. For example, if you're sick or dying you try to get medical attention first, you don't try to help another sick or dying person before helping yourself. Humanity is sick and dying," explains Bruce, who knows some view anyone who support his fraction as being anti-alien or speciesist but in Bruce's opinion that is simply words used to end the conversation.

"I will talk with Natasha and Cir-El," says Traci, who is about to leave but stops before turning to asks, "There is still one thing I don't understand why you asked for me to come here?"

"I didn't ask. Madame Xanadu sent you here because she had seen things happening in the tarot cards," answers Bruce, who never had been a believer. He wasn't convinced that Madame Xanadu has the ability of precognition, although her readings can lack important context. It has proved a problem in the past, when crucial details are not fully revealed by her visions into the future. Traci quickly disappears while Bruce gets ready to meet Tala tonight at Superbabes. However, something is still bothering Bruce but for the life of him, he can't figure it out…

 **Later that Night:**

 **Superbabes,**

 **Industrial District,**

 **Gotham City**

Bruce is sitting in the V.I.P section of Superbabes with Harley Quinn, who is talking with her friend, Thalia. Bruce had learned that Thalia isn't her real name, but just the 'stage' name she used while working at Superbabes. Thalia is dressed like a slutty Livewire, as she explains, "…I used to be Killer Frost but when Tiffany left, I became the replacement Livewire!"

"What happened to Tiff?" asks Harley, knowing Tiffany by her stage name of Nemesis. Thalia starts to reply when Bruce notices Tala steps into the V.I.P. section but is stopped by Proserpina, dressed like a younger version of Granny Goodness. Bruce waves Tala over, as Thalia and Harley finish their short conversation. Bruce says, "Tala, it is good to see you again. This is Harley."

"Nice to meet you," replies Harley, seeing that Tala is a beauty. Tala has long purple hair, ample breasts, and a seductive walk. Tala is also one of the women Bruce is planning on adding to his harem, but he first must get down to business and asks, "Why did you want to meet me and why did you want to meet here?"

"What're you talking about? You wanted to meet with me!" replies Tala, who received Batman's note through John Constantine, but Bruce shakes his head before saying, "Poison Ivy gave me a note to meet you here tonight at 10:00pm. I figured you picked the place because you could hide in plain sight but…"

"I sent no such message. Constantine send me a note requesting I meet you here at 10:00pm tonight at this address. I've never been here before," replies Tala, as a woman dressed in a Batwoman costume comes walking up and explains, "I asked both of you here."

"Who're you?" asks Bruce, but something is strangely familiar about the woman. The woman takes a seat, before explaining, "Hello my name is Helena, I'm the daughter of Thomas and Martha…"

"Wait a minute! My parents never had a daughter," replies Bruce, but Helena continues, "Not your parents but my parents, Thomas and Martha Wayne. I also have a younger half-sister, Bryce but I need your help, Bruce. We all need your help, Bruce because he…"

Before Helena can say anything more, there's the sound of gunfire and Helena yells, "No! He found me…" before running off.

Bruce orders, "Harley, I want you to get everyone out of here," then Bruce takes off running to get dressed into his own costume. Inside the main diner part of Superbabes a man holds a machine gun while yelling, "Where is she? Where is the Batwoman?"

The girl, dressed as Batgirl, Vesta replies, "She just walked into the V.I.P. section of the diner," before pointing her finger toward the swing door which lead into the V.I.P. section.

"Boss, she is this way," replies the man, as his boss, the Arkham Knight steps into the diner, as Helena yells, "I'm here!"

Helena throw a Batarang that explodes sending the guy holding the machine gun crashing to the floor, but the Arkham Knight isn't even phased. Just a moment later, Batman comes crashing through the front window knocking the Arkham Knight to the floor. Batman doesn't know who he is facing, as a group of men open fire sending bullets flying through the air. Oracle's voice comes across the Batsuit communication system and says, "Batman that…"

Batman hears nothing but static as he leaps behind some table to avoid that bullets and asks, "Oracle, please repeat that again…"

"Batman that is the Arkham Knight!" answers Oracle, as Bruce can barely hear through the static but then Bruce sees something that is odd, it is Ambush Bug, but it is a woman. Ambush Bug turns to Batman and says, "Get the hell out of here!"

For some reason Batman does, retreating outside, as just moments later Ambush Bug blows herself up, taking several of Arkham Knight's men with her along with several guys, who had been eating at Superbabes. Batman is horrified, as he is lifted up by a black-hair woman, wearing an S on her ample chest, Batman starts asking questions, "Who're you? What the hell is going on? When…"

"In time Batman," replies the Superwoman, as she sees the Arkham Knight's men withdrawing but it is not a retreat since Arkham Knight is chasing after Batwoman. Superwoman lands on a hereby rooftop, as Batman yells, "Oracle, what happened to Harley! Is…"

"Boss, she is fine, she got all of the girls out and majority of the customers," responds Oracle, though Harley wasn't able to get out seven of the customers. Batman continues, "Have everyone meet us at the Clocktower. I will be there as soon as I'm able."

"Yes, boss!" replies Oracle, who is surprised because Bruce had never had everyone assemble at her Clocktower before. Batman turns back to the black-haired Superwoman and orders, "Speak now!"

"I think it is better we wait on Batwoman," voices the Superwoman, as another female's voice says, "I am here, Laurel!"

"Laurel?" asks Batman, turning to see the same woman again. The woman dressed in a costume similar to one that Batman would wear, explains, "We don't have much time. The Arkham Knight is chasing Martian Manhunter thinking he is chasing after me, but we need…"

"Who're you?" interrupt Batman, staring at the woman but the woman stares back at Bruce in the very same manner. Batwoman continues, "…your help. I'm Helena Wayne and this is Laurel Kent. We are from Earth-11, the Arkham Knight helped Wonder Man conquered our Earth, and captured or killed most of the heroes."

"We were taken prisoner by the Arkham Knight," voices Laurel Kent, Earth-11's version of Superman. Helena Wayne, Earth-11's version of Batman, continues, "You may not believe this but when I was eight years old my parents were murdered in Crime Alley by Joe Chill. I became Batwoman to fight criminals and stop crime."

"Oracle, are you hearing this?" asks Batman, wondering if this could be possible or not but Oracle answers, "Yes. Talk to her."

"Who is the Arkham Knight's character?" asks Batman, but another voice says, "They don't know since he is from another reality."

"Who was that?" asks Batwoman, but the voice continues, "You may call me Orwell. Like you, my reality was invaded by the Arkham Knight. He killed the superhero who I was aiding before moving…"

"Wait a moment! How did you even get here?" asks Batman, not knowing anyone who can travel between dimension. Superwoman and Batwoman both look at each other and says, "We don't know. We awoke on some type of alien spaceship. We managed to escape and travel to the Earth only to realized later it wasn't our Earth."

"How many of them are you?" asks Batman, since he is calling a League meeting as soon as he get done with the meeting at the Clocktower. Batwoman answers, "30 of us originally escaped our cells but only 26 made it to this Earth and we just lost Irene."

"Alright, let's be moving," orders Batman, but then a look of being lost come across Batwoman's face, causing Bruce to ask, "What's wrong?"

On the communication system within Batwoman's suit, she is hearing the superhero known as Columbia scream for help as the Arkham Knight is beating her to death. Batwoman voices, "The Arkham Knight is killing Columbia, Superwoman we must help Sam!"

"Who is Columbia?" asks Batman, as he move to follow Batwoman and Superwoman. Batwoman answers, "Samantha Wilson, Columbia, she is our Earth's version of the superhero known as 'Uncle Sam.'"

 **Sheldon Park,**

 **Industrial District,**

 **Gotham City**

Batman, is in Sheldon Park again, where just the previous night him and Catwoman had fucked after she escaped the Arkham Knight, but Bruce is in no mood for sex as the body of Columbia is in the brush. Bruce is about to vomit at the sight before him. He is just glad it was quick. Besides Batman, Batwoman, and Superwoman, a female Green Lantern, Aquawoman, the Flash, and Martian Manhunter had joined them in the park. Bruce had never seen this type of rage before, and turns to ask, "If he is this strong and powerful then why doesn't he just attack me, directly?"

"It is not his style. He is not stupid but highly tactical. He weakens you as much as possible before going in for the kill," voices Orwell, even those everyone can hear her. Superwoman asks, "How are we able to hear this Orwell but only in our mind?"

"Orwell has technology that broadcast her voice just on thoughts instead of sound," replies the female Martian Manhunter, named M'gann M'orzz. Batman expresses a moment of doubt by asking, "Batwoman, if you couldn't defeat him, if Orwell couldn't defeat him, then why come to me? What makes you think I can defeat him?"

"We don't think you can defeat him," responds Superwoman, who is not impressed by this Batman, "We think together we can defeat him, and we came to you because the Arkham Knight views you as the only threat on this planet, as he did Helena on our planet."

"But no one knows why he seems so obsessed with the Wayne's family?" asks Bruce, who guesses he has a 'sister' now since he never had any siblings. Batwoman and Superwoman exchanges looks before Batwoman answers, "Maybe that is something we need to discuss in private because we don't know, but we have a theory."

"Then let's get to the Clocktower," replies Batman, not wanting to see the scene of carnage in front of him. Bruce made a mental note to say a quiet prayer tonight for the woman, Samantha Wilson.

 **Clock Tower,**

 **Bleake Island,**

 **Gotham City**

Twelve peoples are in the Clocktower: Batman, Batwoman aka Kate Kane, Batwoman, aka Helena Wayne, Robin aka Stephanie Brown, the other Robin, aka Daniella Grayson, Batgirl, both Huntresses, Black Bat, Gotham Girl, Bluebird, and finally Oracle, but Bruce notices some different between his Helena Bertinelli and the Earth-11 Huntress. Earth-11 Huntress's costume is different, and her body is much more toned than Bruce's Huntress, but Earth-11 Huntress's breasts are much larger than his Huntress, to the point that even under costume Bruce guesses that Earth-11 Huntress's breasts are 34D. Bruce also notices the other Robin, she has a fearsome looks on her face, but it is her tight body that Bruce likes. Plus, Daniella's costume has a red section that run from her medium-size breasts down to her thigh. Bruce shakes those thoughts from his head, but wonders what had caused the change in him? Shaking those thoughts from his head, he begins speaking, "Helena, I want to hear the theory about the Knight."

"Daniella," says Helena, about to call her Robin before she realizes there are two Robins present right now. Daniella's long brown hair is a mess as she steps forward, and replies, "What information we have on the Arkham Knight isn't much. We know that he is male, and somewhere between 30 and 40 years old. We know that he been fighting a conflict known as the Endless War…"

"Do you mean a conflict across dimensions?" asks Kate, interrupting Daniella. Daniella nods yes before continues, "…in our dimension, the Arkham Knight allied with Wonder Man, our version of Wonder Woman, to launch an invasion of North America and Europe. Despite the best efforts of NATO, we steadily lost ground until Wonder Man had almost completed control of the Earth. During our last stand, we learned that Wonder Man was being armed and supported by someone known only as the Arkham Knight. After we escaped but before we made contact, I'd learned…"

"Wait!" yells Bruce's Huntress, "How long had you know about the Arkham Knight? Why didn't you warn us? We could have saved lives!"

"We didn't know anything about this Earth! We couldn't take the chance in trusting you until we were sure!" yells the other Helena but Bruce and his sister steps in to separate the women.

"Enough!" yells Batman, while separating the two Huntresses, "If we are going to survive, then we need to work together. Robin…"

"Which one?" asks Claire Clover, aka Gotham Girl, looking between the Robin she doesn't know and the Robin she is becoming friendly with. Batman is going to have to do something about this and continues, "The second Robin. I think her name is Daniella."

"Yes, Batman," voices Daniella, who became Robin on her Earth, after her parents died in a car accident on their way back from Christmas shopping. Daniella's mother, Mary had shortly before the accident learned that she was pregnant with a little boy who they were going to named Richard, after Daniella's grandfather.

"Is there anything else you can tell me about this Arkham Knight?" asks Batman before moving onto what he wanted to discuss.

"Only, what I was about to say before I was interrupted," replies Daniella, giving Bruce's Huntress a dirty look, "Before we made contact I learned that the Arkham Knight has a device aboard his starship that is capable to accessing an inter-dimension relay network that allows ships to travel between dimensions. It would seem that the Arkham Knight is from Earth-Alpha, and that the designations are based on what the Arkham Knight assigned to each Earth. So, our Earth, Earth-11 is from the Arkham Knight's database. There was also a referred to other Earth-11s, for example Earth-11-A. However, the Arkham Knight didn't build the inter-dimension relay network he's just using it."

"Then who did?" asks Batgirl, before a male voice says, "I did."

Then out of the shadows, steps a male in a military-style uniform.

"Batman, he is known as the Major and gave me my technologies," announces Orwell. The man speaks, "I'm the Major and the human of my Earth created the inter-dimension relay network that allowed travel between dimensions."

"How are you even here?" asks Black Bat, as the Major laughs, "I'm not actually here. I'm aboard my flagship. My presence here is nothing more than a hologram being sent over the relay network."

"So, where is your warship?" asks Bluebird, but the Major just chuckles again and answers, "That Harper, is classified. I'm here simply to answer what I can about this conflict and the Knight."

"Who is the Arkham Knight?" asks Batman, but the Major just shakes his head and explains, "That I can't answer because giving you that information may affect your decisions moving forward. I will tell you the Arkham Knight isn't actually part of the Endless War but simply using the conflict to achieve his own goals. Since the Light is too busy fighting the Darkness to stop him, which normally we would, but the Endless War is far more important than anything else. He is also not evil in the normal sense of the word, just ruthless in achieving his goals."

"How long has this Endless War been going on?" asks Bluebird, but the Major simply asks, "How long has evil existed in the world?"

"Are you saying the war has been raging since the beginning of time?" asks Batman, wondering how any two factions would have the resources to fight a war for that long. But the Major shakes his head, "No, not since the beginning of time but close to the dawn of when sentient life moved beyond the cradle. I have been fighting it for my entire life and my peoples created the inter-dimension relay network, a billion years ago, by your calendar."

"Is this a war between good and evil?" asks Batwoman, but the Major looks frustrated and explains, "Good and Evil are simplistic terms. It is wrong to think of the Light as good and the Darkness as evil. Just as it is wrong to view Batman as good and the Arkham Knight as evil. Hint me saying he is not evil in the normal sense of the word. There are members of the Light who you would see as evil by your primitive understand of the term."

"So, you're not going to help us fight the Arkham Knight?" asks Batman, whose own patience is running out with the Major but the Major shakes his head and answers, "If you mean direct help, no but the Light will offer intel whenever we deem it appropriate."

"That doesn't sound like you will be much of a help," responds Kate, but the Major replies, "Didn't I just said there is a war going on that is more important, than the issues on this Earth?"

"We will take whatever help you can offer," voices Batman, shooting his Batwoman a look like 'shut-up.' The Major says, "Thank you Bruce, our intel reports were right about you and someday I look forward to you joining the Knights of the Light."

"Knights of the Light?" asks Black Bat, but the Major just disappears. Batman doesn't know what to make of the Major or how much he believes of the Major's story, but he is going to find out who the Arkham Knight is, and he is going to protect Gotham.

"Helena, I need to speak with you alone, please," voices Batman, as he starts walking out of the Clocktower, leaving everyone else to discuss the recent events. Helena follows Bruce outside, where he says, "Come with me," before both he and Kate use their grapple guns to fly into the Gotham night…


	7. Episode Two - Chapter Two

**Monday, January 9, 2012**

 **Master Bedroom,**

 **Wayne Manor,**

 **Gotham City**

Bruce had spent the night alone and is resting quietly, when Princess Mareena, followed by Tula, Lorena Marquez, Lisa Morel, and Selena walk into his bedroom. Both Lisa and Selena joined Mareena after she arrived at the Manor. This is actually the first Bruce had seen them since they came to the Manor, but Mareena is unhappy about being here. Lisa is one of a handful of Atlanteans who can't live underwater, and so she was sent to the surface and later adopted while Selena is the daughter of Poseidon. Bruce asks, "Mareena have you ever of knocking before?"

"I must speak with you and your surface dweller cultures are lost on me," replies the Princess, as Bruce sits up in the bed. The Princess continues, as Bruce is leaning back against the headboard, "I heard about the conversation last night regarding my father's killer. I want you to start training me to fight him."

"First, who told you about the meeting last night? Second, your mother sent you here to be safe not to fight," responds Bruce, but first he gets out of the bed and walks to his private bathroom, but Bruce didn't take into account that he is still in his boxers. While Bruce is in the bathroom, Princess Mareena turn to her friends and asks, "What was he hiding in his shorts?"

All of the girls laugh, since Mareena had never been outside of Atlantis before, because of her overprotective father. Lorena answers, "Unlike Atlanteans men, human males have morning wood."

"Morning wood?" asks Mareena, not used to human slang. The girls laugh some more, as Lorena tries to explain, "Yes, Atlantean men don't have morning wood because of slight changing in biology."

"Does that mean he is ready to mate?" asks Mareena, causing the girls to bust out laughing even more but now Bruce had returned to the bedroom, now in a black robe with the name Bruce in gold. Bruce asks, "Now, who told you about the conversation last night?"

"Batgirl," answers the Princess, "That doesn't change the fact that you should train me, so I can fight and defend my Kingdom."

"Your Kingdom?" asks Batman, wondering about the choice of words.

"I may be my younger brother's heir, but it is still my kingdom," answers Mareena, since males come before females in the Atlantean line of succession. Bruce simply answers, "Uh no, I will not train you."

"What if I could defeat you somehow? That way I could show you that I'm worthy to be trained?" asks Mareena, who had platinum blond hair, blue eyes, medium-size breasts and a tight 18-year-old body. Mareena only turned 18 less than two months ago, with her birthday being November 14. Bruce laughs uncontrollably, before voicing, "Alright, what's the challenge?"

Mareena's mind races trying to figure on what she can defeat Bruce at, but nothing is coming to mind when Tula whispers, "Princess, this isn't a fight you can win. There is nothing the five of us can do to defeat him, he is too skilled and experienced."

Mareena got a wild idea before turning around and voicing, "Alright, Bruce, I and my four friends will challenge to you to last man standing. If we defeat you, then you train each of us."

"Last man standing?" asks Bruce, wondering how the five girls are going to defeat him in a fist fight. He is stronger, smarter, and more experience but Mareena answers, "This will not be a fist fight but a fight of pleasure. If you're the greatest ever then fucking five girls won't be a problem. When a girl passes out, she is out, and you must defeat each of us to win!"

Bruce can't believe his ears or luck but deep down he knows something had changed in him but what? Are these new behaviors a result of being infected by the Joker during the Arkham City Incident? If so, then why had it taken Bruce so long to notice?

"Alright, I accept your challenge but only if the other four girls agree," voices Bruce, who knows that technically the four girls had to obey the Princess' command lest they violate the Queen's command or Atlantean laws. It is Tula who jumps at the chance, with her short brown hair, before saying, "Let's do this!"

 **Eight Hours Later:**

 **Council Conference Room,**

 **Justice League Watchtower,**

 **Orbit of Earth**

Batman, Wonder Woman, Superman, Martian Manhunter, Green Lantern, aka Hal Jordan, the Flash, aka Barry Allen, and the newest member of the Council, Aquawoman, aka Queen Mera, who will be taking the place of her husband and King all stand together. Surprisingly even Superman supported this along with Wonder Woman and Martian Manhunter, since Clark understands the need to keep the Atlanteans in the fold. This was supported by the Flash because he felt it was wise move to restore the balance between the two factions. Only Green Lantern voted against it because he favored Hawkman and while this had some support, i.e. Superman and Martian Manhunter, Batman and Diana opposed it because it would tilt the balance in favor of Clark, and his pro-Galaxy faction. Getting down to business, Superman says, "The mission to Apokolips found nothing and we also visited New Genesis, nothing!"

"We have additional information," voices Batman, seeing the surprised look on everyone face since he hadn't told anyone else about the recent revelation of the Arkham Knight. Batman walks over the hatch, open it and waves for someone to come. A few moments later, everyone is stunned to see a dark-haired beauty standing there in a Superman-costume. Bruce explains, "This is Laurel Kent, daughter of Jor-El and Lara, she is from Earth-11."

"Hello," says Superwoman, as she scans over the room, but she notices that Superman's eyes are as wide as half-dollar, as Superman asks, "Batman, is this some type of joke or something?"

"No joke!" replies Batman, bringing up the DNA result which shown that Superwoman is the daughter of Jor-El and Lara, making her Clark's sister. Batman continues, "Recently I learned that the Arkham Knight is using a conflict known as the Endless War to…"

"Endless War?" asks Green Lantern, "Now you can't be serious."

"What do you know of it?" asks Batman, wondering how Hal Jordan would know anything when he just recently found out himself. The Green Lantern answers, "Very little but it's mentioned in the Book of Oa, a group known as the Darkness invaded Guardian space but were driven out by an extremely powerful force; the Light."

"That is similar to what we were told," voices Superwoman, but Superman asks, "What does that have to do with the Arkham Knight?"

"He is using the conflict to invade dimensions," responds Batman, "He is the one I suspect of killing Aquaman and using the New Gods technologies. Being from another dimension would explain why we never heard anything regarding him before now."

"What happened on your Earth, Superwoman?" asks Martian Manhunter, he can already tell since he read her mind, but the others need to know. Superwoman asks, "We banished Wonder Man from our Justice League. His response was to invade the states and Europe but with aide from the Arkham Knight, he won."

"Wonder Man?" asks Wonder Woman, wondering if it is her son or something, but Superwoman answers, "Dane is our version of you."

"Are you saying the Amazons invaded the United States and Europe?" asks Green Lantern, who knows the United States Air Force had long worried about an Amazonian invasion. Superwoman answers, "Yes, and the U.S. fought him for every inch of soil."

There is dead silence in the room, but Batman breaks the silence and says, "I feel we should focus on finding the Arkham Knight."

"I disagree," voices Superman, "Yes, it seems he is dangerous, but we can't focus all of the League's resources into finding just one villain. We have other crises, including Aresia, Despero, Atlantis along with the issues between Ares and Hades."

"I agree with Superman," voices the Flash, and Batman knows it is over because just seconds later Martian Manhunter calls for a vote, which Batman loses two to five. Batman hides his frustration, as he asks, "Then I will let Batwoman fill in for me while I search for the Arkham Knight, if the League approves."

Superman calls for a vote and it is a 6-0 vote in favor, with that the meeting ends with Superman walks with Superwoman since he wants to know more about the woman before making a decision about her. Martian Manhunter returns to the control room, while the Flash and Green Lantern go to hang out since they are becoming quite good friends. That leaves Aquawoman, Wonder Woman, and Batman, who asks, "Diana, would you let me speak with Mera."

Mera is staring out the window into space, Diana leans in and whispers, "If you want that ass, then I want a taste later."

It takes everything Bruce has not to turn red from embarrassment, when Wonder Woman all of sudden walks away, leaving Bruce to wonder up Diana is up to. Bruce takes a moment to gather himself, before saying, "Queen Mera, we need to talk."

"I know what you want to talk about. You're upset with me that I voted with Superman against you wanting to devote all resources into finding the Arkham Knight," replies Mera, still staring out of the window but Batman shakes his head no, and asks, "Are you alright? I just wanted to see, how you're handling everything?"

Mera is surprised as she didn't figure Batman would care; from what she heard from her husband, Batman rarely expressed actual human emotions. Mera hold the tears back, answers, "I'm not my daughter, Batman. I'm not so easily fazed by your charm."

Batman swallowed hard before asking, "So what did she tell you?"

"Everything," answers Mera, moving toward Batman like she is storming mad, "That you fucked her and her five friends until they passed out. I asked you to watch and protect my daughter, not to fuck her, until she couldn't stand up and walk straight."

Then Mera slap Batman on his right cheek, causing Batman to think 'I probably deserve that,' but he replies, "That doesn't give you reason to vote against me or with Superman. There are important matters going on, I need to know I can depend on you."

Mera slap Batman again, before asking, "You think I voted against you because I'm pissed that you had sex with my daughter?"

"Didn't you?" asks Batman, this time Mera attempts to punch Batman, but he catches her fist and throws her across the room. Mera does a mid-air back flip and lands on her feet. She stares at Batman and answers, "I voted against you because I thought you were wrong. I will have my own voice in the League, not just some lapdog for you, especially when I think you're wrong."

"Oh alright," replies Batman, before turning to leave but Mera voices, "Stop! I'm not done yelling at you," causing Batman to reply, "Because of your recent loss, I will let this slide but listen carefully. First, your daughter is an adult woman who made her own choice and didn't seem to regret it. Second, regardless of the situation with Mareena, you're to show respect to each and every league member, myself included. Even though I think Clark is a boy scout, who depends too much on his physical gifts instead of his mind, I still respect Clark. Just as I respect Arthur, just like I respected your daughter today…"

Mera loses most of her anger at hearing her husband's name, he always spoke highly of Batman and Mera must admitted that he is right, under Atlantean law, Mareena was a consenting adult at 16.

"…I'm not mad if you voted against me because you think I'm wrong. I would never ask anyone to do anything against their will or against their conscience. This is why I'm not mad or angry with the Flash. He votes, how he feels is right, but I did wonder if you voted against me because of the situation…"

"I didn't," comments Mera, as Batman nods his head, before he continues, "…and I accept that. If you want I will send your daughter back to Atlantis, whenever I get back to the Batcave."

"Are you trying to have her never speak to me again?" asks Mera, as she know after spoke with her daughter before Batman arrived, that Mareena now has what she never could in Atlantis, freedom.

"No," answers Batman, before walking over to Aquawoman, "And there is something you must understand. I care for Mareena now in a way that is different than before. I care for her and her friends. Call me old-fashioned but I don't believe in casual sex."

Mera is unsure of what to make of the statement, but Batman is called to the control room before anything more can be said. Batman quickly exits the conference room leaving Mera with her thoughts.

 **Control Room,**

 **Justice League Watchtower,**

 **Orbit of Earth**

Martian Manhunter is standing at the center station of the Control Room, and says, "Batman, Solomon Grundy has been found."

"Where?" asks Batman, who had been searching for Solomon Grundy since the Arkham City Incident. J'onn quickly voices, "Zambesi."

Batman in an instant is walking for the hangar bay before he orders, "J'onn, have Hawkgirl and Vixen meet me in the hangar."

Batman doesn't wait for a response but quickly walks down to the hangar bay, but he does hear J'onn's voice on the intercom paging Hawkgirl and Vixen to the hangar. Batman is already in the pilot seat, when Hawkgirl and Vixen come aboard the Javelin.

"Strap in," orders Batman, as Hawkgirl and Vixen quickly strap in as the Javelin is moved into place, "Did you bring your mace?"

Hawkgirl holds up her mace, before Batman says, "Good," and then he pushes the button to launch the Javelin from the hangar bay.

 **Cockpit,**

 **Javelin-02,**

 **Arctic Ocean**

"This doesn't look like Africa," voices Vixen, as she thought they was going to her home nation of Zambesi, but wherever they are going isn't Zambesi. Batman answers, "We are traveling to Arkhangelsk, Russia. I have been tracking Solomon Grundy for several weeks and he is not in Zambesi, but I think he is near…"

Before any other words can be said, the Javelin comes under fire.

"Who the hell is shooting at us?" asks Hawkgirl, but Batman already knows, and he pulls back hard on the control stick, causing the Javelin to climb but it is too late when a missile impacts one of the Javelin's engine. The Javelin is sent spinning out of control as Batman orders, "Time to eject," before placing the doomed spaceship on auto-pilot before retreating to the cargo bay, where Batman grabbed the cold-weather gear, giving a set to Vixen and Hawkgirl. Batman then opens the escape hatch before jumping out followed by Vixen and finally Hawkgirl, both of whom can fly unlike Batman. Hawkgirl grabs ahold of Batman as he is falling toward the ground and asks, "Batman, what is your plan?"

"I will tell you when we land," answers Batman, as the Javelin explodes sending debris in all direction. Batman looks up and sees the crafts that attacked the Javelin and notices a symbol on the wing. Batman has seen that symbol before, it is the symbol of Darkseid but Batman can't be sure if the attack is actually Darkseid or Arkham Knight trying to make Batman think it is Darkseid. Several minutes later, Batman and Hawkgirl gently touch down on the snow-covered ground, follow shortly by Vixen. Vixen immediately tries to contact the Watchtower, but she gets nothing.

"Communications are down?" asks Hawkgirl, after trying to call for help and getting nothing but Batman shakes his head no before he explains, "Not down but our communications are being jammed."

"Why?" asks Vixen but Hawkgirl asks, "Better question, by whom?"

"It would seem the Arkham Knight," answers Batman, as he swings the cold-weather gear pack on his back and starts walking but Hawkgirl asks, "Batman, you're going the wrong way. We should head south, hopefully toward a nearby city and warning climate."

"We're in Siberia," replies Batman, "We would die before reaching warmer climate and our best option, is to head north."

"North?" asks both women, sounding like Batman had finally gone crazy. Batman simply answers, "Yes, our communications are being jammed. We are only a few miles from the ocean. We should be there tomorrow afternoon and the Batboat will be waiting on us."

"How can you possibly know that?" asks Vixen, wondering why she is even here. Batman just voices, "I had it dispatched before we left the hangar bay and before you two came aboard the Javelin."

"Why am I even here?" asks Vixen, as she puts her cold-weather gear on. Batman just answers, "Because it would have raised suspicion for me not to bring you and for Hawkgirl if it is actually Solomon Grundy, then Shiera's mace will come in handy."

Batman starts walking again, and Hawkgirl and Vixen have no choice but to follow him toward whatever Batman is really up to.

 **Several Hours Later:**

Batman, Hawkgirl, and Vixen make camp for the night, and much to the surprise of the girl, the cold-weather gears that Batman brought was meant to work together. Batman's pack had only a specially designed cold-weather tent, while Hawkgirl's pack had food, and Vixen's pack had miscellaneous items, including a rechargeable solar power kit, a can opener, and a first-aid kit.

"Vixen, do you know why the tent is so warm?" asks Hawkgirl, as they prepare their sleeping arrangements. Vixen answers, "According to Batman, the tent is designed to connect to the rechargeable solar power kit and used to heat the tent. Batman said the initial charge is enough for three days and it can absorb sunlight to recharge itself."

Meanwhile Batman had removed everything but his mask and boxers, before laying down to get some rest, but he is tossing and turning, when he hears Vixen ask, "Do you want to play a game?"

"What type of game?" asks Hawkgirl, who had removed her helmet.

"What about truth or dare?" asks Batman, though both girls thought he was asleep, Vixen voices, "I was thinking more cards."

"We don't have any cards," answers Batman but Shiera says, after giggling, "I will play but you have to go first. Truth or dare?"

"Truth but our self-identities are off-limit," voices Batman, and both agreed, as Vixen asks, "Best first sexual experiences?"

Batman ponders for a moment before answering, "You mean my first time or the first time I did something?" Vixen nod, so he guesses it is either one then continues, "Then I would say, it would have to be an experience from 2008, Batwoman and Batgirl…"


	8. Episode Two - Chapter Three

**Tuesday, January 10, 2012**

 **Several Hours Later:**

 **Nordvik,**

 **Siberia,**

 **Russia**

Batman, Hawkgirl, and Vixen after several hours of traveling had reached the abandoned settlement of Nordvik, where much to the relief of Hawkgirl and Vixen the Batboat is waiting.

"Night Echo," yells Batman, when he gets close enough to be heard. Night Echo, a new hero that Batman had secretly recruited.

"Boss," replies Night Echo, whose costume is inspired by Batman's, "The Batboat is ready but why not send for the Batwing instead?"

"Because, I didn't want to draw attention to this," voices Batman, as he steps close to the boat and asks, "Do you have it?"

"Yes, I put in the storage area," answers Night Echo, as Batman steps onto the boat, which is just large enough for four people to travel aboard. Batman opens the storage area and there is the memory orb that Batman sent Night Echo to recover.

"Batman doesn't that belong to Superman?" asks Vixen, having seen images of a memory orb before. Batman shakes his head no and explains, "The memory orb that is in Superman's possession is still in his Fortress but this one was recovered from the Arctic by Night Echo. It's recently discovered by a Wayne-tech satellite."

"But you're not giving it to Superman, are you?" asks Hawkgirl, as neither Vixen or Hawkgirl is aware that Batman is Bruce Wayne because he had his mask on during their entire sexual encounter.

"Not right away," answers Batman, as he gets into the pilot's seat and orders, "Let's get back to Gotham but first, I need to know that you two will not say a word about the memory orb?"

Hawkgirl and Vixen exchange looks between each other, because while Hawkgirl supports Superman's Pro-Galaxy faction, Vixen supports Batman's Pro-Earth faction, but this is Batman, so Hawkgirl says, "Alright, I will keep quiet. If you tell me why?"

Batman just gives Hawkgirl his best 'Batman stare' before saying, "The one Superman has contained all the information on Krypton. This one contains valuable information regarding other Earths."

"How can you possibly know that?" asks Vixen, before Batman answers, "Because, I learned to read Kryptonian many years ago."

Hawkgirl and Vixen exchange looks again when Night Echo says, "We should be going soon, because we have the ice to worry about."

"Correct, but Hawkgirl and Vixen, regardless of the politics," replies Batman, "You should have enough trust in me to know that I know what I'm doing. Plus, we just had an amazing experience!"

Hawkgirl and Vixen look at each other again since both women really enjoyed the sexual encounter with Batman and he is right about one thing. There is no reason Batman had given Hawkgirl or Vixen not to trust him or at least trust that, he knows what he is doing. Hawkgirl and Vixen both nod, before Hawkgirl says, "For the time being I won't tell anyone, but I will ask for a favor."

"What's the favor?" asks Batman, wondering what Hawkgirl wants in return, but Hawkgirl simply answers, "When the time comes I'm going to ask you for assistance and you will assist me, regardless of what the matter is and without a single question."

"Vixen, do you want the same deal?" asks Batman, figuring Vixen will say yes but Vixen had a different desire and asks, "No Batman, but I do have need your detective skills and vast knowledge, regarding a matter of urgent importance to my nation."

"I will help in any way I can," voices Batman, before the four depart on the Batboat. Night Echo is at the pilot seat with Batman in the co-pilot seat already studying the memory orb. Hawkgirl and Vixen are in the back, when Hawkgirl asks, "When, I get back to the Watchtower, I think we should talk about things."

"That won't be necessary," voices Mari McCabe, leaning over and kissing Hawkgirl on the lips. After the kissing is over Hawkgirl whispers, "I like really you, Vixen, but I also like men too."

"Oh, I like men too," says Vixen, gently kissing Hawkgirl's lips again before continuing, "But that is what we have Batman for, while we are figuring this out. Then together we can make a decision."

"I heard that!" replies Batman, but neither Hawkgirl or Vixen reply as the Batboat races into the darkness of the Arctic night.

 **Wednesday, January 11, 2012**

 **Ruined Cathedral,**

 **Gotham Wastelands,**

 **Gotham City**

The Batwing gently lands near the ruined Cathedral in Gotham Wastelands. The stretch of lands had been ruined by pollution, illegal dumping, and other human activities which had damaged the environment. Batman had only brought one other with him, Batwoman who he had learned is more like him than anyone else he had ever met and while only knowing her for three days now he had come to trust her, like trusting himself. Helena after stepping down from the Batwing asks, "So what're we doing here?"

"I came to test a theory," replies Batman, as he picked the Gotham Wastelands because it is abandoned and had a population of zero, "Batwoman, you said that you're from Earth-11K, right?"

"That is the designation given to my Earth by the Arkham Knight's database, yes," answers Batwoman, who doesn't think of her Earth as 'Earth-11.' Batman then replies, "Then there must be other Earths, which means on some of them I must exist too. I am here…"

All of a sudden, a purple raven lands near Batman, before a puff of purple smoke and standing right where the raven was, is a blue skinned, barely dress, smoking hot vixen. Batman turns to Batwoman, Bruce says, "This is Raven. I asked for her help."

"Raven," says Batwoman, who didn't have a female Raven on her Earth, instead she had a male Raven, who was friends with her Robin. He was killed along with several other heroes of Earth-11K. Batman is looking around, when another woman appeared. Batman voices, "Zatanna, you are late! What kept you?"

"Sorry, I was finishing up researching some dark magic for this mission," replies Zatanna Zatara, whose white shirt can barely contain her breasts, as she shows enormous amounts of cleavage.

"Zatara?" asks Batwoman, "How? My Zatara on my Earth was a man."

"Giovanni Zatara is my father, but I guess that means I didn't exist on your Earth," responds Zatanna, who like Raven came to aid Batman, as Batwoman replies, "No, he never had a daughter."

"Alright, since we are all here. Batwoman, Raven, Zatanna, and I are going to try and travel to another dimension and back. You're in charge until I get back and don't let my Batwoman give you any attitude," explains Batman, as he turning to Zatanna and Raven and asks, "Are you sure you can get us to another Earth?"

"Yes, but we don't know what Earth or if we can get back," voices Zatanna, who doesn't think this is a wise idea, but Batman is determined. Batman just replies, "That is why you're coming with me, and we must know if we can find allies out there."

"Batman, I don't think this is a very good idea," voices Batwoman, grabbing Batman by his arm, "Or at least, let me go in your place. This is your Earth that we are defending after all."

"With all due respect Batwoman, I'm aware of that but the reality is that this isn't your Earth and you lost your war against the Arkham Knight. I don't plan on making the same mistakes," voices Batman, but he knows Batwoman's previous experience will be invaluable in the coming war with the Knight.

"Alright," says Batwoman, while her feelings were hurt by the comment, she can't argue that Batman is wrong. She did lose the war for her Earth to the Arkham Knight. A few minutes later, Zatanna announces, "We are ready whenever you give the command."

"Let's do this," voices Batman, and just a few seconds later, Batman, Zatanna, and Raven disappear from where they were standing. Batwoman watching this, can only climb back into the Batwing, before flying away while hoping she sees them again.

 **Abandoned Cathedral,**

 **Gotham City,**

 **Earth-Unknown**

Batman, Zatanna, and Raven appear in the same spot that they were but immediately it becomes clear that this isn't their Earth. Gone is the Gotham Wastelands, being replaced by a Megacity that itself is in ruins. Batman hears a battle raging on in the distance and says, "Alright, let's stick together and find out what Earth we are on, and what the situation is here."

"That won't be necessary," voices a woman, after decloaking, the woman is dressed in a very futuristic Batsuit, "I was sent to bring you to Resistance HQ. It is nice to meet all of you, I'm Robin of this Earth but it isn't safe here and we need to move."

"Alright," replies Batman, wondering if this woman is also his sister, before he, Raven, and Zatanna climbs into the Batmobile. The Batmobile gently lifts off from where is landed and fly off into the night sky, over the ruined city. It only takes a brief time for the craft to travel to Resistance Headquarters…

 **Resistance Headquarters,**

 **Gotham City,**

 **Earth-Unknown**

Batman, Zatanna, and Raven follow Robin into Resistance Headquarters, which Batman realizes is the Batcave and asks, "If this is the Wayne Manor, where is Alfred and who're you, Robin?"

"Alfred died long ago…" replies an elderly man, sitting at the main computer. Batman can't believe what he is seeing. The elderly man continues, "…I haven't seen that Batsuit in decades."

"You're Bruce Wayne," says Zatanna, but the elderly man must be in his 80s. Robin takes off her mask and says, "Father, you didn't tell me it would be a younger version of you arriving."

"I didn't honestly believe it myself until just now," replies the elderly Bruce Wayne. Seeing the look on Batman's face, the elderly Bruce Wayne replies, "This is my daughter, Helena. Welcome to Earth-2KH. I'm…I used to be the Batman of the world, but I'm too old to do the fighting anymore. However, I'm sure that you have questions, so let me begin. 20 years ago, this Earth was invaded by a species known as the Drej, they are living energy with a thirst for conquest. They reduced the Earth to collections of ruined cities, with Gotham being the last surviving human stronghold. The resistance members are the last survivors of humanity. So, we need your help, Batman."

"How can I possibly help you?" asks Batman, thinking he had his own problems back on his Earth but the elderly Bruce Wayne says, "Follow me, please. Helena take Raven and Zatanna to get food."

Batman quietly follows the elderly gentlemen and when it is just the two of them, he voices, "What happened to the other heroes?"

"They were hunted down and eliminated one-by-one," replies the elderly Bruce, "What we can figure in my world male heroes developed decades before the female heroes. When Superman and I founded the Justice League, the other five male heroes were the Flash, Green Lantern, Aquaman, Martian Manhunter and the Major."

"Wait a minute, I met the Major," voices Batman, but this doesn't surprise the elderly Bruce who replies, "I know, he was the one who told me you were coming. Well the Major warned us but none of the other heroes listened and they paid. I still remember the day, when the Drej ripped Superman apart. Torn the Man of Steel's arms from his body, like he was just a doll."

"What do you need from me?" asks Batman, still wondering how he can possibly help but the elderly Bruce explains, "We created a weapon to destroy the Drej. It breaks down the bond that hold the Drej together. I named it the Sangraal. The location where we built the weapon was captured by the Drej. Our intelligence shows that they hadn't activated nor destroyed it. They seem to be unaware of the weapon, since they hadn't captured anyone with knowledge of the device. It can only be activated by a DNA match from Bruce Wayne but I'm too old to lead the group."

"So, you want me to lead the group and activate the device?" asks Batman, knowing he would be killing every Drej on the planet. The elderly Bruce nods his head yes and comments, "I abandoned my rule of not killing years ago. The war changed me…"

"And not for the better," says Batman, finishing the elderly man's sentence but adding, "Alright, I will do it, but I have two questions. First, what happened to Alfred? Second, have you been to any other Earths and can I find allies?"

"I'm going to answer the second question first, yes I have been to one other Earth," replies the elderly Bruce, before picking up a device and explaining, "The Major gave this to me long ago. It allows the user to travel across dimension and it is coded to only our DNA but can only allow one person to travel, meaning you go alone. The Earth I went to, is known as Earth-75LI and your Earth is 3022. Earth-75LI was in the middle of fighting the Second World War but on this Earth the Nazis were the 'good guys' fighting for the values of freedom and democracy against the Allied power of Great Britain, France, and Russia. It's the strangest place I had ever visited…"

"Damn!" replies Batman, as the elderly Bruce continues, "…as for Alfred. Several years, after the death of most of the Superheroes, the Drej were fighting a war against the nations of this Earth's military. So, they released a biological weapon that killed 99.9% of male on this planet. That is when we started recruiting women into the hero business. I survived by a stroke of luck but Alfred, Dick, Commissioner Gordon, and so many others wasn't so lucky. That was basically the beginning of the end of my Earth. I'm the last living male on this planet, or was until you stepped foot on this Earth, just a little while ago."

"If that is the case, then what is the point of deploying the device?" asks Batman, but the elderly Bruce seem like he had anticipated the question, and explain, "Because the Drej are a threat not only to other planets within this dimension but to other dimensions, if they learn about the existence of other realities they will not stop until they can travel between them."

"What do you know of someone known as the Arkham Knight?" asks Batman, seeing the look on the elderly Bruce's face making his stomach drop. The elderly Bruce answers, "I know what I have been told. I never met him before, probably didn't bother with the Earth because of the Drej but I met a hero once who fought him."

"I thought you said you had only been to one other Earth?" asks Batman, but the elderly Bruce grins before explaining, "I had only been to one Earth, yes but the hero, the Flash, I met on my Earth, he was sneaking support, much like you're doing now. He was from Earth-2016A and never heard of Batman, Bruce Wayne or any Wayne for that matter. We soon discovered to my horror that the Waynes don't exist any longer on any of the Earth-2016s. It would seem that the Wayne family never made the trip across the pond and were eliminated by the Nazis during World War 2."

"What happened to this version of the Flash?" asks Batman, wondering what version of the Flash it was. The elderly Bruce gets misty-eyed before answering, "He and his entire world, fell to the Arkham Knight. Barry was one of the last heroes to fall, but like so many others, he was no match for the Arkham Knight."

"But the Flash had superpowers, his speed," replies Batman, but even he knows that he has a plan to defeat each and every hero that he had encountered. The elderly Bruce just stares off at nothing and comments, "I will tell you everything else, but I want you to take the other survivors back to your Earth. There is no future on this Earth anymore. Please take them with you."

"What about you?" asks Batman, wondering what his counterpart is planning but the elderly Bruce answers, "I'm dying and no one else knows. I ask that you not tell anyone, but I will finally get to see my parents. In a place where there are no villains."

"Can I ask what you're dying from?" asks Batman, but the elderly Bruce simply voices, "Let me offer you this piece of advice, from one Bruce to another. Be the leader your planet needs you to be, regardless of what Clark thinks. Last, you must find happiness and love because it'll be a lonely life without them."

Earth-3022's Bruce Wayne doesn't know how to respond, but the elderly Bruce Wayne says, "Why don't you go, and get some rest."

Batman walks away wondering if the elderly version of himself is right but also knowing that he is different since Joker's death.

 **Several Hours Later:**

 **Resistance Headquarters,**

 **Wayne Manor,**

 **Gotham City, Earth-2KH**

Bruce is standing in what would be his master bedroom, but it would seem that the elderly Bruce Wayne had long ago stopped using it. Bruce is looking over the shield-dome city of Gotham. The shield-dome doesn't extend as far as Gotham does, so Bruce can also see the ruined building that were destroyed by the war that is waging on this Earth. There is a knock at the door, and in step Raven and Starfire but this isn't his Earth version of Raven or Starfire but this Earth's version of those heroines. This Raven, aka Rachel Roth, had orange-skin, whereas Bruce's Earth Raven had blue skin. More surprisingly is Starfire, unlike his Earth's version, this Starfire is fully-dressed, with almost no skin showing. Even this Raven had her hips and thighs covered. Though both of them had orange-skin which Bruce find to be odd but very normal in Starfire case. It is Raven who speaks first, "You're the Bruce Wayne from Earth-3022?"

"I am, and you must be this Earth's Rachel Roth…" replies Bruce, before turning to Starfire, and voices, "…and you're Koriand'r."

"It is nice to meet you!" replies Starfire, who fled to Earth with her sister, Komand'r after the destruction of her planet at the hands of the Drej. Starfire is so happy she asks, "It is correct that you're going to help us and take us to your Earth?"

"I hadn't decided yet but I'm leaning toward at least helping you defeat the Drej but taking you back to my reality could very well upset the balance of power within my Justice League," explains Bruce, seeing the women's body language change in an instant. Raven voices, "We could be useful to you in your coming war with the Arkham Knight. You will need allies."

"I came looking for allies, but this isn't what I had in mind," replies Bruce, knowing that he is going to need to make some tough decisions moving forward. Starfire offers, "Maybe we can convince you otherwise," before unzipping her blouse, revealing…


	9. Episode Two - Chapter Four

**Thursday, January 12, 2012**

 **Guest Bedroom,**

 **Resistance Headquarters,**

 **Wayne Manor, Gotham City**

Bruce wakes early the next morning, by his version of Raven and Zatanna, both women sent by the elderly Bruce to wake his Earth-3022 counterpart. Bruce slowly gets out of the bed, wearing just his underwear before asking, "What is it, Zatanna?"

"The older Bruce wants to know if you have agreed to help this Earth and if you will be taking the survivors to our Earth?" responds Zatanna, though she figured knowing Bruce like she does, he had already decided to help the doomed planet. Bruce stands up and walks over to where his equipment and costume is, before saying, "Yes, I will help, but we use my plan."

"What plan?" asks Raven, but Bruce just grins before answering, "I'm going to take a shower and will tell you later."

Bruce grabs the towel that was brought to him last night before walking into the private shower. While letting the water get hot, and not to his surprise, he's joined by five beautiful women…

 **Two and Half Hours Later:**

 **Otisburg District,**

 **Gotham City,**

 **Earth-2KH**

Batman and his small team overlook the abandoned Gotham S.T.A.R. Labs which is outside of the dome, when Batman voices, "Alright, Beta and Gamma Teams, check status: Alpha-Team Ready."

"Beta-Team Ready," replies the leader of Beta Team, the supervillain known as Doctor Poison. Then the leader of Gamma Team, the supervillain known as Heggra says, "Gamma-Team Ready."

Heggra is the mother of Darkseid, who saw her husband, and sons murdered by the Drej before she and the surviving New Gods of Apokolips fled to the only remaining planet free from the Drej, Earth. Despite some pushback from the teams that Batman selected, the plan so far had gone perfectly. Robin led a decoy attack against the Drej away from Batman's target abandoned Gotham S.T.A.R. Labs. Alpha-Team led by Batman included Lady Viper, Rampage, Lady Clay, Granny Goodness, and Duela Dent. Batman orders, "Alright, Duela Dent and Lady Viper, left flank. Granny Goodness and Rampage, right flank. Lady Clay, you're with me, moving around the primary perimeter. Questions?"

None of the five supervillains had any questions, as they felt the plan is very simplistic, especially for 'Batman' but Bruce had his reasons. As Batman and Lady Clay move through their target, they hear heavy weapon fire and over the radio, Gamma Team member, Leather yells, "Gamma-Team pinned down…requesting…"

Nothing more is heard from the supervillain, before Batman orders, "Clay, make yourself into a Drej; I'm your prisoner."

In a moment Lady Clay became a Drej, as Batman pretends to be her prisoner, as they approach the small entrance into the abandoned building. While Batman is waiting for Lady Clay to get them through, he hears more over his radio, from Gamma-Team, "…this is Deuce…Leather, Heggra, Bernadeth, Blue Snowman, and Mist are all K.I.A…requesting help…Beta-Team…Alpha-Team…please…"

"Alpha-Team," voices Doctor Poison, "Trinity, Hypnota, Genocide, Bizarra, and Decay are K.I.A. requesting immediate assistance…I…"

Batman is shoved forward by Lady Clay and steps into the lift that will take him to the interrogation room, but Batman had another plan. As soon as the lift start rising, he begins hacking it to take him to where he needs to go. Using the information given to him by the elderly Bruce, he reaches Level 30 where the weapons are stored. Lady Clay voices, "Batman, according to the Drej, both Doctor Poison and Deuce have fallen. The rest of Alpha-Team is in trouble and we need to help them now, or they won't survive."

"Go help them," orders Batman, "I can handle this by myself and join the survivors, whenever the weapon countdown timer starts."

"Are you sure?" asks Lady Clay, as Batman just nods his head.

Lady Clay changes back into a Drej before racing off to aid the others but Batman knows that it is hopeless. He also knew to go in this was probably a one-way mission. Batman finds the device and places his hand on the console, which then scans his DNA for a match. Finding a match, the console asks for a final confirmation before the timer starts. Batman presses the button, and the timer starts but all of a sudden, Batman hears a voice laughing. Batman turns to see the Drej Queen Octajeva laughing who says, "Do you really expect we didn't know about your secret weapon, Batman?"

"Oh, we figured that you knew about the weapon but what you don't know is that the entire file was bait," replies Batman, who was shown by the elderly Bruce that the Drej's single weakness is their dependence on their Queen. Batman presses a button on his utility belt causing a signal to be sent to the abandoned Watchtower in orbit over the Earth. The Watchtower uses the last of its power to fire its Binary Fusion Generator, which was modified by the elderly Bruce into the Sangraal before the Drej invaded the planet since the elderly Bruce saw the invasion coming but never did he think he would have to resort to the doomsday weapon. The B.F.G. beam impacted the abandoned Gotham S.T.A.R. Labs, just moments after Batman is teleported away by Raven. Batman reappears with the superheroes and villains, not-selected for the assault on S.T.A.R. Labs but Earth-2KH's version of Harley Quinn is the first to see Batman and says, "Batman, you are injured!" seeing Batman holding his mid-section.

"One of the Queen's guard got me before Raven teleported me away," answers Batman turning to Raven and asks, "Are we ready?"

"It will take everything we have to teleport so many peoples back to our Earth," voices Earth-3022's Raven, who along with her Earth-2KH's counterpart will use their magic to transport everyone back to Earth-3022. Batman just orders, "Now."

"Wait!" yells the supervillain Knockout, "What about the others?"

"They didn't make it," replies Batman, as the B.F.G. destroys S.T.A.R. Labs and the Drej Queen, soon the entire Earth will be destroyed, sending out an energy wave that will destroy the Drej anywhere within the Milky Way Galaxy and possibly the universe. The two Ravens immediately use their magic to teleport everyone back to Earth-3022, just as the shockwave levels the ruined Gotham buildings. Watching from the graves of his mother and father, the elderly Bruce Wayne, is finally at peace, after a lifetime of darkness. The elderly Bruce closes his eyes for the last time, as the dome-shield fails, and he is engulfed by a wave that is causing the Earth to tear itself apart…

 **Ruined Cathedral,**

 **Gotham Wastelands,**

 **Gotham City**

Returning to the spot from where they first departed, Batman says, "Welcome to my Earth. Earth-3022. Now, all of the supervillains, you're under arrest, until I know if you're trustworthy or not."

Some of the supervillains prepare themselves for a fight but all of a sudden all of the Earth-2KH drop to the ground asleep. As

Earth-2KH Black Canary used a modified Canary Cry to make just the supervillains fall asleep. Batman then says, "Let's get these supervillains somewhere safe and sound, then we will head home."

Helena Wayne blind-sides Batman with a punch to his face, while yelling, "Bastard! You left them behind to die!"

Batman picks himself up off the ground while feeling several sets of eyes on him, as he voices, "If you mean Alpha-Team then yes."

"Why?" asks Helena, not caring she just punched a version of her father. Batman, rubbing his jaw just explains, "Because it was necessary. Your arrival on this Earth alters the plans of the Arkham Knight. I couldn't take the chance of those villains siding with him. There was no chance that Granny Goodness or Heggra sides with me over the Arkham Knight. The other 81 villains, I'm not sure about yet, so I gave them a chance. Did you know that your father, only wanted me to bring the heroes and leave the villains to die? But I didn't accept those terms."

"But I thought father agreed to tell you everything that he knew if you bought the survivors to this Earth?" asks Helena, who was raised by her father to believe that murder was never acceptable.

"He was bluffing," answers Batman, "Your father knew what the weapon was due to your Earth, but he believed that the Drej had to be stopped and he sacrificed himself to achieve that goal. Also, he told you the same thing he told me; that the war had changed him…"

"And not for the better," replies Helena, knowing her father told her that several times as he grew older and less physically able. Batman continues, "…and he understood that the truth isn't always what it appears to be. Besides he did the best he could."

"So just to make it clear," voices Earth-2KH Black Canary, Dinah Drake, "You selected those supervillains for the Assault on Gotham S.T.A.R. Labs knowing none of them were going to survive?"

"Correct," answers Batman, "There were 98 candidates and while the other Bruce wanted to sacrifice them all, I narrowed the list down to 17 that would most likely defect."

"To the Arkham Knight?" asks Earth-2KH Batwoman, aka Katherine Kane, as Batman quickly answers, "Yes," before ordering, "But let's speak about this later, after we secured the supervillains."

 **Friday, January 13, 2012 – Morning:**

 **Batcave,**

 **Wayne Manor,**

 **Gotham City, Earth-3022**

Bruce is sitting at the Batcomputer reviewing everything he missed when Alfred comes walking up and says, "Master Bruce, you really should be resting. The last several days have been rough."

"There is no time to rest, Alfred," replies Bruce, "Things are moving at a breakneck pace. Just 12 days ago, I didn't know of the existence of alternate realities but now I just witnessed how years of brutal warfare eroded my counterpart's moral compass."

"Is that what is bothering you?" asks Alfred, who had never seen Bruce like this before. Bruce turns away from his computer and leans back before answering, "Partly but it's also other things. The Arkham Knight for one, but there is also the fact that I'm alright with creating my own personal harem, the fact that there are other versions of myself, the fact that there are other Earths, the problem on this Earth within the League and I just feel like I'm on overload, especially feeling like I had let my focus on Gotham slip recently, because of things."

"Well, I would recommend you taking a few days to rest. I doubt that you would accept but Gotham is in good hands. The two versions of Batwoman, are doing an excellent job leading the Bat Family while you were dealing with some major stuff," voices Alfred, but he knows that Bruce is also behind in other areas because of recent events. Bruce ponders again and decides to refocus and says, "Alright, I first want to get everyone together for a meeting at some point in the next several days. Second, have you heard anything from Talia, and where is Harley?"

"I hadn't heard anything from Talia and Harley hasn't been herself since you left," replies Alfred, not worried because despite Talia being pregnant she can take care of herself and she had before disappeared for months without a word. Bruce isn't so sure, and asks, "Would you get Harley for me?"

Alfred turns to find Harley, leaving Batman with just his thoughts. Several minutes later, Harley comes racing into the Batcave, voicing, "Master!" bringing Bruce from his wondering about Talia. Harley jumps into Bruce's arms, and he just barely manages to catch her in time before they would fall to the floor. Harley kisses Bruce, as he just feels the warmth of her body, a body that he had missed. After several minutes of heavy kissing, Bruce is finally able to break free and says, "Go get your new outfit on because I'm taking you with me on a mission."

"Yes, Master," replies Harley, racing over to change. Harley doesn't even bother to close the curtain, she just starts changing. Watching Harley's ample breasts and butt while she is changing gets Bruce hard as a rock, but he goes to get into his new Batsuit. After dawning his new Batsuit, Batman finds Harley waiting for him in the Batmobile. Batman climb into the driver's seat, as Harley asks, "You want me to suck your manhood?"

Batman grins, as this had become Harley's standard response whenever he takes her anywhere but as he races away from the Batcave down Mountain Drive, Batman uses his new Batsuit, designed to allow him to go to the bathroom easily, exposing his huge cock and massive balls, as he asks, "What're you waiting for?"

Harley yells, "Yahtzee!" before she leans over at the waist, so…

 **One Hour Later:**

 _ **Final Offer**_ **,**

 **Gotham Dock,**

 **Old Gotham/Gotham North**

Batman had brought Harley with him looking for the Black Mask and had tracked him to the Penguin's owned ship, _Final Offer_ causing Batman to wonder if the Penguin and Black Mask are working together. Batman quietly steps onto the ship but sees no guards, whatsoever. Despite this strange finding Batman moves, making his way through the ship, Batman finds Tracey Buxton talking with someone else. Batman signals Harley to follow him, as they sneak into Penguin's office. Inside Penguin's office, Batman sees Tracey Buxton is talking with Candace 'Candy' Steyn, both who are henchwomen for the Penguin. Candy is speaking, as Batman overhears, "…the Boss exiled us from his operations. So, what're we doing here, and where are the guards?"

"The Penguin pulled the guards away because he is helping the Black Mask search for Tiffany," answers Tracey, "And we are here looking for something to protect ourselves from the Arkham Knight before the boss destroys this ship. Come on and help."

"What did Tiffany do that was so bad that the Black Mask wants to kill one of his girlfriends?" asks Candy, as Batman and Harley look at each other with very concerned looks on their faces.

"She helped two of the test subjects, Christina and Bianca, to escape," answers Tracey, unaware that Batman is listening to her conversation. Candy, starting to look for anything useful asks, "Bianca, she is the one they called the New Joker, right?"

"Yes," answers Tracey, leaving a stunned Harley, as Batman drops down into the room and demands, "Tracey, explain this new Joker?"

Tracey and Candy are stunned to see Batman just standing there but Candy realizes he could be the ally they need and starts explaining everything, "There were five people infected by Joker blood. Each one of them shows different traits of the Joker. Christina for example, the Joker's obsession with you. Albert the more violent and sadistic aspects of Joker's personality. Johnny displays charisma signs of megalomania, with his behavior echoing the sadistic showmanship of the Joker. However, Bianca is something different, something unique. She is Joker-like but there are also some traits that are not like him."

"Not like him, you mean not like the Joker?" asks Batman, looking behind him to see that Harley had stepped behind him. Candy seeing this is dumbfounded but she guesses the rumors regarding Quinn weren't completely wrong, "Yes, I mean not like the Joker."

Harley getting over the initial shock voices, "I'll not tolerate this! Where're the poor victims being held at, Tracey?"

Batman had seen Harley like this before when she was grief-stricken and vengeful, and brutally reasserted control of Joker's gang as it threatened to fragment after his death. Freed from Joker's domineering personality, if Harley hadn't decided to follow Batman, she could have easily become a dangerous, and unpredictable new force in the Gotham City Underworld. Tracey replies, "They was being held at the abandoned Panessa Studios."

Harley Quinn and Batman turn to leave but Candace yells, "Wait!"

"What?" demands Harley, turning back to the two women. Candy voices, pleading, "We need Batman's help. The Arkham Knight is…"

"What do you know of the Arkham Knight?" asks Batman, looking not at Candy but at Tracey. Tracey, seeing no other options answers, "He recruited the boss, along with several other villains and plans to eliminate Bruce Wayne, you, and Batman's allies. However, there was disagreement over Wayne, causing the Arkham Knight to have to consolidate his power base."

"So, they're not a solid alliance as I first thoughts," replies Batman, seeing this as good news since most don't know that Bruce Wayne's secret identity is Batman. Batman again turns to leave but again Candy voices, "Please wait! We can help you?"

Batman stops and looking at Harley who is still in one of her moods before asking, "Harley you must decide on who you are now."

Harley looks up at Batman, not understanding what he means and asks, "Batman are you not going to stop this Joker knockoff?"

"I am but first, I want to know where you stand? With Batman or with the Joker?" asks Batman, wondering if pushing Harley like this will work, but he doesn't have a lot of options, right now.

"I'm with you, Master," answers Harley, "Part of me will always love my puddin, but he is dead and there is nothing bring him back. I don't want another reality version of him, only my puddin but I will not let some knockoffs water-down his legacy."

"Alright," replies Batman, seeing the confused look on Tracey and Candy's face, so Batman explains, "Recently, I learned of the existence of alternate realities, other Earths. Even met an older version of Batman. As for Harley, after her revenge was foiled I took her into my custody. Over time, we developed feelings for each other and eventually, I took her into my bed. She now belongs only to me and I'll do almost anything for her."

Harley leaps into Batman's arms starting to kiss him with every fiber of her being while rubbing herself against his Batsuit. To said Tracey and Candy are stunned would be a huge understatement, as they had never seen nor heard of Batman's behavior like this, but it is Tracey, who asks, "Would you help us if we fuck you?"

This caught Candy by surprise, as she figures it would have to be her offering that deal, but Batman asks, "What do you think?"

"Do you two like girls, sharing?" asks Harley, turning her head toward Tracey and Candy, while Batman is still holding her, with Harley's legs wrapped around Batman's mid-section. Tracey and Candy answer together, "Yes!" but this is false, since both only like men but they'll say anything to stay alive.

"Then let's give them some of that wonderful Batman dick," laughs Harley, still itching to stop the knockoffs but that can wait. Batman, however, figures this was an effective way of distracting Harley, and preventing her from going off half-cock…

 **Friday, January 13, 2012 – Afternoon:**

 **Batcave-Sigma,**

 **Robinson Park,**

 **Gotham City,**

After leaving Harley to take care of Tracey and Candy, Batman retreated to a secret Batcave, known as Batcave-Sigma, located underneath Robinson Park. Batman had created several alternate Batcaves. Batcave-Alpha is the main Batcave located underneath Wayne Manor, while Batcave-Zeta is located on Arkham Island. Batman is reviewing his files since the beginning of the new year. The first report is from ten days ago before Batman left to meet with Superman in Metropolis. Batman starts reading…

 **Tuesday, January 3, 2012:**

 **Janet Van Dorn's Apartment,**

 **Zimbalist Apartment Building,**

 **Diamond District, Gotham City**

Batwoman quietly steps into Janet's Apartment from the balcony. Janet shares the apartment with her current girlfriend, Toby Raynes. Janet met Toby, after Toby and Maggie Sawyer broke up before Maggie started dating Kate Katherine aka Batwoman. Batwoman says, "Janet, we need to talk…"

Janet is startled and drops the box she was carrying. Looking up at Batwoman standing in front of her, Janet asks, "What is it now?"

"We need some information regarding Deputy Commissioner Gil Mason's involvement with Loeb," answers Batwoman, who knows that Maggie broke up with Toby after feeling the spark was gone. Janet picks up the papers that she dropped and puts them back into the box asks, "Batman already knows everything about Mason?"

"He sent me to you because he knows that you two have the same goal," replies Batwoman, who knows that Janet doesn't think highly of Batman, but despite initially deeply resenting the vigilante and his crusade, she had developed feelings for Batman.

"Alright," voices Janet, as she finishes placing the papers back in the box. Pickup up the box, Janet explains, "We suspected for years that Mason was working with Rupert Thorne, but we haven't found any evidence linking Mason to Thorne."

"Interesting," replies Batwoman, "Any idea on the connection?"

"None, but Mason may also be connected to Two-Face," replies Janet, since she knows that Gil Mason knew Harvey Dent when Harvey was Gotham's District Attorney and before the incident that caused Harvey to become the villain, now known as Two-Face.

"Is there anything else?" asks Batwoman, while quietly admiring Janet's librarian beauty. Janet ponders for a moment before answering, "We heard rumors of something called the Doorway but so far no hard evidence, it sounds like a club."

"Batman and I will investigate the 'Doorway," responds Batwoman, before disappearing back into the Gotham night. Toby comes out of the bedroom and asks, "Who was that I heard you talking to?"

"Just a voice," answers Janet, taking Toby into her arms before…

 **The Gotham Gazette,**

 **Diamond District,**

 **Gotham City**

Warren Spacey is sitting inside his office when he feels a cold breeze and turns to see Nightwing standing there. Warren would recognize the costume anywhere and asks, "What can I do for you?"

"Information regarding Two-Face's associates," replies Nightwing, who had helped several times before. They trade information and had a much different relationship than what Batman had with peoples who work in the news media. Warren pulls out a folder and hands it to Nightwing while explaining, "Recently, Two-Face hired Terry and Tracy Trask, twin brother and sister to replace Sugar and Spice. If you weren't aware Two-Face made sure Sugar and Spice were not in Arkham City at any time. The two women ran the operation from outside of Arkham City since they weren't safe being inside Arkham City. Why he replaced them is unknown."

"What do you know regarding the Trasks?" asks Nightwing, who was sent here by Batwoman, who despite being newer to the Bat Family was second-in-command, after Batman though recent events had causes that to be in flux, but Dick knew that Bruce was never making him second-in-command because Bruce still see him as a little boy and his sidekick. Warren Spacey, who is the Gotham Gazette Crime Editor and rose to fame for first reporting on the Joker, answers, "I don't know much but they're a dangerous set of siblings. I also heard something about the Van Rooyen sisters started work for the Riddler since Query and Echo parted ways with Enigma after the Arkham City Incident."

"Interesting," replies Nightwing, who had been protecting Bludhaven for the last four years, while attending college, "Do you have any information about where Sugar and Spice are hiding?"

"I think they fled too and are hiding in New York City," answers Warren, "Though I'm not sure. Why're you so interested in them?"

Nightwing doesn't answer he just simply disappears back into the night as Warren says, "I really hate it when he does that."

 **Nightwing's Cave,**

 **Grayson's Residence,**

 **Avalon Hill, Bludhaven**

Nightwing returned to his base of operations, his own personal Nightwing Cave, location in the wealthier part of Bludhaven, Avalon Hill neighborhoods. Dick's residence much like Wayne Manor, overlooks the ocean, and Dick is sitting at his computer when he hears, "So Dick, can we talk about something important?"

Dick turns to see, his friend, Lucas 'Luke' Fox, son of Lucius Fox, and asks, "Luke, what the hell are you doing in Bludhaven?"

"I wanted to speak to you about becoming a member of your team?" voices Luke, who had wanted to be a hero since first seeing Batman. Only recently had Luke learned that his father, Lucius helped the Batman and only in the last few weeks did Dick tell Luke that he is Nightwing. Dick pauses then asks, "Are you sure?"

"Absolutely!" answers Luke, "I would like to be known as Batwing, but I also know that David is already using that name."

"Well, you're in luck because David has taken the new hero name of King Falcon," replies Dick, though he doesn't know why David's selected the name, King Falcon. Dick sees the excitement on Luke's face, like a kid on Christmas morning, as Luke asks, "So, how're we going to tell Bruce and not to mention my father about this?"

"Very carefully," laughs Dick, who feels like it is the right time for him to lead his own team of vigilante crime fighters, but he is unsure of the candidates he would like to join his team. He was thinking Barbara, but she will never abandon Bruce…

 **Meanwhile Back in Gotham:**

 **Jezebel Center,**

 **Bowery,**

 **Arkham City**

Batman, who received a tip from Batgirl's father, Commissioner James Gordon that sent a team of ten police officers into the abandoned section of Arkham City. The why is unknown, but Batman is planning on figuring it out. Batman must hurry as he is planning on traveling to Metropolis to speak with Superman. Batman radios, "Batgirl, anything from your location?"

"Nothing," replies Batgirl, who is in the vicinity but a different location. Robin and Black Bat are also present, when Robin announces, "Batman, I have some movement near my location…"

"Batman, the ten police officers are the same officers you saved during the Arkham City Incident. They're being led by Sergeant Miller," voices Oracle, over the radio but this causes Batman to wonder why these ten officers are back in Arkham City. Batman orders, "Black Bat and Robin, you're with me. Batgirl, I want you to talk with Loeb and find out why these men are here in Arkham, again."

Batman, Black Bat, and Robin, quietly follow the ten officers, through Jezebel Plaza, as they approach, Batman notices another group on the opposite side from the officers. Batman zooms in on what he guesses is the leader and sees, Ricky 'Loose Lips' LeBlanc, who he knows works for the Penguin. The officers approach LeBlanc and the other Penguin henchmen when Batman notices the other men already approaching LeBlanc. Batman zooms in and sees the faces of Lieutenant Howard Branden, and two of his SWAT Officers, John DeMarco and Nate Ramo. 'What are they doing here?' thinks Batman, as Branden says, "Sergeant Miller!"

Sergeant Thomas 'Tom' Miller, newly promoted Sergeant Khary Denning, along with officers: Joseph Best, Elvis Jones, Jon Forrester, Crispin Michaels, Carlos Sanchez, James Southwold, Roger Strickland, and Johnny Whitman all approach Branden, who voices, "This is LeBlanc, he is an arms dealer with connections."

"Who do you work for?" asks Miller, but Loose Lips answers, "We don't use names out in the open, Batman could be listening in!"

Batman is unsure of what's happening here, it seems the officers are unaware that Loose Lips work for the Penguin but why are they meeting with a known arms dealer? Is this some type of undercover operation? But that doesn't make any sense since they are in police uniforms? Batman continues to eavesdrop into the conversation, while Branden continues, "…there is some new boss, bringing Gotham's villains under control and he wants our loyalty…"

 **Friday, January 13, 2012 – Night:**

 **Panessa Studios,**

 **Bleake Island,**

 **Gotham City**

Batman, Earth-3022's Harley Quinn, Earth-11's Batwoman, and Earth-3022's Batwoman are overlooking the abandoned Panessa Studios, as Batwoman-Kate asks, "You sure we can trust the two?"

"They have no reason to lie," answers Batman, who enjoyed the earlier encounter with Tracey and Candy much more than he thought. He had sent his Batgirl and Robin, aka Helena Wayne of Earth-2KH, who will be taking the name Scarlet Robin to avoid confusion to find somewhere safe for Tracey and Candy until he can trust them enough to bring them to the Batcave. Earth-11's Batwoman hadn't decided what to make of this Earth's Batman, but he had majority support of the family but why did he have to be such a womanizer? She can't believe he is sticking his dick into any woman he desires and according to Alfred, this is a change in his behavior causing Batwoman to wonder if the Joker's blood affected Bruce much more than he is letting on. Batman orders, "Kate and Helena, you two are to locate the infected subjects."

 **Stage 20,**

 **Panessa Studios,**

 **Bleake Island, Gotham City**

Batman and Harley Quinn are searching through the abandoned movie studios and quietly moving through abandoned Stage 20, when they hear opera singing mixed in with someone screaming. Batman quietly but faster moves to where they see a man wearing a pig mask operating on someone. The man being operated on pleads for mercy by begging, "Please. Make it stop. I can't take any more…"

"Pyg make it all better. Pain is just the body's way saying thank you," replies Lazlo Valentin, aka Professor Pyg, as his minion Mister Toad, comes walking in dragging a woman by her blonde hair, "See, I captured her for you! Tiffany Ambrose…"

Mister Toad throws Tiffany at Professor Pyg's feet, as he stops 'working' on his current victim to look down at the terrified girl. Professor Pyg lets out some oinks before saying, "Welcome."

"Please, let me go!" pleads Tiffany, who had been running for her life the last several days. Professor Pyg after another link says, "No, you will be the first of my new dolls in my new home."

But before anything else can be said, a huge explosion rips through the building. Batman is stunned to see the Red Hood, standing there and Batman voices, "Oracle, get me the Red Hood!"

But there is no time to waste, so Batman leaps down as Red Hood charges toward Professor Pyg. Batman quickly moves to Tiffany, picking her up as Oracle voices, "He is not answering."

"Damn it," replies Batman, as Professor Pyg releases his

Dollotrons to fight Batman and Red Hood. Batman spins around and orders, "Harley, get Tiffany out of here," before throwing a punch. While Batman is fighting the Dollotrons, Batwoman-Kate's voice comes across the communication system saying, "Batman, we found several women in a holding cell, but we are fighting…"

"Dollotrons," voices Earth-11 Batwoman, "I fought Professor Pyg before. She had a schizophrenic breakdown, and was driving…"

"Our version of Professor Pyg is male," replies Oracle, "Batman, do you need help? I can send help or contact the Gotham police?"

"Contact Gordon," orders Batman, while fighting several Dollotrons, but Red Hood isn't being as gentle as he is simply killing the Dollotrons, "Red Hood, what the hell are you doing?"

"What the great Batman can't," answers Red Hood, aka Jason Todd, who had lost faith in Batman. Red Hood chases after Professor Pyg and Mister Toad as they attempt to escape. Batman shortly thereafter orders, "Oracle, get Huntress and Ravager here asap."

"Copy and Roger," replies Oracle, going to contact the two heroines. Batman knocks out the last Dollotron, before chasing after, Professor Pyg and Red Hood. Batman catches up to the Red Hood, just in time to see him smash Mister Toad's head into a million pieces. Batman screams, "NO!" but it's already too late.

Batman then hears an unusual laugh and says, "He is weak!"

"You're the weak one here," replies another unfamiliar voice but coming from the opposite direction. The unusual voice says, "Hello Lady Arkham, I see that I didn't succeed in killing you!"

"You failed Arkham Knight," replies Lady Arkham, who brought along with her, Harley Quinn and Catwoman. The three women are the Birds of Prey, from Earth-2019LI, "And you will fail again."

"Bitch!" replies Arkham Knight, charging at Lady Arkham, causing Batman to race to defend her. Catwoman and Harley Quinn go after Professor Pyg and Red Hood, respectively. Though before either woman can reach Red Hood, Jason decides it is time to retreat and disappears into the darkness. Meanwhile, Batman engages the Arkham Knight in a fearsome fist fight with Lady Arkham but even together, they are barely a match for the Arkham Knight, who seems to know every move that they're going to make, before making it. Arkham Knight delivers a punch to Batman's ribs, breaking several of them, but Batman won't stop fighting since he knows what he is up against. The Arkham Knight sends Lady Arkham flying back causing her mask to fall off and Batman sees a face he doesn't recognize, but just a second later, the Arkham Knight punches Batman hard, harder than Batman had ever been punched before. Causing Batman, to drop to one knee, spitting up blood, but suddenly the Arkham Knight retreats like all of sudden Batman and the Lady Arkham aren't high on his list of priorities.

"Well that didn't work," replies Batman, getting back to his feet, holding his side, with his broken ribs. Catwoman and Harley Quinn drag an unconscious Professor Pyg behind them. Batman seeing Lazlo's body asks, "You didn't kill him, did you?"

"We don't kill," replies Harley, as Catwoman suggests, "Maybe we should go somewhere and explain things. What about Aerie One?"

"That's a promising idea," voices Lady Arkham, who turns to Batman, and asks, "Are you coming or just going to stand there?"

Batman just shakes his head, since most people don't talk to him like that but answers, "I'll listen to what you have to say."

 **Aerie One 001,**

 **Bleake Island,**

 **Gotham City**

After speaking with the others through his communication system, Batman is brought to an airplane, which serves as the base of operations for the Birds of Prey. Inside the main cabin, Lady Arkham begins by explaining, "First, my name is Vicki Vale and I already know you're Bruce Wayne, just like my Batman was."

"Was?" asks Bruce, not liking the sound of that, but not confirming what she said because for all he knows she could be fishing. Lady Arkham continues, "Our Earth was invaded by the Arkham Knight and after some early defeats, our Batman/Bruce Wayne created the resistance and eventually defeated him but at a heavy cost including the loss of Bruce, and most of the family."

"You mean the Bat family?" asks Batman, since it is one of his greatest fears to lose a member of the Bat-family. Lady Arkham nods her head yes as Bruce asks, "You don't look like my Vicki Vale?"

"Well there is nothing I can do about that," answers Vicki, "My family history could have changed, or my mother is different."

"How did your Batman defeat the Arkham Knight?" asks Batman, but he sees sadness on all three women faces. After several moments of silently Vicki explains, "After the death of our Superman, Batman brought together all of the heroes and villains of my world to fight the Arkham Knight. Bruce eventually defeated enough for the Arkham Knight's forces to where they fought a decisive battle and our Bruce was victorious but at great cost."

"How did your Bruce Wayne die?" asks Batman, wondering if it is his fate, to die fighting the Arkham Knight? Vicki, trying to hold it together answers, "He sacrificed himself to destroy the bulk of the Arkham Knight's remaining forces. Thereafter, the remaining heroes and villains launched a final counterattack against the Arkham Knight, who retreated with what was left of his army, but the last battle cost the life of every hero and villain but Selina Kyle, Harley Quinn, and myself, Vicki Vale."

"I'm so sorry to hear that," replies Batman, who had seen more death in his lifetime than anyone should ever have to see but he asks, "Why are you here on my Earth and are you a hero or villain?"

"I was a villain on my Earth, just as Catwoman and Harley Quinn were but those term doesn't matter anymore to us. During our time in the resistance we adopted Batman's code of honor," explains Vicki, "And we're here to help you defeat him."

"Well doesn't that leave your world open to attack?" asks Batman, seeing a confused look on both Catwoman and Harley's faces but Vicki shakes her head no before saying, "Before our Bruce's death. He created a generator that would create fields that prevent travel between our dimension and any other dimension. After placing the generators into position, but before the field was activated we left our reality. We tested the field, several times, in several various locations before we were sure that we couldn't get back to our reality. So, our Earth is safe and to be completely honest, we left because there was nothing left for us on our Earth. Every other hero or villain was dead, including Bruce, who was Selina's love interest and the Joker, Harley Quinn's boyfriend. As for myself, my family, both parents and younger brother were all killed during the invasion."

"I'm sorry to hear that," replies Bruce, but he asks a question that he is not sure he is going to like the answer to, "Will you follow this Bruce, or do you think you should be in charge?"

"We follow only Batman!" yells Harley, causing Selina to cheer.

"What she said," voices Lady Arkham, before adding, "I may advise you, but we follow Batman to wherever he leads. Our Batman died to save us and showed us what it means to be a real hero."

"Then welcome to this Earth," replies Batman, as Harley and Selina continue to cheer but something in the pit of Bruce's stomach isn't sitting right and he doesn't know what it is but instead he asks, "What more can you tell me about the conflict?"

"We know much about the Arkham Knight's tactics, strengths, weakness, but almost nothing about who he is. No one has ever seen his face," replies Vicki, causing Bruce to asks, "So it's possible that we're dealing with more than a single individual?"

"That's a possibility that we never thought of before," voices Selina, "Because we had always been to busy with fighting him."

"If I can ask what happened to the Joker?" asks Bruce, turning to another version of Harley Quinn, but it could be useful having multiple version of Harley's crazy ass around in his harem.

"Before, my world Batman called together the resistance. The Joker met with the Arkham Knight and despite the hope of the Arkham Knight to ally with several of my world villains, the Joker wasn't hearing it. He found out something that caused him to view the Arkham Knight as being worse than Batman. Anyway, the Arkham Knight assaulted our headquarters and brutally murdered my puddin'," replies Harley, breaking down in tears, as Selina says, "This caused the villains to ally Batman against the Arkham Knight."

"That's very interesting," replies Batman, who would never have guessed that the Joker's death would have such a widespread impact.

"What is the status of your forces?" asks Lady Arkham, but Batman chuckles, "I don't have 'forces' I only have the family."

"That won't be enough to defeat the Arkham Knight," voices Vicki, but Bruce asks, "And how do I know I can even trust you?"

"What does that mean?" asks Vicki, not knowing where that came from but Bruce voices, "Let's see, I never met you before today. You came with a grand tale, and look nothing like my Vicki. Besides, Lady Arkham sounds like a female version of the Arkham Knight. Maybe someone who was sent to be a spy for him?"

"How dare you!" voices Harley, ready to defend her friend but Batman says, "What if the Knight, after his defeat, replaced Earth-2019LI's Vicki with a clone or maybe even his Earth's Vicki?"

"We fought with each other for years," voices Selina, trying to defuse the situation but Batman asks, "And never doubted her once or that her behaviors changed suddenly? Or her appearance?"

Both Harley and Selina look at each other, and say, "Her hair."

"Hair?" asks Batman, as they explain, "She changed her hairstyle for no reason, she didn't even look the same within her outfit."

"Where is the real Vicki Vale?" asks Batman, with Harley and Catwoman backing him. Vicki lets out an evil laugh and says, "You're good," before launching into an attack against the three. Batman grabs her and slam her hard against the plane hull and asks, "So who the hell are you and where is the Vicki Vale?"

"My name is Victoria Arkham," replies Lady Arkham, before escaping by sending a kick that knocks Batman backward. Victoria goes flipping out of the cabin, being chased by Selina and Harley but Batman has other things on his mind and starts looking through the cabin. Nearly 20 minutes later, Catwoman and Harley are battling Victoria outside as she presses a button causing a bomb to explode aboard the Aerie One and uses the explosion to escape. Catwoman must hold Harley back, as she wants to get aboard the plane but all of a sudden Batman bursts out of the side of the plane, holding a woman in his arms. Catwoman and Harley race over to Batman, who asks, "Is this your friend?"

"Vicki!" yells Harley, seeing her old friend, like nothing had changed. Vicki who seems like she just woke up says, "Not so loud, Harley! I feel like my head was split open with a fucking ax."

"That's her!" voices Harley, causing Vicki to moan again but Catwoman asks, "But how did you know that she wasn't our Vicki?"

"There was just something that didn't feel right. For example, the confused look on your faces when she said she was a villain, or how I saw sadness on all of your faces but you two seemed genuine whereas her sadness was more like an act, just like her trying to hold it together. It is almost like it was rehearsed," explains Batman, glad he trusts his instinct, "And there was just something that was off about her, but I wasn't sure until she started asking about my forces, and the Batman family."

"She was too eager," replies Selina, but Vicki asks, "Where are we? Why am I in my birthday suit? What happened with the testing?"

"What is the last thing you remember?" asks Harley, as Vicki stands up, barely covering herself with the sheet that Batman managed to grab off the bed. Vicki answers, "We had just departed for the field testing. I had a drink and went to bed."

"That was several months ago," replies Selina, "But does that mean the field testing was faked too? We got to get back home!"

"I don't think so," voices Batman, "If you would have been able to get through the field, Victoria would have returned to your world and handed it over to the Arkham Knight. The fact that he is here, and she is also here, leads me to conclude that the Arkham Knight wanted the field tests so he would know if your reality was vulnerable or not. Because the field must have held since they're here on this Earth, but this presents a new issue."

"Who can you trust if the Arkham Knight can place spies so easily?" response Selina, who can't believe she let herself be fooled for so long, and so easily. Batman asks, "Vicki, what was your profession before the Arkham Knight invaded your Earth?"

"I was an investigative reporter. Then after the invasion, Batman personally trained me to fight crime as a hero and I was going to adopt the identity of Lady Justice, but Batman named me Lady Arkham, after Lady Constance Arkham, well-known for her philanthropy for the poor and those with mental issues," explains Vicki Vale, though Batman looks at Harley and Selina before asking, "Didn't you notice the change in outfit that Lady Arkham wore?"

"Heroes and villains changed their costumes all of the time," replies Selina, since Lady Arkham, Vicki originally wore a costume was inspired by a doll Lady Arkham, Constance created for the poor girls of Gotham. However, the costume eventually included a black leather jacket, with brown strips of leather, golden fastenings and a shoulder brace, black combat trousers, black gloves and hover boots. To protect her identity, she wore a customized mask, fitted with a voice modulator and consisting of armored plating. Harley the explains, "The only thing that changed was her mask, but she explained it by saying the new mask was to provoke fear in her enemies, but looking back I can tell you of other differences, for example, she never…"

"Harley, shut the hell up!" yells Vicki, causing Selina to grin and say, "That's the Vicki we knew so well, and I mean 'know.'"

"Selina, shut the hell up too!" yells Vicki, who doesn't like her business broadcast to the galaxy, "And I need to go get change."

"That could be a problem," voices Harley, "Since that bitch, Victoria destroyed Aerie One," before pointing toward the plane.

"I'm sure we can find you something at the manor," replies Batman, but it is Selina who asks, "But doesn't mean the Arkham Knight will know your secret identity and the mansion location?"

"I think he already knows," answers Batman, who already figured out that the Arkham Knight knows that he is Bruce Wayne, which puts him at a disadvantage but now Batman must learn as much as he can about the Arkham Knight. Though who the Arkham Knight is behind his mask, will change Bruce and Batman forever.

 **Unknown Location:**

"You blew it!" yells the Arkham Knight, at Lady Arkham. Victoria Arkham had been explaining what happened regarding the failed mission. Victoria voices, "I can make it up to you, I can kill…"

"NO! We stick to the plan. Don't you understand anything?" responds the Arkham Knight, "If I wanted this Earth's Batman dead that would be easy, since I know where he lives and everything about him, but this isn't about that, it is about this planet. Stop seeing the forest for the trees! Now get out…"

"But I can fix this!" replies Victoria, but the Arkham Knight just points toward the door as he screams, "Get out of my sight!"

Victoria quickly retreats back through the door, as the Arkham Knight sits down in his chair and leans back. Taking off his mask, he presses a button on his computer before ordering, "Communication get me my father, channel one, please."

"Yes, Master Bruce," replies the female communication officer, as she goes to contact Thomas Wayne of Earth-3455. Bruce Wayne, aka the Arkham Knight, leans back in his chair, running his hand through his dark black hair, thinking this Earth will be a hard nut to crack. Several minutes later, Thomas Wayne appears on the screen and says, "Son, what's the matter? Did something happen?"

"I just need some advice, from someone I trust," replies the Arkham Knight, who had a good life with both parents alive and well. He is happily married to a beautiful woman, had a son and he is the democratically-elected leader of his planet.

 **Batcave,**

 **Wayne Manor,**

 **Gotham City**

Batman had regrouped with the other at the Batcave, and is speaking with Harley, "…so we still need to find the knockoffs."

"Right but in the meantime, I want you to review the villains from Earth-2KH and decide who you think can be trusted and who will need to remain locked up. Plus, we still need to find Peyton and the new Ventriloquist," replies Bruce, as Batgirl, Barbara Gordon rejoins the group and says, "Bruce, I found that the other Barbara Gordon, the one that the Arkham Knight killed is from Earth-2002MC and there's more I think you need to be told."

Bruce turns to Barbara and asks, "This is about Dina Meyer?"

"Yes, that's one of the alias she used but Bruce, from her reality you and Selina had a daughter, Helena Kyle the Second Huntress and there was another version of Black Canary, Dinah Redmond," explains Barbara, seeing the look on Bruce's face when she mentioned he had a daughter with Catwoman, "There's more, it would seem that they operated from New Gotham and that the Bruce of that Earth abandoned Gotham and his daughter."

"Do you know why that version of Bruce abandoned the city?" asks Batman, who could never imagine abandoning Gotham, let alone his daughter but Barbara can't answer that and says, "I'm not sure…"

"But you have a theory?" asks Batwoman-Kate, rejoining the group, along with Earth-11's Batwoman-Helena. Barbara nods her head no, as she asks, "Could it have been because of the Knight?"

"Are you saying you think Batman of that Earth, abandoned Gotham to protect it from the Arkham Knight?" asks Earth-11's Batwoman.

This time Barbara nods her head yes, this causes Batman to ponder something but voice, "It would seem that the Arkham Knight, knew that I'm Bruce Wayne and everything else about me."

"How?" asks Betty, rolling herself over to the group but Bruce doesn't know and that unnerves him, but it is Earth-11's Helena, who break the silence by saying, "I think we need a chain of command because I'm used to calling the shots on my Earth, just as your Batwoman and Scarlet Robin are used to being the second-in-command. Why are we not finding more male versions of Bruce?"

"Probably because the Arkham Knight has been eliminated them," replies Batman, since he knows he needs to create a clear chain of command, "Also because we have only scratched the surface. The number of Earths are infinite and we have only encountered a handful. However, it's possible I don't exist in all realities."

"There's also the possibility that you're a villain on some of them," replies, Scarlet Robin, walking up with someone Batman doesn't know, "This is Batgirl, Barbara Gordon from my reality."

"You can call me Joyce," replies Earth-2KH Barbara Joyce Gordon, who had always liked her middle name better than her birth name.

"That is another problem, we can have two Batwomen or three Robins running around," voices Batwoman-Kate, but Batman disagrees, "I actually think we can make this work. If Batwoman is seen in two separate places at the same time that will lead to confusion and we could use that confusion to our own advantage."

"There is also the issue of the living arrangement. The Manor is huge, but there isn't enough room for all of us to live here," voices Harley, but Harley from Earth-2019MC says, "That's code for you not wanting to have to share Bruce if you don't want to."

In a flash Bruce's Harley charge at the other Harley and the two-start fighting, Bruce sighs, as again Harley is in the middle of a catfight but this time, it is Earth-11 Superwoman who flies in and separates them without breaking a sweat. Bruce orders, "Take them to their room. I will deal with them later."

Laurel Kent, Earth-11 Superwoman, flies away still holding two struggling women. Batman turns to Earth-11 Batwoman and asks, "So have you two always been good friends? You two are like sisters."

"For the most part, yes," answers Helena, "We have always gotten along well and worked together to fight both crime and supervillains."

"That must be nice because the boy scout and I never really saw eye-to-eye," says Bruce, "…but you said for the most part?"

"Yes, there was an incident that put us on different sides for a while but I'm sure you have your own war-stories," responds Helena.

"Yes, I have my own stories, but tell me about the incident?" asks Bruce, listening closely as she tells him about it…


	10. Episode Two - Chapter Five

**Saturday, January 14, 2012**

 **Batcave,**

 **Wayne Manor,**

 **Gotham City**

Bruce is again at the Batcomputer reviewing his notes as he sees the message from Wonder Woman, aka Diana Prince with the Subject, 'Big Barda.' Curious Bruce clicks the message and see…

 **Wednesday, January 4, 2012**

 **Free's Residence,**

 **Calvin City,**

 **Connecticut**

It had been a couple hours since Wonder Woman talked with Batman and then left to visit with Barda again. It had been only a day since Wonder Woman told Barda that her husband, Scott Free, aka Mister Miracle was killed in battle. Barda is packing her stuff to come and stay with Diana, when Diana says, "Barda, I'm sorry to do this, but as soon as we get you settled, I will be departing for a mission, along with Superman to New Genesis."

"Does the mission have to do with Scott's killer?" asks Barda, as Wonder Woman, sees a combination of different emotions across Barda's face. Wonder Woman, just for a split-second debate how to answer Barda, but instead she replies, "Barda, we're friends, and I know you're hurt now, but were you having marital issues?"

Diana sees anger and rage fly across Barda's face but just a moment later she bursts out in tears, while trying to explain, "I wasn't strong enough to protect him! I should have been there…"

"You can't blame yourself," voices Diana, comforting her friend.

"I was physically more powerful than Scott," replies Barda, who had always been very protective of her husband, "But yes, we were having marital issues. We had grown distant in the last…"

Barda bursts out in tears again, while Wonder Woman places an arm across Barda's shoulders before voicing, "I can only promise you that I'll help you avenge him, and we'll find this new villain!"

"There is more to this than avenging Scott," replies Barda, standing up and walking over to the window, which looks out of their backyard. Barda wanted nothing more than a quiet life, but Scott wouldn't abandon the endless war against injustice. Barda explains, "You know that I abandoned Apokolips after falling in love with Scott and he was the second man I ever had sex with, but the first I made love to, since Female Furies are supposed to remain loyal to Darkseid. Anyway, Scott and I were arguing over my secret role in trying to turn the Female Furies against Darkseid. Scott thought I should stay out of it, but I can't just leave behind my sisters, who themselves are victims…"

"What?" asks Diana, shocked and surprised since she never heard this before but Barda just continues talking like Diana isn't even in the room, "…but that was just what we fought about. The issue was I think I was falling out of love with Scott and I think he knew it. This is why he threw himself back into crime fighting. I guess I fell for Scott because he is so unlike Darkseid, gently, caring, loving, an all-around good man, but there was something missing from our relationship and as time progressed, I was thinking of other men more and more, fantasizing about them. Scott seemed unable to confront this and…"

"When did these fantasies start?" asks Diana, seeing Barda stare off into space, but she explains, "…about ten months ago…"

Diana tried to remember what happened ten months ago but draws a blank, until she asks, "We had that celebration in Metropolis?"

Barda nods her head like Diana is on the right track, so Diana asks, "Are you fantasizing about another League member? It's…"

Diana's eyes go wide, as she realized who Barda had been fantasizing about and asks, "You're fantasizing about Superman?"

"Not Superman, he is too much like Scott," replies Barda, causing Diana to wonder who else it could be? If it is not Superman, and Scott is the opposite of Darkseid, who is in the middle between Scott and Darkseid but still on the side of good?

"Batman?" asks Diana, seeing Barda's blush with the crush of a schoolgirl but that would make sense because at the Celebration in March 2011, there were rumors about how Batman was 'treating' Harley Quinn.

"You're fantasizing about Batman?" asks Diana, who herself had been fantasizing about the Dark Knight. Barda again blushes red, but Barda mumbles and explains, "I heard some rumors regarding his…"

Diana blushes as she had heard the same rumors, but she comments, "They could be just the rumor mill. Nothing more, nothing less."

Barda nods her head yes in understanding but replies, "It is more than the rumors about Batman. He is tall, dark, and mysterious, along with being such a bad boy, but he has a heart of gold!"

Diana can't argue with that, but she is surprised by this statement coming from Barda, as Barda explains, "Batman is the one who started the secret operation on Apokolips. I was scared…"

Barda looks away, as she knows Batman wants her and others to try and turn the elite guard of Apokolips, the Female Furies against their overlord, Darkseid. So far, the mission is progressing slower but there are signs that some of the Female Furies are beginning to doubt Darkseid. Barda continues, "…out of my mind to go back to Apokolips, but Batman convinced me that the only way to truly defeat Darkseid was to face him again and take back the power he had over me for majority of my existence."

"I remember Bruce mentioned something about how he felt war was coming between Apokolips and New Genesis that would eventually spill over onto other worlds, including the Earth," responds Diana, knowing this was Bruce's chief argument against joining the United Planets. There is also the current conflicts of the Thanagrian-Gordanian War and the Thanagrian-Rannians War, both raging on across the vastness of space, even right now. The two conflicts are pushing the Thanagrian Defense Forces to the limit of their military capability and resources.

"Yes, he was very concerned, about the various conflicts raging across the stars spilling over onto the Earth, which he said already had enough problems," responds Barda, who fought in many battles and wars for Darkseid, before she finally fled from him.

 **Meanwhile Back in Gotham:**

 **Gotham Docklands,**

 **Gotham Harbor,**

 **Port of Gotham City, Gotham**

While Diana and Barda are speaking, back in Gotham City, Nightwing is leading an elite group toward the Gotham Boat Yard.

"Nightwing, I'm detecting approaching vehicles," voices Oracle, safely in her tower, keeping a watchful eye over the team, which beside Nightwing, included Batgirl, Bluebird, Robin, Black Bat, Huntress, Ravager, and Gotham Girl. Dick tried to convinced Jason and Tim to come along too, but both told him no.

Team 1 is led by Nightwing and includes Batgirl, Gotham Girl, and Ravager. While Team 2 is led by Huntress and included Robin, Black Bat and Bluebird. Nightwing orders, "Team 2, investigate."

"I'm sending Robin and Black Bat," responds Huntress, who is watching a small group seemingly working out terms but they're speaking in code. When Oracle announces, "I'm detecting more vehicles from the opposite direction. It would seem we are onto something here. Nightwing, should I send for our reinforcements?"

"Negative!" replies Nightwing, thinking the eight heroes will be enough but also thinking without Batman he's not sure if the normal reinforcement will even come and aid them in their endless war against crime. While Team 1 is moving into position, the Huntress had managed to get closer enough to eavesdrop, as vehicles pulled up from several different directions.

"Nightwing, I have Salvatore Maroni, and Carmine Falcone getting out of their vehicles," voices Batgirl, as one more vehicle approaches the gathering. Huntress watches, as the final vehicle stops and out step a gorgeous woman, who the Huntress doesn't recognize but overhears, "Welcome, Chase, how is your father?"

"He is doing quite well," replies Jill Hampton, daughter of former Gotham City Sebastian Hady, "He sent me for the meeting, as his representative for his interests, since he is busy handling other interests of concern regarding the Arkham Knight."

"That's what we wanted to talk about regarding this meeting," voices Carmine Falcone, who is working toward peace between the various of crime families, in order to stand against the Arkham Knight, who in Carmine Falcone's opinion is even more dangerous than Batman, because of the Knight's willingness to use violence.

"I couldn't agree more," replies Salvatore 'Sal' Maroni, who rarely agreed with his rival, Carmine Falcone, but things had changed with the appearance of the Arkham Knight. When all of a sudden, a when large portal opening high above the group.

Salvatore Maroni asks, "Carmine, what the fucking hell is that?"

"Why're you asking me?" answers Carmine, when all of a sudden two individuals come flying through the gateway and hit the ground hard. Everyone but Jill draws their weapons, when the first of the individual stands up and asks, "What is this realm?"

"Realm?" asks Huntress, seeing the second individual is a beautiful, blonde, large-chested woman. Huntress watches, as the woman draws her sidearm and the man says, "Sonya, I'm going to…"

"Fuck you, Kano," replies Sonya Blade, as she open fire before driving out of the way. Everyone runs for cover, as Oracle voices, "We need to get that woman out of there and to safety!"

"Huntress have your team rescue the woman. Team 1 will handle the henchmen," orders Nightwing, before racing off into the chaos below. Team 2 moves toward the woman, who is pinned down but upon seeing the costumed superheroes she thinks, 'What the fuck?'

Nightwing, Gotham Girl, Ravager, and Huntress are fighting the henchmen, while Batgirl, Robin, Black Bat, and Bluebird are creating a protective perimeter around Sonya. Sal retreats first, followed quickly by Falcone, leaving only Jill and Kano but soon seeing that this isn't going well, Jill offers Kano a chance to flee. Seeing a world, he doesn't recognize, Kano decided it is time to regroup, leading his Black Dragon that came through the portal during the chaotic battle. With the various henchmen either defeated or retreating, Nightwing walks up to the unnamed woman and asks, "Who're you and what the hell was that gateway?"

"Who the fuck are you?" asks Sonya, staring at the man in a Halloween costume. Nightwing is about to put the woman in her place, when Barbara Gordon aka, Batgirl says, "I'm Batgirl. That dick's Nightwing. You're in Gotham City. So, what is your name?"

"Sonya Blade, I'm from Austin, Texas. I've never heard of Gotham City before," replies Sonya, looking around at the eight people dressed in various colorful costumes. Nightwing looks confused as he asks, "How is that possible? I've never met anyone who had never heard of Gotham before, it's a major city."

"If you say so," answers Sonya, wondering if she found a group of crazy people. Huntress suggests, "Maybe, we should talk with Batman, whenever he's feeling better and back on his feet."

"Batman?" asks Sonya, wondering if he's a Bat-man hybrid or a Bat that looks like a man. Everyone but Nightwing chuckle at this, when Batgirl voices, "Batman is going to really like this one."

"I agree, but Sonya, you're more than welcome to come with us. We can compare notes," comments Huntress, as Sonya decides it would be easier to have allies than to be on the rock all alone. The team then departs back into the darkness of the Gotham night…

 **Saturday, January 14, 2012**

 **Batcave,**

 **Wayne Manor,**

 **Gotham City**

Batman finishes reading over the reports, while beginning to wonder if this Sonya Blade is from an alternate reality. That would explain why she never heard of Gotham City before. Alfred walks up and says, "Master Bruce, your guests have arrived. Talia has sent word, saying she's waiting on you at the harbor."

"Thank you, Alfred," replies Bruce, actually looking forward to seeing Talia again but first he must meet with his guests and start figuring out how he is going to handle the Arkham Knight.

 **One Hour Later:**

 **Living Room,**

 **Wayne Manor,**

 **Gotham City**

Sonya Blade is the last one left from the meeting, it is just her and Bruce now, with Barbara and Kate departing just a few minutes ago. Sonya can't believe that there are other Earths, while the group wasn't surprise at the existence of other realms since they regularly associate with Asgard. Bruce asks, "Now Sonya, I want you to know if you think this Shang Tsung is a threat to the world?"

"Shang Tsung is a threat to every world," explains Sonya, who is having trouble understanding how unconcerned Bruce seems regarding Shang Tsung, but Bruce had other more urgent enemies to deal with.

"Alright, what's the situation on your Earth?" asks Bruce, wondering how many Earths are similar to Sonya's Earth, which seems quite different from his Earth, since it lacks superheroes, but had other beings with magical powers, sorcerers.

"My Earth was recently conquered by Shao Kahn," explains Sonya, "We have been recruiting allies to continue the fight against him and his outworlders, we just allied with the Edenian Resistance."

"Who the fucking hell is Shao Kahn?" asks Bruce, "I thought you were fleeing someone, Shang Tsung, right? Did I miss something?"

"Shao Kahn is the Emperor, with Shang Tsung being his sub-boss," explains Sonya, "Kahn conquered a majority of the realms within my reality or dimension. What's the correct term, again?"

"Either one works," replies Bruce, getting up and walking over so he can pour himself something to drink. After taking a sip of his water, he continues, "Alright, but what type of support do you need? You mentioned allies, what about weapons or equipment?"

"Anything you can do will be helpful but the only way to defeat Shao Kahn is with strong and committed allies," voices Sonya, as she feels like Bruce finally understands. Bruce finishes drinking his water, responding, "Alright, but in return for helping you with your war, I'll require yours with another?"

"I didn't realize you were currently fighting a war," replies Sonya, but seeing the looks on Bruce's face, it would seem she stuck a nerve. Bruce calmly says, "Oh, I have been fighting a war for the last thirty years but now, a new threat has risen, and I need all of the allies I can get. You must understand I saw my parents murdered in front of my eyes when I was 8 years old. You see that day is when my war started, and I became Batman twelve years ago, to continue my one-man war against injustice."

Sonya is speechless, the dedication that this man must have to fight a war that he knows that's never going to end nor he is ever going to truly win. Sonya nods her head in agreement, before asking, "Who is the new threat you mentioned? What do you know?"

"He is known as the Arkham Knight," answers Bruce, "And honestly, I don't know that much about him other than he always seems to be several steps ahead of me. He somehow avoids detection before moving against other heroes. He slaughtered Aquaman and his personal guards. He seems to be gathering my enemies against me."

"In order to destroy you?" asks Sonya, who doesn't need an answer to her question, and she's not even sure why she asked it.

"That would be my guess," voices Bruce, though that is obvious to everyone but a lesson that Bruce learned from Ra's al Ghul is that sometimes the words people speak are meaningless and often they say things that they already know to be true. This conversation is a prime example of that lesson that Ra taught him so many years ago. Nothing else needed to be said between the two, as Sonya stands up and shakes Bruce's hand before leaving Wayne Manor. Bruce for his part is curious, as to where this will go and how many other-Earth conflicts there are right now?

 _ **The Dragon Daughter**_ **,**

 **Gotham Harbor,**

 **Port of Gotham City, Gotham**

Batman had come to Gotham Harbor alone. Batman sees Talia's yacht, _The Dragon Daughter_ , and while everything seems right… There is something that Batman feels is off, though he doesn't know what that is just yet. Stepping quietly on onto the yacht, Batman hears nothing. No sounds. No footsteps. No bodyguards. Nothing. Quietly making his way toward Talia's master bedroom, he sees Talia tied up in the middle of the bed, with her sister, Nyssa Raatko, tied up beside her and several of Talia's bodyguards all tied all around the room. A voice says, "Hello, Bruce. It's so nice for you to finally join us. Talia would have apologized for not being here sooner, but that is my fault. I delayed her for several days, but Talia's still alive…"

Out of the shadow steps the Arkham Knight before continuing, "…I learned after capturing Talia's that she is pregnant with your child. A daughter from what I've been told by several doctors…"

Then the Arkham Knight, pulls out a knife and presses it against Talia's belly. The Arkham Knight calmly says, "Now that I have your attention, here is the deal. I want you to surrender to me, in return I let your beloved go and will not harm your child growing inside of her belly. Refuse and I will cut it out of her, right here, right now! So now, what is going to be, Bruce?"

"You're not going to do it! You may kill villains and bad guys, but I don't think you would harm an innocent. You called yourself the Arkham Knight. A Knight is shining beacon of hope, you're trying to help and save the people of Gotham. So, why're you my enemy?" voices Batman, which for the first time turns the table on the Arkham Knight, but the Knight doesn't even flinch, only responding, "You're partly correct. I'm here to help and save the people of Gotham, but that also means saving them from you. You're my enemy, because you're weak and unwilling to do what needs to be done. How many lives could have been saved if you had killed the Joker sooner? But no, you will not kill. I don't have that moral flaw. I make the moral decision on when to take lives and when not to take lives. You're wrong about not harming innocents. I will cut your child out of her, if you don't surrender, and stop this war for Gotham, before it even starts!"

However, before Batman can do anything to stop the Arkham Knight, they heard a laugh that they both know all too well. It is the Joker's laugh. The yacht then rolls to one side, as Batman sees Christina Bell, dressed like the Joker, but Christina isn't here for Batman, she is here for the Arkham Knight. The Knight is too fast and easily avoids Christina's attack. However, this gives Batman the chance he needs to rescue Talia, Nyssa, and Talia's bodyguard. Christina wielding a switch blade explains, "Oh, you're not going to hurt Batman or anyone…"

Then Christina charges the Arkham Knight, forcing him far back into the rear of the yacht. Wildly attacking the Arkham Knight, though he manages to avoid each attack, the Knight didn't plan on this fake-Joker interrupting the surrender of Batman. Now, the war will only increase in tension. As the Arkham Knight continues avoiding the undisciplined attacks of Christina, he is blindsided by another enemy. Recovering, the Arkham Knight looks up to see Ivy standing there. The Knight lets out a string of profanity, before asking, "How many times do I have to kill you?"

"I will never stop hunting you! You killed my parents," scream Ivy 'Pamela' Pepper, the 'Poison Ivy' of her reality. The Arkham Knight throws explosive pellets that send Ivy flying backward.

Frustrated at recently events and that supposedly push-over Batman, being harder to defeat, the Arkham Knight turns to retreat, before saying, "We'll meet again, and you will die."

Batman sees the laser-focus of the Arkham Knight on him, and never before has such a villain shook him down to his very core.

With the Arkham Knight retreating, Batman's focus is on Talia, who Bruce picks up in his arms and carries her back to the Batmobile. Christina and Ivy approach, but Batman turns prepare to fight, but Ivy voices, "I am not going to fight you, Batman."

"Then why're you here?" asks Batman, wondering how many Ivy he's going to have to deal with? Batman realized the Ivy that him and Harley had a threesome with the other day isn't his Ivy.

"Any enemy of the Arkham Knight is my friend," answers Ivy, "I fought with my reality's Batman, Catwoman, the Tigress, Copperhead and many others against the Arkham Knight but eventually my Batman, my Bruce, who I had known since his childhood, died to save, not only myself but the few remaining of us that are left."

"What about you?" asks Batman, turning to Christina, wondering where she came from and how she knew to be aboard Talia's yacht.

"We are yin and yang. Two halves of the same coin,' replies Christina, who inherited the Joker's obsession with Batman, but Christina's obsession is similar in some ways but very different…


	11. Episode Three - Chapter One

_AN: I would like to thanks Emily Thayer for editing this chapter. I would also like to apologize for the delay in getting this chapter out, but back several months ago, some very negative and unfounded criticisms were directed at this story and its author, by a small group of individuals. However, I had thoughts long and hard about their criticisms before concluding that most of it weren't valid, whereas some actually were actually quite helpful. Those, in conclusion, this is my story. If you don't like it, then feel free not to like it or read it. Next, none in the characters actions are me endorsing that behavior or reflect my own personal views. Regardless of what anyone might comments. This is a work of fiction, the characters actions reflect the needs of the plot/storylines._

 **Sunday, January 15, 2012 – Morning:**

 **Batcave,**

 **Wayne Manor,**

 **Gotham City**

Bruce is sitting in the Batcave, studying the information he got from the elderly Bruce, along with the database that shows the variant Earths. Right in front of Bruce is the Trans-dimension generator that allows the user to open a portal between dimensions. It's the most advanced piece of technology that Bruce has ever seen, much more advanced than anything on this Earth or a majority of the alternate Earths, including the Arkham Knight's Earth. Harley walks up behind Bruce and says, "Master, Doctor Thompkins said that Talia and the baby are both fine and resting in the Master Bedroom, but she is going to need a few days to rest to recover from the trauma."

"Thank you, Harley," says Bruce as he continues to study the information. Harley notices a change in Bruce, a change she doesn't like, and is gently worried about him. Some may criticize her for calling herself 'whore' with Bruce as her 'Master' but she doesn't care. She chooses to be with Bruce, just like she chose to be with the Joker before and just like she chooses to be with Ivy. Several minutes later, Bruce notices that Harley is still standing there, and without taking his eyes off the screen, he asks, "…was there something else you wanted?"

Harley, unlike her normal playful personality, is being deadly serious and replies, "Master, you don't seem like yourself, since last night, do you want to talk about anything?"

Bruce leaning back in his chair, before voicing, "Looks at this, Earth-2013I. An Earth where Superman killed the Joker and is now leading a One Earth Regime against a Batman/Quinn Insurgency."

"Why're you telling me this?" ask Harley, not wanting to think about the Joker, since for the first time she is happy. She found someone who treats her better and is the same psychological goldmine. Bruce placing a finger on his chin explains, "Because, if this version of Batman wins then he would make a great ally."

"But, how do you know if he is going to win or not?" asks Harley, as the looks on Bruce's face, tell her he is starting to feel better. Bruce grin before answering, "That's what I've been trying to figure out for the last 10 hours, but I need a break."

"What would you like to do, Master?" Harley asks curiously since she isn't sure what he is thinking, but Bruce already knows what he wants to do with the crazy insane woman that he loves, named…

 **Living Room,**

 **Wayne Manor,**

 **Gotham City**

Harley and Bruce had retreated to the main living room, and are sitting on the sofa, watching one of Bruce's favorite TV Show from his childhood, _The Gray Ghost_. Alfred brings the pair a box of popcorn, as Alfred hopes someday this will be all that Master Bruce will need from him, as Harley and Bruce cuddle on the sofa, the next episode starts, ' _The Rival_.' "Oh, this is a great episode."

"That is what you said about the last episode, ' _The Queen_ ,'" voices Harley, "And the episode before that, ' _The Lady in Red_.'"

"What can I say, it brings back good childhood memories," answers Bruce, pressing pause on the episode. Bruce used to stay up with his father and they would watch _The Gray Ghost_ together, which starred Simon Trent, as the _Gray Ghost_ , while his mother would normally be reading a book, something she passed along to her son, her love of books. Bruce resumes the episode, ' _The Rival_ ,' knowing it is the last episode of season two. _The Gray Ghost_ ran for three seasons, with 120 episodes total, though even the most hardcore fan would admit season three isn't as good, as they introduced Wolf Boy and Vampire Maiden, at the midway point of the season, trying to bring in a younger audience but it would send the rating downward and the series was unexpectedly canceled, despite the highly popular final episode, ' _Last Stand of the Ghost,'_ ending in an unresolved cliffhanger.

 **Sunday, January 15, 2012 – Afternoon:**

 **Batcave,**

 **Wayne Manor,**

 **Gotham City**

Bruce is again sitting in the Batcave, studying the database of alternate Earths, when Earth-11 Batwoman walks up and asks, "Bruce, you wanted to see me about something? Alternate Earths?"

"Helena," voices Bruce, "I have determined some interesting facts! First, you're actually from Earth-11K, as mentioned before but this isn't just the Arkham Knight's designation for your reality but seems to be its official designation. Second, there seems to be an unlimited number of other Earths, but each alternate reality seems to have 52 variations of that reality, hint why you're from Earth-11K, instead of just Earth-11. Earth-11K's history is almost identical to Earth-11's history. Also, according to your Robin, the Arkham Knight is from Earth-Alpha, however, he is actually from Earth-3435. Also, the reference to Earth-11-A is just another way of labeling Earth-11A, same alternate Earth. There's a reference to the Arkham Knight's father being from Earth-3455. How any of this is possible is beyond me, my own conclusion is that the Earth evolved at different speed depending on the changes between the timelines."

"Did you find out who the Arkham Knight's father is? Or who the Arkham Knight is?" asks Helena, trying to wrap her head around the concept that there are alternate Earths, and then alternate-versions of those alternate Earths. Batman shakes his head no, before explaining, "My best guess is that the Arkham Knight is from Earth-3435, probably his mother's Earth and his father is from Earth-3455. I also determined that any Earth with a Greek letter isn't part of the normal space-time continuum. Also, it…"

All of a sudden, a bright flash of light, and standing there is the Major, who voices, "Bruce, what do you think you are doing?"

"Figured you would show up," replies Bruce, as he and Helena face the Major, "Helena kept saying that wasn't the Arkham Knight's style but that didn't make any sense. He is so powerful, then why not attack me directly? He's powerful enough, but he can't…"

"What?" asks Helena, who herself wasn't attacked directly either by the Arkham Knight, who just aided the Wonder Man in taking over her world. The Major voices, "We were right about you, Bruce. You're correct, the Arkham Knight is forbidden to directly attack. Long ago, rules were established governing space-faring nation vs. non-spacefaring nations and inter-dimension conflicts, through those rules doesn't apply to the Endless War, both the Light and Darkness obey them, it's one of the few things that the Darkness respect. So, yes, he can't directly attack you, or he would incur the wrath of the Old Ancient, the only known species to exist before the Shattering."

"What is the Shattering?" Bruce and Helena ask at the same time.

"It's the event that created the Multiverse," answers the Major, deciding to explain as best he can to the two, by his standard, primitive humans, "Billions of years ago, there was only one reality, only one Earth, known today as First Earth. It was shattered into two, and later Second Earth was shattered into 24 more realities. Eventually, those 26 Earths was shattered into the current structure of the verse hence the 52 variants of each alternate Earth. The original shattering was caused by the divide between the Old Ancient and the New Ancient. Once, one race that becomes two with the Old Ancient being the founders of the Light and the New Ancient being the founders of the Darkness. That divide, known as the catalyst, is the divide that all other divides or rifts spring from. The issues with Superman can be traced back to that single divide, just about anything else in the multiverse can be traced back to that first divide."

"It sounds like this can happen again," voices Helena, as the Major replies, "Oh, it can happen anytime. You see the Darkness believe all choices, decisions, outcomes are irrelevant because in another reality you make the opposite choice. Though, that is not correct, as some outcomes happen more often than not, whereas…"

"Wait a minute!" interrupts Bruce, "You're telling me that all of the problems within the multiverse, go back to a single disagreement between a species, somewhere in a very distant past?"

"Wasn't just a single disagreement but it was the first disagreement, but we're digressing. The reason why the Arkham Knight didn't attack you, is because according to the rule book, he must give you a fair chance of defeating him. Just like if you were to attack, a technologically less advanced species, you must fight them with the same level of technology. This is why alien invasions of the Earths, haven't happened or are extremely rare."

"What are some of the rules?" asks Helena, though this 'rule book' didn't help her reality be spared the wrath of the Knight.

"One of the rules forbids the Light to get directly involved in any non-aligned dimension that is not currently under attack from the Darkness," voices the Major, explaining the reason, why he can't directly help this reality, he can only offer 'advice.'

"Why does the Arkham Knight want to take over the multiverse?" asks Helena, the Major stares at Helena before commenting, "It amazed me that you and Bruce are made from the same genetic material. The Arkham Knight wants to bring peace through the multiverse and each Earths. There is a reality where Bruce led the world resistance against the Nazi Regime that controls that Earth, there is also another reality where he's a fucking Nazi!"

"I'm a Nazi?" asks Bruce, who would never see himself like that.

"In that reality, Nazi Germany doesn't win World War II! However, they did conquer the planet, fighting little to no resistance in what is known as the Six-Day War. The six days is the length that the world resisted, before the final nation surrendered to the Third Reich, on June 10th, 1967," explains the Major, referring to Earth-1918KH, where British soldier, Henry Tandey shot and killed Adolf Hitler during World War I. The other Earth-10X, is where Bruce Wayne is a Nazi, though all of the Earth-10, the Nazi won the Second World War, and then Earth-1959LI, where Bruce is leading the resistance to an Earth dominated by the Third Reich.

"Oh, my Lord!" voices Helena, as Bruce give her the strange look.

"I guess that your Earth-11K counterpart didn't tell you that she was raised by Sister Thompkins, a Roman Catholic Nun," answers the Major, who knew Bruce is a non-practicing Christian.

"Wow!" replies Bruce, who knew Leslie is a practicing Catholic.

"Yes, I was raised by Sister Thompkins. Is she not a nun in this reality?" asks Helena, who is still trying to get to use to the fact this isn't her Earth. No, her Earth is under Wonder Man's control, thanks to his allying himself with the Arkham Knight.

"Oh, no," answers Bruce, "Leslie, is a highly–respected Doctor, she works for the Justice League. After her clinic was closed down, because of the creation of Arkham City. Though recently she had mentioned trying to reopen her clinic, somewhere in Gotham."

"What happened to Arkham City, since the incident?" asks Helena, as the two talk like the Major isn't even standing there, something he isn't used to, but he had his orders. Bruce answers, "It still exists. But it exists in a state of limbo. Prisoner paperwork is still being processed, while the D.A. tries to determine which inmates are actually guilty vs. the inmates who are innocent or political prisoners. My main rogues still reside in the City, they come and go more freely now than they did before. There is a project on the table known as 'Arkham Reborn' that seek to develop the Arkham City into affordable housing for Gotham's middle and lower families…"

"Well, all of this is so interesting! I'm actually here because I need Batman's help," voices the Major, interrupting the brother/sister, he guessed. Even he is not even sure on how to describe the relationship between almost the same person from different realities, with the only major difference being sex, then the minor differences that extend from their different sex.

"What do you need from me?" asks Bruce, wondering why someone so powerful needs him, but then he guessed, he had help Superman in the past to deal with problems that he couldn't deal with alone.

"The Council of Ancients has decided that you're ready for them to offer a position in the Knights of the Light. If you accept, then we have a series of missions. This will also help you in recruiting allies against the Arkham Knight," explains the Major, since the Old Ancient, like the New Ancient mastered time a long time ago, but they don't try and change the past, as that would violate the agreed upon rules, but since time is relative, days for normal individuals like Bruce, can be seconds or months for the Old or New Ancients, depending on their whims.

"How long will I be gone?" asks Bruce, but the Major chuckles, "A few seconds, minutes, hours, days, months, years? When you're a member of the Knights of the Light, time is irrelevant. The Old Ancients will get you back, as close to when you left as possible, though time for you will be the same i.e. one day will still feel like one day, but there is also the example of a soldier on a mission for six months but when he returned home it only been a few hours. The mission will be to the Earth-43121B."

"What's happened on Earth-43121B?" asks Helena, wondering why the Major, would pick Bruce instead of her, maybe it is because she thinks the Major is a misogynist sexist asshole. The Major, calmly explains, "Earth-43121B is about to be invaded by a force known as the Imperium. There Batman was injured in a battle and needs more time to recover, but the chances are high without Batman that his Earth will fall to the invasion. Bruce-43121B requested we find another Bruce to temporarily fill in for him as Batman, while he is recovering from his injuries. Only that Bruce, Alfred, and you will know the truth. Now, any questions?"

"What about J'onn who can read minds?" asks Bruce, debating if he should go or not. The Major isn't concerned and replies, "We can protect your mind from the Martian's mind-reading ability."

"Can you tell us more about why this Bruce was injured?" asks Helena, curious to see just have much detail, she can get from the Major who says, "He'll tell the details about the incident."

"Alright, I will go for no other reasons to seek possible allies. Give me a few minutes and I will be ready to leave," voices Bruce, who then turns around to call Alfred and tell him, before walking to get his newest Batsuit ready. Helena is watching when 20 minutes later, Bruce comes back in his new Batsuit and Helena asks, "Bruce, where the hell did you get that suit from?"

"Fox created it for me, following the Arkham Asylum Incident," answers Bruce, in an armored Batsuit, but Bruce also had another surprise, pressing a button that raised a prototype Batmobile, the Design 7 Batmobile, affectionately nicknamed 'the tank' by Dick.

"Wow!" voices Helena, as the massive, tank-like vehicle, designed in response to a series of incidents, as Batman explains, "The only thing that can damage the D7, wouldn't be from this Earth."

"Why didn't you use it during the Arkham City incident?" asks Helena, but Bruce simply finishes by saying, "It was a prototype…"

Then Batman turns to the Major and continues, "…I am ready now!"

"Excellent," voices the Major, just a moment later Batman, the Design 7 Batmobile, and the Major just disappear from the Batcave. Helena walks up the steps, leaving the Batcave, before stopping on the very top step, she scans the Batcave but finds no sign of Batman. 'I guess, he really is gone,' thought Helena, as she switches off the lights, with darkness enveloping the cave.

 **Sunday, January 15, 2012 – Night:**

 **Clock Tower,**

 **Bleake Island,**

 **Gotham City**

"So, he just disappeared like that?" asks Oracle, as Batwoman, aka Helena Wayne had stopped during her patrol of Gotham City. Helena and Batwoman, aka Kate Kane, had decided to share the leadership role until Bruce gets back, this way there is a united command instead of each woman trying to do things her way. Helena had stopped at the Clock Tower, to tell Oracle, what is happening since she wasn't present for the early meeting today. Helena was quite surprised at the lack of reaction to Bruce just up and disappearing on them, for who know how long but Harley said, "Master knows what he is doing," and despite not liking Harley calling Bruce Master, even Helena had to admit that they're going to need allies against the Arkham Knight. Then all of a sudden, Oracle picks up radio chatter and loses all colors in her face, as she voices, "The Arkham Knight is at the Ace Chemicals building, inside Arkham, along with his militias…"

Batwoman immediately jumps into action, before racing off to confront her old foe. She may have failed to save her Earth because she isn't going to fail this Gotham. Oh no, never again…

 **Apartment Building One-A,**

 **1 North Rogers Avenue,**

 **The Bowery, Arkham City**

Batwoman, aka Helena Wayne, arrives near Ace Chemicals to find a huge battle raging around the Ace Chemicals building and she voices, "Oracle, who is the Arkham Knight fighting?" seeing the Arkham Knight battling someone on the rooftop of the Ace Chemicals building, but she can't see who the unknown figure is.

"Batwoman," says Batwoman, aka Kate Kane, or Batwoman-3022, "I'm nearby along with Robin, but we'll there in just a few minutes."

"I don't know if the individual fighting the Arkham Knight has a few minutes because they're getting their ass kick…" replies Batwoman, then all of a sudden, she screams, "No! It is Batman!"

"What?" asks Batgirl, over the radio, as Alfred voices, "The Batmobile Master Bruce took with him is back but badly damaged…"

"I can confirm that's Bruce," announces Oracle, with joy in her voice, but only for a moment, "Bruce needs help. His vital signs…"

"I'm going in," interrupts Batwoman, not waiting on anybody else…

 **Ace Chemicals,**

 **1900 West Hamill Avenue,**

 **Park Row, Arkham City**

Batman, aka Bruce Wayne and the Arkham Knight are exchanging punches, but it's clear to Bruce that he's no match for the Knight in his weakened condition, having just arrived back from his trip to several other realities, when the Arkham Knight and his Militia ambushed Bruce and a portion of his Sons of Batman. As Bruce is struggling to defend himself and barely holding on, the Arkham Knight is sent flying across the rooftop and Bruce sees Batwoman, standing there. Bruce, using the last of his strength, voices, "Batwoman, we must retreat we can't hope to defeat him."

Hearing something in his voice, Batwoman quickly helps him to his feet before using her grapple gun, while Batman radios for his Sons of Batman to withdraw and Oracle also issue retreat orders for the other members of the Batman family. Though claiming victory over the Batman, would make most villains jump for joy, the Arkham Knight instead lets out a scream of profanity, "Fuck!"

"Enough!" yells the Major, appearing on the rooftop of the Ace Chemicals building, "Is that acceptable behavior for a Knight?"

The Arkham Knight turns around and stares at the Major, still full of anger, as he asks, "Why don't you just let me kill him?"

"Oh, no that is not the way the Light will fight this conflict," voices the Major, who knows the Arkham Knight is President of the Unified Earth, in his reality, Earth-3435, "The Endless War is in a crucial stage right now, and we need you to have patience."

"That is who I should be fighting, the Darkness," voices the Arkham Knight, who started his Crusade across the multiverse, known as the Forty-First Crusade, since the last Crusade, the Forty Crusade was 1991 to 1994, during the Crisis of the Lost Years.

"You fight who the Old Ancient tells you to fight!" replies the Major, but if he could see through the Arkham Knight's helmet he would see him roll his eyes before turning back looking across the Gotham night. For his part, the Major is glad that the Arkham Knight can't see him grinning, because the Knight would probably attempt to punch the Major but since his presence here is just a hologram, it wouldn't do any good. Just a split second later, the Arkham Knight starts gathering his militia, before departing the area around the crippling Arkham City. The Arkham Knight needs time to plan his next series of moves, but he is getting sick and tired of all of the limitations placed upon him by the Light, they should give him an objective and just let him achieve it, but instead, he has to fight this war by their rules. As the Arkham Knight is departing the Ace Chemicals Building, the Major is watching him, still using the hologram projector, he turns to the man, beside him dressing in a similar military uniform to his, before he asks, "What is your opinion?"

"Hmm," voices the Colonel, "This new development's problematic…"

"Do you think we have been discovered?" asks a third man, standing behind the Colonel, but the Colonel answers, "Lieutenant, if we had been discovered, I can assure you we wouldn't be here having this conversation, right now. What're involved in is highly against the rules and if we're caught, they will end us."

"Then we better not get caught," voices the Major, who was recruited by the Colonel into this little group of conspirators.


	12. Episode Three - Chapter Two

**Monday, January 16, 2012 – Morning:**

 **Guest Bedroom,**

 **Wayne Manor,**

 **Gotham City**

"How is she?" asks Bruce, stepping into one of the many guest bedrooms that dot Wayne Manor. Bruce can see that Talia is still sound asleep, but sitting beside her is her half-sister, Nyssa Raatko, who hadn't slept much since they were kidnapped, replies, "Your Doctor Thompkins said Talia is going to make a full recovery. As for the baby, Leslie said there is no reason to worry, that all signs are positive. I'm still worried."

"Well, at least that's some good news," voices Bruce, who hadn't spoken much to Nyssa, since she was rescued from _The Dragon Daughter_ , along with her sister and Talia's bodyguards. Nyssa, who had been crying, doesn't even look at Bruce, instead, she asks, "Where the hell have you been? Why did you disappear for hours? You should have been here by her side!"

"I'm sorry," voices Bruce, who didn't know how to deal with the fact that he almost lost Talia again and his baby she is carrying, since Thompkins had confirmed it is his daughter, "But, I had some stuff to handle regarding the Arkham Knight."

"I want to kill him! More than I have ever wanted to kill anyone," answers Nyssa, who hadn't told Bruce how she and Talia were taken so easily. She will let Talia do that whenever she is fully recovered. Bruce walks around the bed, and takes a seat across from Nyssa, who is still gently holding her sister's hand, with her remaining personal bodyguards nearby, they are not going to be taken by surprise again. Bruce, needing information asks, "Can you tell me what happened to the League of Assassins?"

Nyssa is also dealing with that emotional turmoil, but she answers, "The League of Assassins is no more, destroyed by the Arkham Knight. Only Talia, Lady Shiva, Talia's bodyguards, and some other members survived the destruction brought down on us."

"Interesting," voices Bruce, noticing a patterning regarding who survives the Arkham Knight's attacks, "Can you tell me anymore?"

"What more is there to tell?" asks Nyssa, staring through Bruce, back to Nanda Parbat, where the main base of operation for the League of Assassins was before it was destroyed by the Arkham Knight, "This Arkham Knight, cut through the League's finest warriors like nothing I had ever seen before. He knew our strengths and our weaknesses, and that the recent civil war had weakened us even more, the League was no match for his militia."

"Why are the survivors females?" asks Bruce, knowing the majority of the survivors had been women but he needs to know the reason.

"I can only tell you what I think," answers Nyssa, wishing her father, who she didn't always see eye to eye with was here, "I think despite the Arkham Knight's ruthlessness, he only kills women when it's required. Oh, I'm sure he would have cut out Talia's baby if that was necessary, but he also went through extra effort to capture the female members of the League alive but slaughtered the male members of the League, including my brother."

"How did Dusan die?" asks Bruce, who hadn't seen Dusan al Ghul in years, this caused Nyssa to tear up again, "Oh, I'm sorry!"

"No, it's alright. My father taught me to be strong and I'm going to be strong for him, Talia and the surviving members of the League," voices Nyssa, who is now the leader of the League until Talia is back on her feet, quietly standing up and walking to the bedroom door, Nyssa motions for Bruce to follow her, as he can see that her bodyguards are present even now. Back outside of the bedroom, Nyssa explains, "Dusan was captured and tortured by the Arkham Knight for information. The Arkham Knight had some type of device which he said would make Dusan obey him, but it didn't work for some reason, and Dusan was dissected for study."

'Oh wonderful,' thought Bruce, 'I wonder if that's what he used on Mister Miracle? Did Scott resist?'

"Alright," voices Bruce, who had never seen Nyssa show weakness before, "I will be traveling to the Hall for a Council meeting but have Alfred contact me if Talia wakes up. I also want you to gather together any surviving members and bring them to Gotham."

"Why Gotham?" asks Nyssa, seeing something different in Bruce than she had seen before. Bruce, now with his back toward Nyssa, answers, "Because, I'm going to give Ra, what he always wanted…"

Nyssa doesn't believe what she is hearing, "…I'm going to marry Talia and become the Demon's Head. Now, if the League is going to continue to operate, then it's going to operate on my terms."

Nyssa is shocked at the change in him but wonder what's caused it. Bruce walks away and replays the events on the other Earths…

 **Monday, January 16, 2012 – Early Afternoon:**

 **Young's Apartment,**

 **Lacey Towers,**

 **Coventry., New Gotham**

Doctor Penelope 'Penny' Young, formerly of Old Arkham Asylum now working for New Arkham Asylum is enjoying her day off when Batman appears out of the shadow and asks, "Penny, can we talk?"

"Anytime for you, Batman," voices Young, who was saved by Batman during the Arkham Asylum Incident. Batman asks, "I wanted to ask you about Joker's blood's long-term effects on the user?"

"Are you asking me if I think some of your recent behavior is being influenced negatively by the Joker's blood? The answer would be yes, but I also think you're being affected by his death," voices Penny, who lived on the same floor of the Lacey Towers, along with her coworker, Sarah Cassidy. Batman still stands in the same spot, since he hadn't moved an inch since he first appeared, asks, "Recently, I engaged in a threesome with a Batwoman and a henchwoman named Celia. I gave Celia the choice…"

"I already heard about this…" voices Penny, who was shocked at first after reading the rumors. Penny heard about the incident from Alfred, who wanted Penny to chat with Batman, though she would never reveal she knows Bruce is Batman, "…I understand being troubled by this, as this is out of character for you, but as I was told you gave this woman a choice, right?"

"Not much of a choice and it was made under duress," explains Batman, who should feel disgusted with himself, but he doesn't.

"Well yes, and that is problematic but I'm more curious as to what your mindset was at the time?" asks Penny, knowing the legal definition of rape in New Jersey is, 'unlawful sexual activity carried out forcibly, without consent, or under threat of injury against a person's will,' so what Batman did was sexual coercion, what New Jersey's law defines as, 'unwanted sexual activity that happens, with consent, but when you are pressured, tricked, threatened, or forced in a nonphysical way.'

So, while definitely not the right behavior for a hero, it is definitely not rape under the legal definition. He sighs and voices, "I was horny, and my only concern was that I needed to fuck."

"That seems without question a side-effect of the Joker's blood," responds Penny, trying to see if there is any regret or remorse in Batman's eyes but she can't tell if there is any, as Batman continues, "I gave her a choice, service me or prison, and she consented since she didn't want to go to prison and died."

"So, she felt like if you took her in, she would be killed by dirty cops," replies Penny, getting another piece of the puzzle, "Your life revolves around the concept of choice or lack thereof. You gave her a choice, and she made a choice, though this is getting into some gray areas. Some have argued that no choices are ever made without pressure put on the individual, but it is true that she consented, but I guess for me your threat, isn't really a threat. She was supposed to be in prison, where she fears for her life. If you had threatened to kill her that would have been different, but you didn't. What does the henchwoman think now and how does Batwoman view this situation?"

"I don't know, I haven't had time to talk to either one of them," replies Batman, wondering how much of his recent behavior is a side-effect of the Joker's blood and how much is things he suppressed being 'freed' by the Joker's blood? Worse, is how will this affect him moving forward? Penny thinks things over for several moments, before saying, "Listen Batman, talk with the henchwoman. Second, don't worry what three or four assholes think of you. I know you well enough to know you're not a misogynist. Those people are basically being internet trolls."

"Maybe, but it got me thinking about some of the things they said," voices Batman, but Penny just giggles as she comments, "That's because you're human after all. A human being with emotions, flaws and a good heart. No one wants to be screamed at, for behavior that isn't reflective of who they're in real life."

"Thanks Penny," responds Batman, feeling better, but Penny stands up from where she was sitting on the sofa, "Listen Batman, I have a friend who writes stories. He got criticism by four or five people for one of his stories. Most of their argument was emotional-based nonsense, but they judged him without meeting him. He writes his fictional characters to tell the best story he can, but that doesn't mean he endorses that behavior. It's funny, the things some trolls online lose their minds over. Having characters kill millions of peoples and no one bats an eye. Having a male character sleep with a group of consenting females and they scream things like misogyny. He told me about one, who said he had his main character slept with underage girls, even though that wasn't the case. I find it the most curious thing that the Batman is struggling with the same issues that he is, while he just writing his stories. Now, is there anything else you would like to ask?"

"What do you think of my relationship with Harley?" asks Batman, wondering if it was a mistake to start a relationship with someone who some would argue is unable to consent due to her mental illness. Penny ponders this for several minutes before answering, "This one is quite hard to answer. First, there's an argument to be made that Harley Quinn needs counseling. Some would argue that you're helping Harley, by making her more stable by providing her with a relationship that isn't abusive since both of her previous relationships with the Joker and Poison Ivy were abusive, but what is with her calling you, 'Master,' and the whore's tattoo?"

"The Master is partly her affectionate nickname for me like she called the Joker pudding, and partly because that's how someone referred to me Master and then my name. Part of Harley, the part that is still in love with the Joker, thinks of her being with me, as debasing herself by doing something for unworthy motives, i.e. a whore, that she had betrayed the Joker. That part of it, I think will take some time or at least I think so," explains Batman, who knows that Penny's talked to Alfred, but Alfred did it because he's trying to help Bruce, so Bruce isn't going to tell that he knows that she knows who's under the mask.

"Well, I'm sure you can understand why some people would view that as being immoral, problematic, misogynist, and disturbed?" asks Penny, who doesn't agree but can understand why some peoples, especially other women would think that but waving a finger, she motions for him to quietly follow her to the shower…

 **Monday, January 16, 2012 – Late Afternoon:**

 **Celia's Cell,**

 **Batcave, Wayne Manor,**

 **Crest Hill, Bristol Township**

Celia is exercising in her cell, where she had been for the last 11 days, when Batman dressing in his Batsuit step into the cell and voicing, "Celia, I want to apologize for not coming sooner…"

"It's alright Batman. I'm not mad. It has given me the time I need to think about some of the poor decisions I've made during the course of my life," replies Celia, stopping her exercise, revealing her tight toned body. Batman doesn't avert his eyes, but continues, "…I wanted to speak to you about what happened…"

"Listen Batman, do you believe that I'm capable of making my own decisions? Do you believe that Harley Quinn, is capable of making her own decisions?" asks Celia, who Harley had probably been the one she has spoken to the most since her 'confinement.'

"I would say yes on both, but why do you ask?" asks Batman, who had this all planned out in his head, but this isn't going like he had planned. Celia, lean against the cold hard wall of the cell, answers, "Harley made her decision to be with you and call you master, in the same reason she call the Joker's puddin' because it's her nickname but if someone believe Harley's incapable of making her own decision regarding you, then that same individual must also argue that Harley was incapable of making her own decision regarding the Joker, or her decision to leave him for a time, and be with Poison Ivy. I, on the other hand, did a large number of horrible things. I helped him…"

"That doesn't mean you deserve to be treated as a sex object," interrupts Batman, but Celia shake her head, "You're not treating me as a sex object. The people who argue that I'm whatever they said I am are, since they're removing my agency and the ability to consent to whatever I want to do. I fully consented to the threesome, and I know if I had chosen not to serve you, then you would have arrested me. I gave my consent! My permission for something to happen. I agreed to do something in return for something but if you want, I can kill those guys?"

"You know what? They're not even worth it, fuck them!" voices Batman, refocusing on the mission at hand, defeating those threatening the peoples of Gotham and protect his city. Celia, still leaning against the wall, sweating asks, "So, what are you going to do with me since I can't stay here forever, can I?"

"First, you will be operating under the leadership of Harley," voices Batman, before pressing the intercom calling for Harley to get down to the prison level of the Batcave, for temporarily holding people. Celia is the person that Batman had kept down here the longest, but again he got sidetracked, "Second, I have a mission for you. You'll be going undercover at Gotham Hospital."

"Oh, wonderful I hate hospitals! They give me the creeps," voices Celia, as Harley appears behind Batman. Joyful and happy, like normal, Harley asks, "Yes Master! What do you need?"

"I'm placing Celia under your command, you will recruit your own team of villains to conduct covert operations that others can't," explains Batman, deciding it is time to show Gotham that Harley Quinn is now a member of the Batman family, as Bat Harley or Bat Quinn and he doesn't give one fuck about what anyone thinks.

'This is after all my Gotham, my Earth, my reality!' thinks Batman, as he starts explaining Celia will become a Nurse as Gotham General Hospital, and it will serve as her first training…

 **Monday, January 16, 2012 – Night:**

 **Hall of Justice,**

 **1301 Western Union Terminal Avenue,**

 **Chancellor Island, Washington, D.C.**

Batman had been summoned to the Hall of Justice, and for the first-time brings Bat Quinn, with him, causing an adult to ask, "Why the fucking hell is Harley Quinn walking alongside Batman?"

"Better question, why she is dressed in a Bat outfit?" asks a second adult, standing beside the first adult. When a third adult leans in and asks, "Who is that other female with Batman?"

The three adult males just watch as Batman, Harley Quinn, and Night Echo walk through the main library to where the old conference room is, when Harley asks, "Why are we meeting here?"

"Because, President Obama requested it," answers Superman, sitting beside President Obama, as the other core members of the League are already present. Batman says, "Echo, guard the door."

Night Echo nods, and guards the door, while two Secret Service are inside, the room, near the door, and several more around the President. Batman takes his seat, across from Superman, with Harley standing right behind her and Green Lantern Hal Jordan asks, "What's she doing here? She's not allowed in our meeting?"

"Harley Quinn is with me, period! However, there is much to discuss," voices Batman, who isn't going to waste time debating whether (or not) Harley stays, since she's staying regardless. Superman is about to argue but President Obama speaks, "According to intel Black Manta is massing their forces for all-out war, and with Aquaman's death, many believe that Atlantis will fall…"

"I will not let that happen Mr. President," voices Queen Mera, angry about that surface world getting involved in matters that doesn't concern them, but Obama asks, "First, I need to know more about the two factions, the Kingdom of Atlantis, led by Queen Mera and the 'purists' led by Ocean Master/Black Manta?"

"Ocean Master is dead, he was killed by the Arkham Knight," replies Queen Mera, wondering if war is avoidable between Atlantis and the surface world, "Ocean Master led the Reformers, those who favor the old way of isolationism from the surface world, while Black Manta leads the Radicals, those who favor war with the surface world, no matter the price in Atlantean blood."

"Is Atlantis strong enough to defeat Black Manta?" asks Green Lantern, aka Hal Jordan, since several Green Lanterns currently are present on Earth. Besides Hal, there is John Stewart, Guy Gardner, Kyle Rayner, and the original Green Lantern Alan Scott.

"Atlantis will prevail over these purists. I'm already mobilizing Atlantean forces to this coming conflict," answers Queen Mera, who seems that everyone doubts her ability to rule without her husband, maybe it's because of her gender or lack of experience?

"Is there anything we can do to help Atlantis?" asks the Flash, aka Barry Allen, but Batman announces, "I have already discussed a plan of action with Aquawoman. Wonder Woman will also be sending a special-trained detachment of Amazons to Atlantis. Now, with that said, I'm taking a leave of absence from the Justice League and will have Batwoman of Earth-11K as my proxy, and taking my seat, while I'm on my leave, assisting Aquawoman."

"Do you want some Green Lantern members to come along?" asks Superman, who already knows he isn't welcome in Atlantis, since the Defiant Incident. Queen Mera voices, "The last time a Green Lantern came to Atlantis, he was a disaster, Sinestro was only…"

"Sinestro isn't a member of the Green Lantern Corps anymore and wasn't even a member when he came to Atlantis," voices Hal Jordan, who was one of eight Lanterns sent to stop Sinestro.

"That is what you told Aquaman, but same power ring, constructs, a Lantern-like corps with similar uniforms. The only differences seem to be the color of that corps and uniform, but you can see how many Atlanteans wouldn't trust a Green Lantern?"

Hal Jordan can't really argue as he had heard this same argument before, with the rise of Sinestro Corps and the other Lantern-style Corps. Besides, the Green Lantern Corps, there are eight other Lantern corps: White, Red, Orange, Yellow (Sinestro Corps), Blue, Indigo (Indigo Tribe), Violet (Star Sapphires Corps), and Black. However, Hal knows there is a tenth recently discovered Lantern Corps, the Pink Lantern Corps (Pink Sapphires), but they are from a different galaxy, far, far away…

 **Several Hours Later:**

 **Bruce Wayne's Apartment,**

 **10th Floor, Onyx on First,**

 **1100 First Street, Southeast Washington, D.C.**

Returning to one of his private apartments in D.C., Batman is watching Superman, Green Lanterns, the Flash, Martian Manhunter, and Cyborg all discussing the meeting. When Earth-11K Batwoman voices, "Superman is doing what you thought he would."

"Playing into my hands," replies Batman, while he is planning on aiding on Queen Mera, the whole 'leave of absence' was to see how Superman and his Pro-Galaxy faction would react.

"They are already planning on using your absence to convince some of the heroes who are either neutral or hadn't chosen a side that their faction is the best option," voices Earth-11K Superwoman, while she has no personal negative feelings toward her Earth-3022's counterpart she stands with her friend, Helena.

"That's exactly what I thought Superman would do," responds Batman, who knows Superman doesn't think tactically or strategically, instead Superman relies on his powers to achieve his victory. Batman's eyes flick to the other television screen, where Cat Grant is reporting regarding citizen reactions to the first official appearance of 'Bat Quinn.' Cat Grant is speaking, "…the reaction to the newest member of the Batman family has been mixed. Some Gotham citizens are outraged. However, others are supportive, arguing that Batman knows what he is doing. Even more are unsure of how to react to the recent development. With me now, is Miss Cobert, the Justice League public affairs officer…"

"You may call me Catherine," voices Catherine Cobert, who also normally goes by Cat with her friends and colleagues. Cat Grant continues, "…how do you explain Batman, having Harley join the family, despite the fact she is wanted for numerous crimes?"

"Well, first, Ms. Grant, I feel I need to make it clear, Harley isn't joining the League, only the Batman family," voices Catherine, "Second, despite the fact the League is now permitted to operate in a grey area by means of a recent changes to U.N. Charter, many nations including the United States, view their action as vigilante justice, and they are themselves, criminals."

"You are speaking about the recent Supreme Court ruling which upheld that any non-government sanctions or Justice League-approved missions are still illegal and those are criminal activities," voices Cat, knowing the 5 to 4 ruling in the _U.S. Government vs Justice League_ , which had received both praise and criticism. Catherine nods her head yes, "Correct, that had placed many superheroes into a grey area regarding what is and isn't legal. To answer your original question, I have come to trust Batman, as many citizens of Gotham City have. If he says, Harley Quinn is now working on the side of the heroes, then I think we should at least give Batman the benefit of the doubt."

"What would you have said to those families that lost loved ones because of Harley Quinn's actions, along with the Joker during the Arkham Asylum Incident and Arkham City Incident?" asks Cat, who actually feels Batman knows what he is doing, but as a journalist, it's her responsibility to asks the tough questions.

"I would tell them the same thing Batman told me when I asked the very same question. That nothing Harley ever does will bring any of those people back but maybe now she can save lives along with the rest of the Batman family. Batman also wants to make it clear, that he will not hand over Harley, no matter what," replies Catherine, knowing there will be calls for Batman to do just that from police, politician and grieving family's members.

"How far does this extend?" asks Cat, who gets weak in the knees each time she is around Batman, "There's also already some rumors that suggest that Batman is hiding a wanted henchwoman that formerly worked for Zsasz, along with Poison Ivy, and Catwoman."

"I have no comment or knowledge regarding any of those rumors," voices Catherine, while Batman quietly thinks, ' _That's my girl_.'

Cat Grant is caught off guard, by Catherine's sudden departure, after the questions regarding the recent rumors surrounding Batman, but manages to recover and says, "This is Cat Grant, reporting live at the Hall of Justice. Now back to the studio…"

The image on the screen changes from Cat Grant, standing outside the Hall of Justice, to the set of _The G. Gordon Godfrey_ show, where Godfrey is speaking, with special guest, Jon Stewart. Godfrey says, "My guest tonight is from _The Daily Show_ , please welcome, Jon Stewart, not to be confused with the John Stewart…"

Both men laugh at the joke, about how the fake news guy and a Green Lantern had a similar name, but Jon had heard it a million times before, as Batman no longer is focusing on the screen, instead his attention is refocused to the women on their knees…


	13. Episode Three - Chapter Three

**Tuesday, January 17, 2012 – Morning:**

 **Nightwing's Cave,**

 **Grayson's Residence,**

 **Avalon Hill, Bludhaven**

Batman finds Nightwing in his cave in Bludhaven and says, "Dick, I have something I want to discuss with you, there is the team…"

Nightwing looks up and says, "I'm already creating my own team…"

"I know but it's only you and the untrained Lucas 'Luke' Fox," replies Batman, "The team is more than just some junior league."

Nightwing is now interested but isn't surprised that Batman knows Luke came to him about joining his new team, even though Luke is also going to recruit some friends. Nightwing voices, "Alright, I'm listening, but as I understand you're on a leave…"

"Correct, but this is partly why. I want you to lead a new team of heroes, mostly younger sidekicks, handling missions the Justice League can't. Covert and recon operations…" explains Batman, thanking the Batman from Earth-16NB for the inspiration.

"You can't be serious?" asks Nightwing, but he had never known Batman to joke before, as Batman explains, "Got the idea from a friend. You will lead the team, and I will assign you missions."

"What about Luke and Victor?" asks Nightwing, knowing Luke is recruiting his friend, Victor 'Vic' Stone II, son of the current Cyborg, and a woman named Nadine Stone, born Ross, who Batman knows is a retired South African mercenary, but gave up that life after being saved by Cyborg. Besides, who is Batman to judge? He had his own affairs with female criminals in the past.

"I'm sure they will be valuable members of the new team," voices Batman, basically merging Nightwing's desire to lead his own team, with the creation of this covert team within this reality.

"What are we going to call the new team?" asks Nightwing, trying to think of a cool sounding name for a team that operates in the shadow? Bruce is smiling, as he asks, "How about the Disciples?"

"That has a nice ring to it. What do the other superheroes think about this new team?" asks Nightwing. Batman had already spoken with some of the other league members and enough are supporters of the Disciples, especially given that Batman is temporarily stepping away from the Justice League to supervisor it.

"Enough of them will support the team, regardless this will happen, and I need you to lead the team. Any questions?" asks Batman, but Dick only has a single question, "When do we start?"

"Three days," voices Bruce, before disappearing out of the cave.

 **Tuesday, January 17, 2012 – Early Afternoon:**

 **Todd's Apartment,**

 **5252 78th Street,**

 **Keystone City, Kansas**

Bruce has been waiting several hours for Jason Todd, the Second Robin, now known as Red Hood to enter the apartment he shares with Sasha Vinogradov, aka Scarlet. Sasha, along with her father, Niko, and mother, Anna who immigrated from Russia to the United States looking for work. For a time, they work with Sasha's Uncle, Lev. However, Lev got on the wrong side of some bosses and Professor Pyg was sent to find Lev. Unfortunately, Lev wasn't home, but Sasha and her father were. Eventually, Sasha was rescued by Batman, Robin, Batgirl, and Red Hood but not before Pyg had tortured Niko and turn him into one of his Dollotrons. Lev was later found murder and with no sign of her mother, Gotham Department of Child Services place her in a home.

"What are you doing here?" asks Jason, as him and Sasha return from being out. Bruce calmly says, "Jason, I just came to talk."

"We have nothing to talk about," angrily replies Jason, but feeling a hand on his arm, he turns to see Sasha, and without saying a word, she melts his resistance and he says, "Go ahead!"

"Recently, I have been through an experience that had caused me to rethink some of my past choices. Some of my past actions and mistakes," responds Bruce, who came dressed as Bruce Wayne and not Batman, so Jason would see that it is Bruce apologizing, since Jason's hatred and anger is not at Batman but is at Bruce, or that is at least Bruce's working theory, "I wanted to say I'm sorry that I didn't do a better job training you and showing you that I care. I'd never been any good with emotions or feelings…"

Jason can't believe this, this can't be the same Bruce Wayne he had known for all these years. Jason was Robin for roughly two years, from around his 16th birthday to around the time he turned 18, and never in that time or since then did he think Bruce would ever apologize for anything but something profound must have happened to cause the change in Bruce and Jason asks, "Why now? After all of these years what causes you to apologize?"

Bruce notices that Scarlet had given the two men some privacy, so facing his own inner demons, Bruce voices, "I'd recently been through several alternate realities. Some of them, where you died either at the hands of the Joker or by some other means. Meaning in this reality, you and I got lucky that didn't happen. I even discovered a reality where Barbara was crippled by the Joker and become the Oracle of another Earth, where the Joker killed her."

Jason can't believe what he is hearing, alternate Earths? One where he was killed by the Joker? Barbara crippled or killed by the Joker, and he is angry with Bruce over stuff that all of a sudden doesn't seem to matter anymore. Jason is still quite young, being only 20 years old but he grew up in a hard life which added years onto his soul. All he ever wanted to do was to fight criminals, alongside Batman and Robin.

"Bruce, I guess that I'm sorry too. I had been so angry and filled with uncontrollable rage…" voices Jason, wondering what had become of him, "…I'm not fighting crimes on your teams anymore."

"Jason, you can't go around killing criminals simply because they commit crimes, if you do then you're no better than some of them," responds Bruce, glad he and his former sidekick seem to be making progress. Jason shakes his head before replying, "That is your view, mine's that some of the villains need to be killed!"

"I have an opportunity for you," voices Batman, seeing the confused look on Jason's face, "A new team is being assembled, led by Nightwing, they will handle covert and recon missions. I would like you to lead a cover strike team. An elderly Bruce that I met convinced me that hero work requires too much defense and not enough offense. This new team, the Striker will hit the bad guys and hit them hard. I would like for you to lead it but no killing off the criminals. Destroy their infrastructure, cripple their operations but give them a chance to go straight."

Jason stops and asks, "Sasha, would you please come back to me?"

Sasha opens her bedroom door and quietly walks back to Jason, who turns to her, without saying a word they are able to read each other. Bruce for his part, has seen this before, not with Jason, some would mistake them for lovers, but it isn't anything like that, it's a bond that was forged together through pain, suffering, and trauma and it seems the only one Jason seem to give a rat's ass about, other than fighting (killing) criminals.

"Bruce, I will lead the Strikers, if I can bring Sasha with me." asks Jason, and Bruce sees something he didn't expect, the good boy he knew four years ago, despite everything he's been through in his life, he's still inside and he still had his caring soul.

"It's your team, you can run it fairly how you see fit," replies Bruce, having one more of his former Robins to see today before heading back home to Gotham, "The missions are my area. You can recruit any individuals you feel can work with the Strikers."

"Thank you," voices Sasha, who doesn't speak much anymore since her experience with Professor Pyg. Bruce doesn't know what to says, but Jason replies, "But we will need a base of operations."

"I'm sure we can work out something," comments Bruce, before turning to leave and feeling something, he rarely felt since he parent's murder when he was just a child, and that is happiness…

 **Tuesday, January 17, 2012 – Late Afternoon:**

 **Drake's Residence,**

 **1101 North Marble Street,**

 **Danville, Central City, Missouri**

Bruce steps into the four-bedroom house that Tim Drake shared with his current girlfriend, Annie Karlo, daughter of the criminal Basil Karlo, aka Clayface, and Greta Hayes, aka Secret.

"What do you want?" asks Tim, as the three of them sit in the living room talking about finding two more roommates. Annie and Greta look up to see Bruce Wayne standing in the hallway of the house.

"I just want to talk," replies Bruce, knowing that Tim has had four girlfriends through his high school career. Tim's first girlfriend was Zoanne Wilkins during his Freshman Year, though like Tim's other two girlfriends, Cassandra 'Cassie' Sandsmark and Stephanie Brown all three were brief but normal teenage romances.

"Can you give us a moment, please," voices Tim, exchanging looks with his girlfriend, Annie and his good friend Greta. Bruce wasn't too happy when he heard Tim was dating the daughter of Clayface but recently his opinion has changed and hopefully he could repair the divide between himself and his third Boy Wonder. The two college-aged women leave the room, and after they are gone, Bruce asks, "So Tim, how is the roommate searching going?"

"Not well, we can't seem to agree on anyone," explains Tim, showing his frustration, "Those two only wanted girls for roommates, but I can't live with four women. I need at least another dude…"

Bruce chuckles, before saying, "Well, you were the one who moved out, wanted to move to Central City and strike out on your own."

"Bruce, what do you actually want?" asks Tim, since Bruce knows full well why he moved out of the Manor and moved to a new city.

"What I said. I want to talk," answers Bruce, remaining standing in the living room, "I've recently been through an experience that had caused me to reconsider my past. I want to start by apologizing, Tim. I know I hadn't treated you like maybe I should have in the past, the same goes for Dick and Jason, but despite all of the harsh words, I do care for all three of you. I can't change the past, but I can try and do better. With that being said, two new teams are being assembled, the Striker and the Disciples, which will be led by Dick and Jason, and I would like for you to be a part of this."

"What I'm not good enough to lead my own team?" asks Tim, standing up, and Bruce can see the hurt in his eyes. Bruce quickly answers, "It's not that Tim, I know you're capable but…"

"But what? You gave Dick a new team and Jason a fucking new team but want me to join one of them?" asks Tim, who has always felt third best, behind Dick and Jason. Bruce, who is desperately trying not to lose the conversation, and says, "It's not that. I just don't have a third team in mind. The Disciples will handle black ops, covert and reconnaissance missions. The Striker will handle hitting the crime bosses while crippling their business…"

"Again, but what? Are those the only two options?" asks Tim, but Bruce ponders something before saying, "There were two more options, that I thought about before but didn't think any of you three would volunteer for. First is the Outsiders, a team consisting of metahuman superheroes who do not fit the norms of the mainstream superhero community, and second, is the Defenders a fast-action response team, that will leap into crises around the globe. Picture them, as a meta-rapid deployment SWAT team."

"You would have me lead a team like that?" asks Tim, who didn't think his outburst would cause Bruce to react this way. Tim figured he would be told all of the reasons why and then join Nightwing on the Disciples. Bruce nods his head yes, before explaining, "You proved yourself when you rescued me and the police officers during Harley's Revenge. Now, that I think more about the need for a team like the Defenders, I think you would be perfect to lead them. The worst case, we flip things around."

"With me leading the Disciples?" asks Tim, as long as Bruce sees him as an equal to his older 'brothers,' Tim doesn't care what team he is leading, as long as he is leading _a team_. Bruce nods again, and unexpectedly Tim hugs Bruce, something he hadn't done in several years, but Bruce wrap his arms around Tim, hugging him back. Bruce quietly admits to himself, ' _He was right! Seeing the other Earths and how events play out differently, changed me!_ '

After several minutes, Drake asks, "What about Greta and Annie?"

"What about them?" asks Bruce, knowing Greta had the ability to fly, teleport, shape-shift, intangibility and speak to the dead.

"Would they be able to join the teams?" asks Tim, almost like a little boy, not wanting his friends to be left behind. Bruce says, "I was going to leave recruit up to the team leader, but you can't give them a spot if they can't handle it. Greta could end up on the Disciples for example. Annie, I'm not sure about…"

"Annie has some amazon powers!" voices Tim, racing off to get the girls from the other room before returning, "Show him your…"

"Tim," replies Annie, scared since not many people know she has powers, but Bruce calmly says, "It's going to be alright Annie, but I need to know the extent of your abilities. So, I can speak with the Justice League regarding the best mentor to train you."

Bruce Wayne and Wayne Enterprises, Inc. maintained a public relationship with the Justice League, helping young metahumans learn how to control their powers and rating them on a scale. This also gives Bruce the chance to study them for any weaknesses. Annie, look up and explain, "My father is Clayface, so I have plenty of abilities; metamorphosis, superhuman strength, metahuman durability, metahuman stamina, and power replication."

"You couldn't have gotten that from your mother unless your mother is Lady Clay?" asks Bruce, but Annie, who seems almost in tears, shakes her head no before explaining, "My mother is Helga Pataki. She doesn't come from this Earth, she is from Earth-28…"

Annie breaks down crying, but in a flash, Tim is holding her, as Tim says, "It is all going to be alright. Please, don't cry…"

"Annie why are you crying?" asks Bruce, as he tried remembering if there was anything about Earth-28 within the Earths-database.

After several minutes of crying, Annie stops and explain, "You're not going to send me back to my Earth or another Earth?"

"Why would we do that?" asks Bruce, but he can see that Greta already knows. Annie says, "On my Earth metahumans are executed…"

Bruce and Tim look at each other, while Annie continues, "My real name is Annie Hagen, not Karlo since my father is Matt Hagen, Earth-28's Clayface, but like so many other metahumans he was hunted down and executed. My mother fled but was captured…" 

"We are not sending you anywhere, but how did you even end up in this reality?" asks Bruce, feeling sorry for the young girl, still being held by Tim. Annie wiping away the tears explains, "There is the group, led by Batman of Earth-851216, they are known as the Secret Heroes. They travel across dimensions doing what they can, to rescue anyone and transport to other Earths, where they can be safe. After my mother was captured, a member of the Secret Heroes, Batman-III of Earth-911 rescued me and brought me safely to this Earth, where he said I would be safe."

"We'll protect you," voices Tim, as Bruce steps over to Greta and asks, "Do you know anything else or had Annie told you anymore?"

"The only other thing she had mentioned," whispers Greta, "Is an Earth where the Superheroes have been systematically eliminated."

"Alright, can you keep an eye on her for a moment, while I speak with Tim, alone?" asks Bruce, before turning around and pulling Tim away. Tim doesn't want to go, but Bruce doesn't give him much choice, now alone in the backyard, Bruce explains, "Tim, this changes things, if what she is telling us is correct, then we will need to protect her while sneaking out this Secret Heroes."

"There is nothing more important to me right now that very thing," replies Tim, who wasn't sure about what Bruce was saying before, but now he is a believer, "But how are we going to do that? These individuals can travel between different realities?"

"I will figure out something," replies Bruce, as he can see how much Tim care for the girl on his face but knowing he is going to need help but wondering who he can trust with this knowledge?

 **Tuesday, January 17, 2012 – Night:**

 **Main Passenger Cabin,**

 **Wayne's Private Jet,**

 **Somewhere over Pennsylvania**

"Mr. Wayne, we will be landing in Gotham, within the next 30 minutes," announces Captain Taylor Nicole Dale, Bruce's personal pilot, when he is not flying the Batwing. Bruce is resting quietly, nicely when he looks up and see two women dressed in black suits, similar to those he had seen on someone known as 'Black Widow.' One of the women, a blonde says, "You are Wayne?"

"I'm Bruce Wayne," replies Bruce, "Where did you two come from?"

"That's somewhat hard to explain…" replies the second woman, "…but, I'm Agent Turney, and this is my partner, Agent Jenkins."

"Nice to meet both of you," says Bruce, shaking the hand of a second woman, a redhead, "But why don't you explain everything?"

The two women exchange looks before answering, with Agent Jenkins explaining, "We are from the United Dimensional Federation, an interdimensional alliance of over 31,000 Earths…"

"How many Earths are there?" asks Bruce, who now had a headache, as Agent Jenkins says, "…they are an infinite number of Earths."

"There are at least two hundred trillion Earths known to exist according to the U.D.F. scientists," explains Agent Turney, who like her partner, was recruited to from various of Earths that make up the U.D.F., "As for myself I was born on Earth-Alpha-J."

"I was born on Earth-Rho-17. An Earth where Bruce Wayne is a fictional character, that exists in comics book and popular culture," voices Agent Jenkins, who grew up playing and loving video games. Agent Turney, "My Earth-Alpha-J is an Earth that never experienced the chaotic times following the Second World War and had become much more religiously-focused, and conservative."

"So, why did you leave?" asks Bruce, as Agent Turney nods her head and answers, "I was recruited by the U.D.F. Special Operation Division, and I jump at the chance to leave my Earth."

"Why is that? I mean I assumed that you don't like your society?" asks Bruce, still not knowing what the two women want with him. Agent Turney answers, "In my society, any type of homosexuality or bisexuality is punished by death and since I'm bi, if I had been discovered, then I would have been executed."

"I'm sorry that happened but what can I do for you two in my reality?" asks Bruce, wondering how many variants of Earth there possibly can be out there and all of the factors that would cause their histories to be different from the history of his Earth. Agent Jenkins replies, "An Agent of ours has been captured and her last signal places her on this Earth, but we don't know this reality, so we need help finding our friend."

"What is she doing here?" asks Bruce, as his headache got worse.

"She was supposed to be on Earth-2151 but how she ended up on this Earth is unknown," answers Agent Turney, "Her last report was from Earth-1000000120 dealing with the Second Roman Empire."

"Stop!" voices Bruce, as his headache get even worse, "I need some Tylenol," then Bruce stands up before walking over to the cabinet. After taking four Tylenol, he asks, "What do you know about the Major and the Endless War between the Light/Darkness?"

"The U.D.F. maintains an official position of being neutral in all interdimensional conflicts," answers Agent Jenkins, "This is how we learned of your existence. Your recent actions traveling through dimensions was noticed by several recent intel reports."

"Can't you just find your friend and rescue her?" asks Bruce, as his headache starts easing off. Agent Turney voices, "Normally, we would, but first, we know very little about your Earth. Second, it's against U.D.F. rules and regulation to travel around on an unaligned reality, unless escorted or asked by a being belonging to that reality. Third, someone had removed her tracking implant, which confirmed that they know about the UDF."

"Meaning, they brought her here on purpose, thinking we wouldn't follow," replies Agent Jenkins, and Bruce realizes something, as he asks, "You two are not even supposed to be here on my Earth?"

The two women look at each other and realized that they had underestimated Bruce Wayne of Earth-3022, but Agent Turney says, "What you said is correct, but will you help us find our Agent?"

"Sure!" answers Bruce, who was going to help the two regardless…


	14. Episode Three - Chapter Four

**Wednesday, January 18, 2012 – Morning:**

 **Belfry,**

 **Cranston Island,**

 **Gotham West, Gotham City**

Agent Turney, Agent Jenkins, and Batman are standing in the Belfry, a Batcave that Tim Drake designed for Gotham West, a section of Gotham made up of three large islands: Cranston, McCulley, and Walker. Agent Jenkins is explaining, "…if we are…"

Then both women freeze, causing Batman to wave his hand in front of their faces but nothing. It's like someone had paused time, when all of a sudden, an Angel-looking figure appears and says, "Hello, my name is Timeless, and I'm the Cosmic Avatar of Time…"

"You got to be fucking kidding me." says Bruce but looking at several different displays of time inside the Belfry, all of the clocks have stopped, at 10:07:51am. Timeless replies, "I can assure you that I'm not joking with you, but if you'd please come with me. There's something I want to show you on another Earth. Oh, you'll need a breathing device, since this Earth is deadly."

Bruce grabs an underwater breathing device, while everything remains frozen, before disappearing with this 'Avatar of Time.'

 **Observation Deck, Wonder Tower,**

 **400 Lincoln Boulevard, Old Gotham,**

 **Gotham City, Quarantined Earth-27A**

Batman and the Avatar of Time, standing high above a ruined Gotham, in the Wonder Tower's Observation Deck, that once looked over Gotham City. Batman voices, "Timeless, what happened here?"

"This is Earth-27A, a reality where the majority of individuals were highly arrogant, thought themselves better than everyone else and were under the misguided notion that they were isolated from the rest of the multiverse, which proved to be false. They learned that lesson when six villains, known as the Secret Six invaded this reality and the heroes of this reality fought them but unfortunately, as you can see, Earth-27A fell to a toxic planet incapable of supporting human life," explains the Avatar of Time, "There is another Earth, Earth-666 that is identical to this Earth, but it hasn't suffered the same fate yet. We brought you here, so you understand the risk of interdimensional travel, so you can make more informed decisions."

"This is about the Endless War?" asks Batman, as Timeless answers, "Very good and you're correct. Now, we're not saying don't get involved but understand, getting involved opens your reality to dangers not normally found in an unaligned reality."

"I didn't get involved with this interdimensional conflict, until after the Arkham Knight invaded my world," replies Batman, looking over the horrific sight of a destroyed Earth-27A. Timeless comments, "What you say is true, but you're operating from flawed logic, the Pointless War is unwinnable for either group."

"If you have all of the power, then why don't you stop the sides from waging a war across dimensions?" asks Batman, who has already figured that the Endless War will likely never end, given the past conversations with the Major. Timeless shakes his head and explains, "That is not our role. We could stop every horrific event that had ever happened or ever will happen, including the murder of your parents but that is not our place."

Batman is now steaming mad, and asks, "Did you create all this?"

"No, only the God of the Universe or the Cosmos can do that. We're just servants of the Cosmos or God, depending on your interpretation," replies Timeless, as they are several Avatars, including the Avatar of Space, Avatar of Peace, and the Avatar of Truth, "We had seen all of the Cosmos destroyed before by this war, but we were not affected, since we existed before the dawn of sentient life and will exist as long as there is sentient life."

"But doesn't the Darkness favor ending all sentient life?" asks Batman, getting that headache again, his life was so much simpler before. Timeless explains, "The Darkness will never achieve victory, and so will not be able to achieve that goal, because each time one side gets close to victory, the other side resets everything. Why did you think the multiverse even exist at all?"

"What do you mean reset everything?" asks Batman, knowing that new realities created by what the Avatar is saying seem different from the explanation the Major gave him. Timeless answers, "Your friend, Superman has the ability to fly, right?"

"Correct," replies Batman, though he wouldn't call Clark a friend. Timeless just extends his hand showing an image of someone dressed like Superman picking up a green automobile, as he answers, "The Earth-2 Superman doesn't have the ability to fly."

"What?" asks Batman, watching this Superman battle against villains, as Timeless explains, "He can only leap tall Building and Lex Luthor's a mad scientist and here you're using firearm…"

Batman can't believe what he is seeing, a Bruce Wayne carrying guns and actually killing or maiming the bad guys, "…there are also other differences, some that can be explained, others that can't…"

"What?" asks Batman, as Timeless shows him another image, "This Batwoman, Kate Kane, who only likes women, unlike your bisexual version, and this Kathy Kane, who only likes men. Then you had this version of Iris who's black. Now does that make any sense?"

"No, but what are you?" asks Batman, knowing this Avatar can't be a white male, as appearing in front of him. Timeless explains, "I appear as whatever the person needs to see me as. Women see me as female, men see me as male, a black gay man see me as a black gay man. We Avatars don't have a humanoid body."

"So, you're like the Drej, pure energy, and doesn't that mean you're transgender?" asks Batman, who thoughts some of the things the Green Lanterns told him were crazy, but this is another level. Timeless explains, "No, on both. First, we are not transgender, since we never change our gender identity, despite what someone may see. We are not pure energy either, we do have a physical body, but they are unique when compared to humanity."

"Who are the Secret Six you mentioned?" asks Batman, knowing he had dealt with a group of villains known as the 'Secret Six' before. Timeless explains, "They are the Injustice Lords, led by a man known as Big Red, a mad scientist, with his second-in-command being Fanatic Girl, who worshipped Big Red as a living god. Then you have Miss BBE, Drake, Yellow Bear, and finally Buzz. As for their individual powers: Big Red had genius level intellect, technopathy, and flight. Fanatic Girl had a re-forged Green Lantern power ring known as the 'Necklace of Knowledge,' and invisibility that allows her the ability of stealth. Miss BBE had Hydrokinesis, Telekinesis, and Chlorokinesis. Drake can change into a magic-based fire-breathing dragon, those his pyrokinesis is magic-based only. Yellow Bear had superhuman strength, superhuman senses, and superhuman stamina. Finally, Buzz, had Superhuman speed, invisibility that also allow him to phase through a solid object. Big Red is their version of you, Yellow Bear's Superman, Buzz's the Flash, Fanatic Girl's Green Lantern, Miss BBE's Aquaman, and finally, Drake's J'onn J'onzz."

"So, they don't have a counterpart to Wonder Woman?" asks Batman, seeing that as an opportunity that he can use advantage.

"I wasn't worried about that too much since right before I paused time, the Secret Six was getting their collective asses handed to them," voices Timeless, knowing the Avatar of Justice led the Secret Six into a trap, where several other villains ambushed them. While now, the Secret Six are fighting for their survival.

"What?" asks Batman, but in a flash, Timeless disappears, while…

 **Belfry,**

 **Cranston Island,**

 **Gotham West, Gotham City**

Batman appears back in the exact spot he left from in the Belfry, at the exact moment after he left, as Jenkins is saying, "…if we are going to find Agent Hershberger without her tracking implant. Then we'll have to figure out where to starts looking?"

"Bruce, my suggestion would be Beach City," voices Orwell, who is still in hiding at her secret base until the Arkham Knight is defeat. Orwell also doesn't want to step on anyone's toes, particularly the Oracle. Batman is curious, but neither Jenkins or Turney know about Orwell, and since he can't risk them finding out, he says, "I think we should start with Metropolis."

"What?" asks Turney, turning to look at Batman, while wondering where Metropolis came from? Since she's thinking the West Coast.

"Why?" asks Jenkins, who had her long blonde hair in a ponytail.

"I remember League reports about strange energy readings," replies Batman, partly lying but the Watchtower did detect an energy spike in the state of Delaware. The two agents exchange looks, not sure if Batman is lying or not, with Agent Turney asks, "Maybe, but wouldn't Millennium City be better?"

"I can speak with Tom and see if he has any useful intel," responds Batman, knowing that Tom Strong lead his family in fighting crimes and protecting Millennium City, located in Worcester County, "Since the Strong family lives in Millennium."

"Who's this Strong family?" asks Agent Jenkins, not remembering a Tom Strong from the reports she and Turney read before sneaking off. Batman explains, "They are a family of superheroes that reside in Millennium City, protecting the coastal city. Tom and I have some past dealings with each other, but nothing recently. Since he is so focused on protecting Millennium City."

"Our reports describe you as fairly obsessed with protecting Gotham," replies Agent Turney, as their intel reports regarding Batman, aka Bruce Wayne of Earth-3022 had been largely accurate.

"Oh, I'm very obsessed with protecting Gotham, but sometimes you have to go outside of Gotham to protect Gotham. Whereas Tom doesn't adhere to that principle. His policy is to protect Millennium City, and anything outside of the city limits isn't his concern," responds Batman, who has his own agent within Millennium City, just in case he needs to deal with Tom Strong and his family. Since Batman had developed contingency plans for every single superhero on this planet, but now he feels those plans need be redone to account for the existence of other Earths.

"Sounds like a total ass," replies Jenkins, but Batman disagree and voices, "It's all about priority. Tom's priority is protecting Millennium City and nothing else. Whereas my priorities are fighting crimes, protecting the citizens of Gotham, protecting this Earth, and now protecting this reality."

"Still sounds like a total ass but anyway…" says Jenkins, but as she and Turney are way outside of the UDF rules book, and they better play it safe, she asks, "…Metropolis or Millennium City?"

"We will start with Metropolis, while you two search the city, I will travel to Millennium and speak with Tom," voices Batman.

"Alright," replies Turney, who is sure how this is going to end.

 **Wednesday, January 18, 2012 – Night:**

 **Cleopatra's Kingdom,**

 **Beach City, Kent County,**

 **Delaware, United States**

While both Agents are searching in Metropolis, Batman, with the help of Orwell, is on the trail of the missing agent. Oracle speaks, while safely in the Clocktower back in Gotham, "The agent's trail end here, at this nightclub, the Cleopatra's Kingdom but…"

"It doesn't look like a nightclub, where are all of the people standing outside waiting to get in?" asks Batman, but it doesn't look abandoned, but Oracle voices, "…Batman, I can't find anything useful about this nightclub. Plus, there is no paper trail, no government records, no busy contact information, I mean nothing! It's almost like it doesn't exist but there it is…"

"Alright, but first, I'm going to need some backup," voices Batman, feeling that something's wrong about the entire mission.

"Harley is in route with Fighting Spirit, Miss Masque, Red Queen, and Princess Pantha," replies Oracle, as everyone else is already on assignment or said no, but in Oracle's opinion, Harley is scraping the bottom of the barrel, in terms of heroes.

"Alright," says Batman, who knows his past action had rubbed some of the heroes the wrong way, "I'm waiting until reinforce…"

Suddenly, Batman sees a cat but isn't a normal street cat, it's Klarion the Witch Boy's cat. Batman says, "…Oracle, there's no…"

Batman leaps out of the way, as a battle erupted out of the 'nightclub,' as Batman does several backflips across the roof of the building. Batman looks up and despite all he had seen, including other Earths, he still can't believe what he's seeing…

"Batman, what's happening?" asks Oracle, as Batman continues to evade the battle, but isn't a battle between supervillains with magical powers, it a battle between what Batman is assuming to be two Asgardians, what he only knows of because of the database.

"Batman, what's happening?" asks Oracle, again, with Harley and the other still being several minutes away. Batman presses a button and says, "It would seem we have a couple of Asgardians."

"I thoughts Asgard doesn't exist…" voices Oracle, "…or does it?"

"It doesn't exist within the reality, but that would mean they came from another fucking reality!" replies Batman, who is just about to run out of patience with all the different multiverses.

"Bruce, Harley is still several minutes away," replies Oracle, but Batman is going to stop this right now before anyone gets hurt. Lucky for Bruce, he had studied Norse mythology and know of a weakness that all Asgardians have when they are on Midgard.

"Oracle, I need you to have something drop for me," orders Batman, while getting a look at the figures battling. 'Women? Why more women,' thought Batman, who had noticed the majority of the survivors and the individuals he had encountered recently had been mostly women, which he's more than happy with since he is a red-blooded American male, but again, the question is, why?

"What do you need, boss?" asks Oracle, bring up the inventories list on her computer screen. Batman voices, "Inhibitor collars."

"Right," replies Oracle, who had heard of the inhibitor collars, but she didn't realize it's on the inventories list, but there it is, as the Oracle continues, "I will have Alfred locate the inhibitor collars and deploy it to you as soon as possible but…"

"I'll be fine," replies Batman, as he continues to evade the destruction being brought upon Beach City by the two Asgardians.

 **Several Minutes Later:**

The Bat drone, that Alfred had deployed, drops several inhibitor collars and Batman wastes no time loading the first collar into his non-lethal projectile launcher, then targeting the first woman, before firing, then as fast as humanly possibly targeting the second woman, and firing again. A few minutes later, he applies electric shocks and renders both women unconscious. Batman had also developed a countermeasure specifically to handle the Greek deities, but he'll need to do more research to see if that same countermeasure, can be modified to work against this Asgardians.

"Batman," voices Harley, remembering not to call him 'Master' or anything else that could give away their relationship in public.

"Harley," replies Batman, turning to sees Harley dressed in her Bat Quinn's costume, while also seeing Fighting Spirit, Miss Masque, Red Queen, Princess Pantha, and Divine. 'Great, what's she doing here?' thoughts Batman, before turning back to Harley, "First, take these two to the Vanderbilt Palace in the Estates."

"Who are they?" asks Red Queen, aka Peggy Allen. Batman doesn't bother answering the question, as he continues to give orders, "Divine, is with me…" then pressing his button on his suit he continues, "…Oracle, are there any other superheroes available?"

"Some younger heroes but most of the experienced heroes are on a mission," replies Oracle, as it would seem with the recent events across the global the heroes are spread thin, but Oracle wonders if that's what the Arkham Knight wants, then too busy to focus on him? Even, with the assistance of the other realities' refugees, but this has also left Batman to handle other matters since he trusts Earth-11K Batwoman, to protect Gotham. It's after all her Gotham too, since even with the defeat of the Arkham Knight, Bruce is not even sure they can retake Earth-11K.

"Get me whatever help you can," voices Batman, despite wanting to pull Harley to the side and explain things he can't since Divine had super-hearing since she was created to be an evil clone of Power Girl, but she later changed becoming an antihero.

"I'm on it boss," responds Oracle, getting to work rounding up other superheroes. Batman turns to see Fighting Spirit and Miss Masque pick up the first woman. While Red Queen and Princess Pantha are carrying the second woman. Batman whispers, "Oracle, get me a private line to Harley and enhance the sound."

"Yes, boss," says Oracle, who presses a few buttons and Batman had his private line to Harley, still whispering so that Divine doesn't hear him, Batman says, "Harley, I know you want to be at my side, but you are the only other one here who knows the location of the secret entrance to the palace. Take them there…"

"Oh, I'm alright, Master," Harley whispers, but she doesn't say anything more. Leaving Bruce, wondering what happened and maybe the honeymoon is over? Bruce watches as Harley leaves for Vanderbilt Palace, a larger mansion on the mainland, located within the suburb of Gotham Estates, that the Vanderbilt family built after Biltmore Estates, in North Carolina. However, after the Vanderbilt family lost a good portion of their wealth, Silas Wayne brought the palace along with three-quarters of the lands.

"Let's go!" says Batman, turning around and walking into the damaged building. The other quarter of the Vanderbilt Estates of Gotham was bought by Silas Wayne's younger brother, Alan. Silas also had a third brother, Bruce A. Wayne. There is also a Bruce N. Wayne, and then there is the latest Bruce Wayne, born Bruce T. Wayne aka Batman. Inside Cleopatra's Kingdom, Batman is searching through the rubble, when Divine yells, "Batman, I found someone over here!"

Batman walks over to Divine and looking down he asks, "I don't recognize her, but maybe she's an Asgardian like the other two?"

"Her name is Skye and she works for S.H.I.E.L.D.," voices a red-headed woman. Batman looks around, as she asks, "And who are you?"

"My name is Lorelei…" answers the redhead Asgardian and Divine, immediately notices something is wrong with Batman, as Lorelei continues speaking, "…men kneel before me. I do not bow to them…"


End file.
